Young Love
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Temporary HIATUS. Bella is completely obsessed with her best friend's older brother. Will the age difference keep them apart? And will Edward's past really make a big difference in their lives? All human. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything!**

**The ideas keep coming...when I should work on my thesis, I'm writing those...so I don't know how often I'd update, but I will. ****

* * *

**

**EPOV**

She was young, maybe twenty, beautiful and alone. I had to go over there and talk with her, but I had no idea how. I had never had a problem with this. Everyone in the company knew my way with women and how they fell at my feet, maybe that was my problem. I had never went to one and asked her to dance before.

I was wondering who she was with, she must be with someone. A brother…or sister? Why else would a beautiful girl like her be at a high school prom when she was obviously graduated? A man around forty, maybe a few years younger came behind her and put an arm around her shoulders. She smiled brightly and it made my heart speed up and my stomach tighten. An irrational anger flew through my veins and I wanted to go there and break that man's arm. They exchanged a few words and she nodded. He left and she looked defeated.

"What's got you so captivated, big brother?" I rolled my eyes at my little sister. She was little indeed, only 4'10'' at seventeen.

"Just admiring the view, Shorty." I chuckled as she huffed annoyed. "Do you want to dance?" I asked her, knowing her better than anyone else. She always had a reason to bounce like that.

"I want you to meet my best friend. I've told you about her but you never actually met her. But we can dance first, yes." She smiled brightly at me.

Ah yes, her BFF, I think she called this girl. L…something, I never pay attention to her babblings. She told me that her friend wanted to work in my company after college and if I liked her, during college too. I never hired college students and I had promised Alice that I would meet her friend.

A song started and I led Alice to the dance floor. 'White Wedding' started playing, how fitting. I looked down at her and snorted softly.

"Oh shut up!" she groaned.

"_Hey little sister what have you done?  
Hey little sister who's the only one?  
Hey little sister who's your superman?  
Hey little sister who's the one you want?  
Hey little sister shot gun!"_

I sang quietly to her, smirking the whole time.

"You should have become a singer. Although there are some false notes in the shower, sometimes." Alice laughed at me. "Dance, Edward. Why did you stop?"

I hadn't realized I stopped dancing. "Why do you know about that?" I asked angrily and resumed the dancing.

"You can be pretty loud. In everything you do." She groaned.

"ALICE." I half yelled.

"It doesn't matter that your room is on the other side of the house, I can still hear you."

"Why did I accept for you to live with me, again?" I asked annoyed and twirled her around. She made the pirouette and when she was facing me again, she laughed loudly. "You love me."

"Only because we are blood related, it still doesn't give you the excuse to be nosey about my life."

"You are _noisy_!" she countered and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for the dance."

"Why do I bother?" I muttered. I had accepted for her to live with me because I didn't want to make our parents move now, being so old just because she wanted to go to Seattle to high school. We were only four hours away from them. My house was big enough and I thought it would be generous of me to let my sister live with me.

"Oh, there she is! Come and meet Bella!" she bounced and dragged me across the room. If this prom had taken place in Forks, where she should have went to high school, it would have been held in the gym. But here, in Seattle, we were at a very expensive hotel.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed and rushed to someone, leaving me in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by horny teenage girls. I shifted my way through them and spotted Alice talking with a girl that was hunched over a chair, crying, apparently.

I raised an eyebrow at Alice who motioned for me to lower my head to her. "He had to go again. Stupid missions. Stay with her, I have to get her something to drink and calm her down."

I nodded and sat on the chair next to the girl.

I never liked being around crying women, I had no idea how to help. She raised her head and gazed at me with teary brown eyes.

She was the girl I had been ogling from the other side of the room.

She was Alice's best friend.

She was seventeen.

My body reacted immediately to her beauty and I shifted my jacket to conceal my growing problem. This was bad, horrible and dangerous.

"You are Alice's brother. The infamous Edward." She giggled and wiped her tears.

From the many catchy phrases I knew, I opted for. "That would be me." Did I just sound humble? Something was happening with me.

Her slim arms wrapped around my neck and hugged me close engulfing me in her scent. Strawberry, freesia and something else, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I adore the magazine! Although you wouldn't believe me if you saw my car." She laughed. She was exuberant and full of life. Her face was glowing and her eyes were so sincere that I believed her instantly.

"What would your car be?" I asked, feeling the loss of her arms and body as soon as she sat back on her chair and blushed bright red. I wanted to see that color there always and I wanted to be the one to put it there. There were so many ways to put a blush in a girl's cheeks. By teasing, embarrassing her in ways no one thought possible (I was a master at that) and of course, after hours of hot sex, a girl's cheeks will be bright red. I imagined how she would look like after hours of claiming her body as mine; red cheeks, swollen lips, hair everywhere and my shirt covering her body only to make me want her more.

"I knew you'd be surprised. You can make fun of it. Everyone is." She said. I had missed her answer.

"I apologize. My mind was elsewhere. Could you repeat that?" I was just imagining how much more beautiful you could get.

"A 1953 Chevrolet Pickup Truck. Red and rusted." She told me.

I couldn't stop myself by exclaiming, "Do you own a vintage garage?"

She turned red and became interested in the lace on her dress.

"I'm back. Drink from this, Bella." Alice gave her a glass that looked like it contained punch.

"Alice…is it sprinkled?"

"My doing. Trust me, you'll need it, for the nerves."

"You realize you are underage?" I asked astonished as my sister made her friend drink from that glass.

"Yes, I trust you not to leak us." She poked her tongue out and pinched my cheek. "Oh look, the color is coming back to your cheeks!"

If only Alice knew that I put it there.

"She was telling me about her vintage collection." I offered as Bella choked on her drink.

"I'm driving it." Bella said quietly.

"Oh, you're talking about your red monster!" Alice exclaimed and took the empty glass from Bella's hand.

"It's not a monster! I love my car, Alice." She defended her possession.

"Now, that you feel better. Why did he leave, again?" Alice asked, sounding annoyed.

"They called him, Alice. I hate you for dragging me to Seattle. He is helpless without me."

"Didn't you say Sue is taking care of him?" Alice asked and plopped on my lap without invitation. I was so scared she would feel me; I kept pushing her towards my knees.

"She is, but you know that I like to take care of him." Bella shot back. She was very passionate about things and people she loved. But, who were they talking about?

"Oh shush! What are you doing tonight?"

"Charlie got me from my flat, but I can't go back there. Angela wants to be alone with Ben."

"Come with us. His house is big enough." Alice said, patting my shoulder.

"Now?" I asked eagerly.

"Wait. I need to find Jasper and dance with him, I promised. You can dance with Bella and we'll go." Alice skipped away and I sat frozen on my chair.

"Don't listen to her. I am a terrible dancer." Bella told me.

"It's all in the leading." I whispered and offered her my hand. The guitar strumming echoed through the room and people started 'aww-ing' and 'uhh-ing'.

'Hot Blooded' by Foreigner started and I took Bella's hand and positioned us for dancing. The song couldn't have been more…cliché.

My blood was really boiling as I felt her soft skin against mine and I started dancing. It was a close-to-your-partner kind of dance and her chest was almost touching mine. She stepped on my foot a few times and turned red. I had to keep reminding myself she was way younger than me and my sister's best friend, and that we were surrounded by over a hundred people, some of them, her teachers.

"I'm sorry. I'm a disaster." Bella mumbled and I felt her sweaty hand clamp on mine convulsively.

"You aren't. You just need practice, it makes perfect." I told her smiling. My thumb caressed her wrist without my permission.

She let out an un-girly snort, "Why practice if no one is perfect?"

She kept surprising me, when I thought I knew her at some extent, of course, she came and said something like that. Bella liked cars, but drove a vintage truck, she had left someone home (wherever that was) only to follow her best friend, she liked philosophy from her last statement and I had to agree with her. Even though, many women had called me perfect in every way, I knew I wasn't, thus my weakness to this marvelous girl in my arms.

As the song morphed into a cheesy girly song sang by Tyler Swift and all the girls went wild, Bella stiffened in my arms and dropped her hands. "I think I need some air. I hate this song." She told me.

"I will accompany you. Just let me tell Alice we will wait by the car."

"I'll be outside." Bella told me and left.

I found Alice kissing some boy and hurried my steps to her. "Alice!" She tore her lips from his and grinned at me.

"Edward! Where's Bella?"

"Outside. I came to tell you, we would wait by the car." I explained, all the while eyeing her dance partner.

"He is Jasper. My boyfriend." She explained, rolling her eyes. "No need to go big brother on me."

"We will discuss this later." I said sternly and left.

I went outside and saw Bella yelling at a boy. "You could be GOD for all I care, Mike and I wouldn't even dream of getting in your car!"

I approached them and the douche scurried away. "Alice will be a moment." I said making Bella jump startled. "I didn't mean to startle you." I whispered.

"It's alright. Umm…" she mumbled and averted her gaze.

"Was that guy giving you a hard time?" I questioned and watched as the douche was throwing daggers at me.

"Oh, he is my puppy! He follows me everywhere!" Bella laughed. "Don't mind him. I was just fed up by him."

"You wanted to ask something earlier." I prompted her "Umm…"

She blushed and shivered delicately, wrapping her arms around her. I wanted to kick myself for dropping my keys in Alice's beaded bag. I shrugged off my jacket and put it around her.

"No. I can't accept it." Bella told me.

I crossed the front of my jacket across her chest and resisted the urge to hug her. "Nonsense. I am not cold." I said and led her to my car that was parked a few streets away. I never trusted the valets.

I saw her ankle twisting and she stumbled forward. I caught her before she could meet the asphalt. "Are you alright? Where did you hurt yourself?" I asked panicked and crouched in front of her, touching her ankle. She gasped and I realized my mistake. I shouldn't have touched her.

"Bella! Oh, you got cold, I'm sorry." I heard Alice apologize as she approached us. "Where is Edward?"

I knew Bella was blushing. I got up in a swift motion and watched as Alice's eyes widened. "Her ankle twisted, I made sure she didn't hurt herself." I explained and extended my hand for the keys. She dropped them in my palm, eyeing me curiously.

I unlocked the doors and opened the back door. The both scurried inside and I saw Alice asking Bella something that made her blush and shake her head. As I got in my seat, Alice whispered, "Bullshit!"

"Alice, I will start making a list of what to tell Esme." I warned her and looked at her through the rear view mirror.

"She knows about Jazz and you swear worse than me."

"When have you heard me swear?" I asked bewildered.

"In the wee hours of the night." She giggled and my palm itched to slap her. How could she say that in front of Bella?

I turned the music louder to stop her from making some other comment about my personal life. Karma is a bitch. 'Sweet Child O' Mine' started playing and I stole a look at Bella. She was watching her lap intently and Alice's eyes were jumping between us. Of course, she would figure me out. I truly hoped she wouldn't but this was Alice, I couldn't keep a secret from her.

**********

I finally arrived in front of my house and parked. The quietness engulfed us. Anytime now, Alice would start throwing questions at me.

"She's asleep. I shouldn't have given her that punch." Alice whispered to me.

I got out of the car opened the back door. Bella was sleeping soundly, her arms had gone in my sleeves and she looked amazing in my jacket. I glanced at Alice and then picked her friend up in my arms. She was light and she snuggled closer to me, her arms going around my neck. "Your room." She breathed in my ear. I almost dropped her. Her voice sounded so familiar that I felt my heart twisting in pain.

I hadn't thought her as such a good actress, but she surprised me yet again.

"Good night, Edward. I trust you to get her in bed. I am very tired." Alice murmured and let herself inside my house.

"Are you really awake?" I murmured in Bella's hair.

"Yes." Her soft answer went straight to my throbbing erection. _She is a minor! Think of the consequences, Edward!_ But I want her. My body craved her touch.

I ascended the stairs carefully and opened my door then shut it with my foot. I balanced Bella carefully in my arms as I locked the door and then dropped her gently on my bed.

_I knew Zafrina took care of my sheets. I wouldn't put Bella on that bed if it had some other residuals on it._

"Edward!" she moaned my name and scrambled on her knees. She looked fantastic on my bed, engulfed in my jacket. Her make up was smudged at the corner of her eyes and her hair was falling from its bun.

I was going to do something I hadn't done in a long time. Decline sex.

"Would you like a pair of my pajamas?" I asked, turning to my closet. I had to put some distance between us or I won't follow my plan. Everything about her reminded me of someone I promised myself I won't think of.

"I know everything about you. I admire your work and I want to join your company one day. You are my obsession." Bella admitted from my bed. I gave her my pajamas and went to my bathroom to give her privacy and mull on what she had just told me.

She knew everything about me while I knew nothing of her. I wished I had paid more attention to Alice. I was her obsession. This should have scared me, but it thrilled me instead. I could imagine just how obsessed she was. How she would pleasure herself at night, thinking of me.

I went back to my room and saw her in my pajamas. It seemed that my erection was becoming permanent. Look but don't touch.

"I've always dodged Alice inviting me over; because I was scared of what I would do when I met you."

"What do you want to do?" I asked and lounged on my couch, away from her.

"Some things I am scared of thinking of, let alone saying them." She blushed beautifully and tugged at the long sleeve. My feet carried me to her and I rolled the sleeved up so I could see her delicate, little hands.

"Bella, you make it difficult for me to be good. And I have to be good, now more than ever." I told her, my voice hoarse as her fingers trailed a fire pattern on my forearm.

"No one has to know. I can keep secrets. I want you so much it hurts."

Oh, how the tables had turned for me! Less than an hour ago, I was lusting over a total stranger that ended up being Alice's best friend and she had a fetish for me.

I could see myself ripped the clothes off her and me and then take her for the rest of the night in my bed, but I shouldn't think of this.

"I think…you should sleep. It's late." I said, willing her fingers to stop touching me.

"Edward! Esme is on the phone!" Alice yelled and turned my knob. Shit! It was locked. What must she think?

I rushed to the door and unlocked it. Her eyes went wide as she saw Bella on my bed in my pajamas.

I snatched the phone from her hand and went downstairs. "Mother?"

"Have you lost your mind?" What had I done, now?"

"Eh…What happened?" I asked and opened the bar and getting a bottle of whiskey out of it.

"Do I always have to find out about your life from the press?" Esme asked angrily.

"I swear I haven't done anything." I insisted and tried to remember what could be in her trashy girly magazine.

"Who is Tanya Foster?"

Tanya…it sounded common. Oh right, the dancer I brought home when I was trashed last month.

"No one." I answered.

"No one, my ass. She looks like a cheap whore!" Because she is one…?

"Mother, I had a lapse in thinking at that moment." I explained and poured some of the amber liquid in a glass.

"You keep been having those for the past year! What is happening to you?" She was angry. Great!

The liquid swirled around my glass, reminding me of the waves and I felt a wave of nausea. "I am living. That's what you wanted me to do." I snapped at her and regretted it the next second.

"Edward, honey, you need to go to a psychologist. You need professional help. Cheap whores and drinking won't get you anywhere." The ever-loving mother in her said that.

"_We'll get out!" I yelled as the car sunk deeper in the water._

"_Try again! You must open the door!" I pushed harder against the door but the pressure was too big. She started crying and I knew she was panicking. She was claustrophobic._

"_I'll get you out, love." I promised her and myself. I punched my window with enough force and it shattered._

"_Edward!" Lucy yelled and I realized my mistake. Water came over us._

"_Hold you breath when I tell you." I murmured and kept pushing against the door. It had to open. We won't die like this!_

_I felt her arms around my neck, "I love you!" she whispered urgently in my ear._

"_Don't say this shit, Lucy! We'll survive!" I told her and that second, the door opened. "I did it! Look, love!" I exclaimed happily. She didn't answer and when I turned to her I saw her eyes wide open and her mouth agape, her hands clutching her budging belly. "Lucy? LUCY!" I choked on the water that entered my lungs. I took her in my arms and swam up. I couldn't see the light, I hoped I was going in the right direction. I kissed her, pushing air into her lungs. She had to breathe! _

_I saw a ray of light and-_

"Edward? Are you still there?" My mother's frantic voice startled me.

"Y-yes…I'm here." I answered shakily.

"Don't be mad at me for suggesting that, but you need help. Get over yourself and do this. How many times did I find you with your head in the tub?"

"I'm better. You have no idea how I feel. Stop bugging me."

"It wasn't your fault." She repeated.

"Goodbye, Mother." I said tersely. No one would ever understand me. No one.

"Edward…" I hung up not wanting to hear her crying for me anymore.

"You're fighting again!" Alice accused me, scaring the shit out of me.

"I need professional help." I mocked Mom.

"You do! People get over things and live their lives."

"I am living my life, Alice. I recall you telling me you heard how I am living my life." I screamed. Maybe I shouldn't have drank.

"Why was Bella in your room? She looked scared. She said you acted crazed."

"WHAT? She told me to get her there!"

"Oh my God! It happened again! Will you ever listen to Mom, Edward?" I frowned at her, not understanding. What happened again? Bella wanted in my room; she told me she was obsessed with me. She had told me…what Lucy told me when we first met.

"Edward! You see a ghost everyday of your life! I sometimes wonder how many times I look like her for you! You imagined Bella was Lucy?"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" I shouted and jumped up.

"I have the number of a very good psychiatrist-"

"Alice, shut up! I don't need help!" I yelled.

"The hell you don't! You imagined a whole conversation with Bella and scared her shitless!" Alice yelled over me.

Did I really imagine the conversation? Now, that I am thinking of it…it was Lucy's voice that answered me. Oh Jesus, I am mad. She had made me go mad.

"I need to talk with Bella and apologize." I started up the stairs.

"Don't even think about it!"

Had it all been my imagination? Or just from the moment I picked her from my car? She was sleeping soundly, but she whispered to me to get her to my room. I had to think hard, to think of a detail that would make me realize if it was my imagination or not.

"I need to see her, for a second." I begged Alice.

"Alright." She allowed and led me upstairs. We entered Alice's room and I saw Bella sleeping on Alice's bed.

"Brown hair?" I blinked rapidly, it had been dark black earlier. I approached and looked at her left palm; that will relieve the mystery for sure. It wasn't there. I could have sworn that I saw the nasty burn earlier.

_Oh, Lucy why are you tormenting me?_ I asked to myself.

"I…have to go." I told Alice and left the room in a hurry. I went downstairs and poured myself another glass of whiskey.

Sometime later, Alice came to me and took the almost empty bottle from my hands.

"Give me the number." I slurred out and dragged her on my lap.

"Are you willing to heal?" Alice asked fearfully.

"Yes. I have to go on. You are right. I've been staring at that armchair for the past hour, I think. She is still there, I can see her. Can you, Alice?" I whispered in her hair, not taking my eyes off Lucy's form on the armchair.

"You are hallucinating. She isn't here. Say those words, for me." Alice begged me.

"What words?" I was in a daze. My brain was foggy from the alcohol and I couldn't take my eyes off that armchair.

"Say Lucy isn't here." Alice murmured and caressed my cheek.

"Lucy isn't here." I said mechanically, every bit of my skin hurting as I said her name.

"Feel it, Edward! Say it from the heart!"

I squeezed my eyes tightly and opened them. She was still there, but she looked the same as she looked that day. "Lucy isn't here!" I yelled and buried my head in Alice's neck.

"She's just in your brain. You have to let it go." She kept whispering and stroking my hair. "Can you still see her?"

I raised my eyes only and the armchair was empty. I tightened my grip on Alice's waist and I realized that for the first time in the past year, I didn't see Lucy. I panicked and searched the room with my eyes. She wasn't here anymore. I didn't know how to feel.

"Let's get you to bed. I'll call my friend in the morning." Alice told me and helped me upstairs.

"Leave the light on." I whispered and looked in the corner of my room where she'd always been. It was empty. "She's gone." I told Alice. The words hit home and burst in tears. "SHE'S FUCKING GONE! I NEED HER! YOU MADE HER GO AWAY!" I shouted at Alice.

"Calm down. It's for the best. You live in two different worlds."

"NO! I need her." I choked up pathetically and glared at the corner of my room as if she'd magically appear back.

Alice pushed a pill into my hand and told me to take it. Less than five minutes later, I fell asleep.

"_This is the last you will ever see of me. I am so sorry I hurt you for the past year, Edward." I turned my head and saw Lucy again._

"_You're here, again." I breathed in relief. "And you are talking with me!"_

"_You are sleeping. I should explain myself for the past year. I hated you for not giving a chance to our child to see the world, but I realized it wasn't your fault for the accident."_

"_It was. I pressed the fucking pedal. I was too anxious for what I wanted to do." I explained._

"_I would have liked the ring." She told me smiling brightly._

"_I know."_

"_I have to tell you. I am disappointed in how you acted the past year. I saw you every day and if I were there I would have kicked your ass!" She exclaimed annoyed._

"_If you were here, I wouldn't have done half of the things I did."_

"_True. Be careful with Bella." She smiled at me._

"_WHAT?"_

"_You will end up with her. Try not to tell Alice, at first. She will try to kill you for violating her best friend." Lucy giggled. I had missed that giggle._

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_Because I am leaving. For good. I am leaving you to live your life. Oh, you'll be best friends with your psychologist's husband."_

"_I don't have- Oh…I'll go there. I see." I sighed._

"_You will. I have to go now. Good bye, Edward. I will always love you."_

"_I will love you both, always, Lucy." I vowed and reached to kiss her one last time, but my fingers met fog and she dissolved. _

_**

* * *

**_

**Okay, I feel like I have some explenation to do. The part after *** is in Edward's imagination, the conversation with Bella. And he'd been seeing Lucy since the accident. I'd explain more in the next chapters.**

**Review and tell me your opinion. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Twilight saga is not mine. The song is owned by The Beatles. Edward's ringtone belongs to Nirvana and the 'The Invisible Man' to H. G. Wells.**

**Thanks to my beta. Thanks for the reviews! I'll update as soon as I can. Winter exams are here, I know some of you understand me. :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up with a start. My clothes and sheets were drenched in sweat.

Yesterday was real and today was a new beginning. I took a shower to wake up and take my mind off my weird dream. I put a pair of boxers on and some slacks above, then went downstairs.

"She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah!" I heard a girl sing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Alice screamed over her friend's voice.

I paid attention to the song and went inside the kitchen, finding myself singing along. I had always loved The Beatles, but I hadn't sang in over a year. Until last night. Hmm, maybe it had been a turning point.

"_Because she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad.  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad. Ooh_

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah_"

I sang and danced my way in the kitchen.

They stopped singing and watched me warily. I smiled and kissed Alice's spiky hair and boldly, her friend's cheek that warmed under my lips.

"Well, good morning, Edward!" Alice said amazed by my behavior.

"Morning, ladies! What do we have this morning?"

They shared a look that clearly said, "He lost it."

"I made bacon and eggs. Do you like them?" Bella asked quietly, not meeting my gaze. She was really beautiful, now that I saw her clearly. Her brown hair reached the middle of her back, her brown eyes were big and sincere, her cheeks were still red and her lips were full and red. She had a scar above her left eyebrow and another one on her jaw. Hmm, wonder how she got them. I wanted to know everything about her.

"I love bacon and eggs." I answered and went to the fridge to get some juice. There wasn't any.

"I threw it away. It had expired a week ago. You are a true bachelor, bro."

"I don't have much there." I mumbled perplexed. Yesterday it was stocked.

"Because all of it was expired." Alice explained.

"This says one thing. I am really afraid to say it." I shuddered for effect. She started bouncing. "Shopping." She let out a deafening squeal and jumped in my arms. She knocked me back in the fridge, banging my head on it. "Whoa!" I muttered and put her down gently.

"You unleashed the monster." Bella giggled and put three plates on the table.

"Did I mention you are coming along?" Alice asked and turned her puppy dog eyes to Bella.

"Oh no! I have to clean. I promised Ang, I'd to the laun-"

"No way! You are coming with us. I have Edward on my side. He can carry you."

"Alice, I'm not going in between you two." I said and sat at the table. I hadn't had a cooked breakfast since I had visited home in the winter. It smelled wonderful. I could get used to this. "I can get used to this." It seemed that the filter between my brain and mouth was gone.

"You mean you don't like my food?" Alice asked hurt.

"You never cook, Alice." I pointed out.

"How do you survive?" Bella asked bewildered. "You realize he is a man and they need food?!"

"Why don't you move in and cook for him? He eats like a pig!"

"It's irrelevant. Charlie is in his late thirties and eats as a teenager."

"Exactly. Men are pigs and this one here, is pig chief." Alice smirked.

"You can't let your brother starve!" She cared for me. There was a God above, someone cared for my ever-growling stomach.

"Excuse me, but I am still here." I reminded them. "Thank you for your concern, Bella. It means a lot." She flushed red and smiled softly.

"I cooked for you. Remember that night-" I raised my hand, cutting Alice off.

"That night when you almost set my house on fire?" I asked seriously.

"Well, my intention was to cook lasagna."

I sighed and shook my head. "Never try it again. At least not in my house."

"Home!"

"If you want Esme to cut you from the heir list…" I trailed off, teasing her.

"You…insufferable…pig….stupid…brother!"

"Oh how your words hurt me." I said in mock hurt and clutched at my heart.

"I'll take your eyes out with this fork if you say one more word!" Alice threatened.

"Remember Bella, that fork was the murdering weapon." I said and as Alice lunged at me, I jumped aside. She managed to scratch me on my arm.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean."

"It's alright, Alice." But she wasn't apologizing to me, but to a very white looking Bella who was eyeing my arm. "Ehh…is she alright?"

"She doesn't really like blood." Alice whispered. I went to wash my arm and saw the scratch closing.

Our fun was over. I had forgotten how much fun I used to have with Alice. I gave Bella some chocolate and she started coming back, coloring slightly.

"So, are you coming with us?" Alice asked after we had finished breakfast. I had two helpings, I have to admit.

"Alice…I don't think it's…"

"Perfect. We'll stop by your place so you can wear some clothes that actually fit and then go grocery shopping."

As we were waiting for Bella to change, Alice got a text and left in a hurry after she explained to Bella why she was ditching us. Something was wrong, she never ditched shopping.

"So…how did you meet Alice?" I was really curious about this one.

"School, back home."

"Forks?" I asked astonished.

"Yes. Why?"

"I had no idea…I've never seen you until last night." I admitted. "About last night. I apologize for my rude behavior."

"It's no problem. Alice said you are passing a rough period." She told me understandingly.

"Are you in Alice's classes?"

"Just English and P.E." Bella said shuddering.

"Are you cold?"

"Oh no…I just hate P.E." She said softly.

I parked in front of the store and we took a cart and made our way inside.

I took out the list and we started shopping, keeping light conversation going.

"How is the magazine?" she asked me as we passed the press stand.

I picked it up, _Smart Cars For Smart People_, there were only two left. "Considering there's only one left now, I say it's going pretty good."

"Has Alice told you my intention?"

"Yes. I must tell you. I don't accept college students." Her face fell instantly, it was almost comical. "I may make an exception for you. We still have two years to wait."

"If you'd like a seventeen year old employee…" she laughed and took the magazine from my hands and started flipping through it as I pushed the cart forward.

"That would be everything I needed." I teased her and snatched some frozen bags of vegetables.

"What do you eat?" she asked interested.

"I have one cooked meal. Lunch, Zafrina takes care of it, sometimes dinner, too." I told her. "Zafrina is-"

"You don't have to explain yourself. I was just curious."

"I should warn you about her, I'm sure you'll visit Alice, now. Zafrina is taking care of the house. It's pretty clean for having a bachelor and a teenager live in it, right?"

"You're right. I am glad Zafrina takes care of you." Bella said and blushed again. I was becoming addicted to her blush. It was really lovely.

"It's lovely." I said quietly. She eyed me curiously. "This." I said and touched my finger to her cheek. It reddened further if possible and she dropped her eyes.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed and dropped the magazine.

I picked it up and saw what she was reading, Bugatti Type 57 SC Atalante Coupe. I smiled and remembered how I felt being close to this car. I had been there and touched it and wrote about it.

"Impressive, huh?"

"Are you kidding? Who was the lucky one to get the interview?" she asked and peeked at the name. "YOU? I am jealous." She muttered.

"I have more pictures at home." I told her. Had I just invited her over? I had to be careful with this. There were still thirteen years between us. Time hadn't constricted over night.

Her eyes lit up and a beautiful smile graced her lips. "Would you show them to me?"

"Of course, Bella." Like I can deny you anything.

On our way back, we stayed quiet. She flipped through my magazine, exclaiming from time to time when she found something she liked. I soaked in her every exclamation, her every sound; they all sounded like music to me. _You will end up with her._ I remembered Lucy's words from my weird dream. Could I really end up with her? Would she even look at me? Honestly, older people grossed out girls her age.

Bella helped me stock the fridge and cupboards.

"Can I ask something?" I was afraid this would come.

"Yes." I said carefully.

"H-how o-old are y-you?" she stammered and blushed. I was expecting her to ask me about my behavior last night, not this.

I would scare her if I say my age. I couldn't lie to her. "Would it really matter for you?"

"Not really, but I didn't envision you like this when Alice told me she had an older brother."

"What did you think I had white hair and was walking helped by a cane?" I asked teasingly.

Her eyes widened and shook her head violently until she realized it was joke and burst in laughter. Melodic laughter that made my brain create a song. I hadn't thought of playing in over a year.

"I thought you were out of college or something. I didn't know you were running the magazine at that time. But still…"

"Yes?" I prompted. "How old do you think I am?"

"I may insult you." She whispered.

"Have you met Alice? She insults me on a daily basic! I'm used to it. I enjoy it." I chuckled. She smiled and bit her lip. "Won't you tell me, Bella? You made me curious."

I was pressing her to say something that wouldn't lead us anywhere. I was foolish.

"Thirty five?" Was I looking that old? Maybe Esme was right.

"Try again." I said and leaned against the counter, next to her.

"Am I close, at least?"

"Nearly."

"Hmm…higher or lower?"

"Now, you are truly insulting me! Higher! Really, Bella! Do I look a hundred?" I exclaimed unable to contain my amusement.

"Lower, right." She muttered, her eyes scanned my face and she frowned. _Lower, yes. Please._ My dirty mind begged her. But not in our conversation. Lower on my body. I was wondering if she was able to tell my current state if she glanced lower.

"Twenty six?" I smiled despite myself. From thirty-five I had gone to twenty-six. Nice. I shook my head no and pointed my thumb up.

"Twenty eight?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope. Do you give up?"

"I'm always up to a good challenge. Thirty?" she asked again.

I didn't say anything. I just watched her watching me. "Am I right? You're thirty?"

I shrugged, allowing it. Her eyes were wide and she looked amazed. Here comes the stupid question about thirty-complex…or some shit.

"Let's go to the living room." She offered. I followed her, still waiting for her exclamations on my age.

"What happened to you, Edward?" Her question caught me off guard. She was serious and watched me afraid I'd break any second.

"What do you mean?" I had to play it cool. I wasn't ready to talk about that. Maybe she was just worried that I was alone at this age, of course she thought something had happened.

"I read in the newspaper about the accident." She said so quiet I thought I didn't hear her right.

I didn't say anything, again.

"It must be awful to lose someone you love. I wouldn't know that and I really don't want to know that. Now I'm babbling and hurting you by reminding you of that day." She sighed.

"I parked on the beach, not cutting off the engine. I was fumbling in the glove box for the ring when my foot hit the acceleration. We went in the water and sank. I couldn't open the door until I stupidly broke the window. She inhaled water and by the time I opened the door…she wasn't breathing anymore. People had gathered on the beach, but all I remember is, me trying to make her breath again. I couldn't lose them. But I did, because I am a prick." I found myself saying.

"Oh Edward!" Bella exclaimed and rushed to me. She was in my lap and soothing me in less than a second. I realized I had started crying during my confession and took a shuddering breath. I felt weak by letting her see me cry, but couldn't stop the tears even if my life depended on it. They were falling with no intention of ever stopping.

She stayed there and stroked my hair, whispered things in my ear until I got a hold of myself. Bella got up and my arms hugged her closer. I buried my nose in her hair and shamelessly inhaled her strawberry scent.

"I'll make tea. For the nerves." She murmured. I let her get up and hugged my knees to my chest. I felt very vulnerable at that moment. I hadn't talked with anyone about that day and now, I felt a little better, but still vulnerable. I let out a piece of my heart that I had kept locked for the past year. Bella didn't pity me, she simply tried to soothe my pain.

She came back with two mugs of tea and put them on the coffee table. Her eyes darted from the spot next to me to my lap and she bit her lip. I took her hand and helped her on my lap. "Stay here." I murmured in her hair.

"I am so sorry I made you hurt." She said apologetically.

"I had to talk about this at some point." I told her. I looked at the watch. It was already seven pm, when had the time passed?

"I have to tell you something." Bella fidgeted in my lap.

"Yeah?"

"Alice isn't coming here tonight. She's staying over at Jasper's."

"Okay." I didn't have the energy to be mad. I will talk with her later. "Would you stay the night?"

"I'd love to."

"Good to know I didn't scare you off. Yet." I added.

"You can't do that. It takes more than this to scare me."

We drank our tea and I told her a bit about Lucy. Somehow, it was so easy to talk with Bella about Lucy.

"I wish I had such nice memories to share." She sighed.

"You're still young." Great, Cullen! Remind yourself she is too young.

"Mom always told me I've been born middle age." She said softly.

"Then you are older than me. I must admit you don't look a day older than seventeen."

"I am sorry about earlier. I had no idea you are thirty. You look younger, but sometimes…you look much older."

"My mother told me the exact same words a few months ago." I admitted.

We were dancing around something and I couldn't put my finger on what.

The front door opened and closed. Bella began to scramble off my lap but I didn't let her. Alice could kill me, I didn't care. I enjoyed being close to her, even if it was the only way I could be close to her.

"Edward! Why won't either of you answer the phone?" A pissed Zafrina was the last thing I wanted now. I waited for her come in the living room, let some shocked exclamations out and then answer her.

She appeared from around the corner. "Oh Jesus!" Her eyes were wide and settled on Bella. "Good evening!"

"Hello, Zafrina! She's Bella. Alice's best friend. She's staying for dinner. I am sorry I didn't answer my phone, I was telling Bella about Lucy." I smiled at Zafrina. I was sure that soon I'd have to collect her eyes off the floor.

"O-of course, sir."

"Zafrina, don't be angry with me." I warned her.

"Right. Edward." She said quickly and rushed out of the room.

"What must she think of me? Why did you keep me here?" Bella asked me annoyed.

"I like you on my lap." I said before I realized what I had said.

"What?"

I couldn't find an escape so I shrugged. Bella put her head back on my shoulder. "You smell good."

Was this the confessions hour? I wanted to tell her how I felt. _And how is that, Edward?_ I felt like I couldn't let her out of my sight.

"I'm sure." I snorted.

"You do. I won't lie about that. Better than last night when you had perfume on you." Has she sniffed me too last night? I started to feel like I wasn't the only one feeling things.

"What's your shampoo?" I found myself asking.

"Strawberries. Why?"

"Shower gel or soap?"

"Freesia. Why, Edward?"

"What else…you must have a cream or perfume of something. There's a third smell I can't place." I said and sniffed her shamelessly. She turned three shades of red.

"Last night?" she asked knowingly.

"Yes. Why are you blushing?"

"It was… I can't tell you." She snorted. What could it be? I could smell it now, too. Recently since she admitted that I smelt good it became more potent. What could it be?

It was sort of musky and spicy.

"Bella? Please tell me." I pleaded her, my hand running over her hip.

"I was very…excited to finally meet you." She blurted out the last part and nuzzled her little nose in my neck.

What was so embarrassing about that? Older people were excited to meet me. Musky. Spicy. _Excited_. I was hard in less than a second. She had been aroused by meeting me! She was aroused right now, while she stayed on my lap! She could feel how excited her news made me.

She had stopped breathing. "Bella?" I tried. I had to be sure she was okay.

"You smell like rain and a heady scent…and manly." I smiled at her words and hugged her closer to my chest. Damn if she felt my erection! I couldn't care less! This girl wanted me too, at some extent.

"DINNER!" I jumped so high, I almost sent Bella to the floor. Zafrina should have learned not to scream like that.

We got up and went to the kitchen, took turns washing our hands, and stayed quietly at the table.

"When is Alice coming?" Zafrina asked me.

"Who knows?" I shrugged and put some mashed potatoes on my plate.

Bella was cutting a piece of steak, avoiding my gaze. I had made her nervous. Had I misunderstood her? Was I imagining this again? "You're joining us, I hope." I told Zafrina.

"Oh, really!" she exclaimed annoyed but got a plate for herself and sat down.

It was a dense tension in the air and Zafrina tried to lighten the mood. "Alice told me about your decision. I am proud of you!"

"What decision?" I asked confused. When had she talked with Alice?

"To see Rosalie!" she exclaimed, beaming at me.

"Who is Rosalie?" I asked. I've never heard of her.

"She's your mother's friend and Alice talked with her for you. You want help."

Oh, my help. I had promised I would accept it. But this soon? Why was she taking decisions for me?

"Right. I will see her. I promised."

After dinner was over, Zafrina dragged me aside. Here it comes!

"Edward?" she asked seriously.

"Zafrina?"

"It's not the time to get smart with me. You won't talk with _anyone_, not even your family about Lucy and you talk with a total stranger about her!?" she exploded.

"Bella's not a stranger." Something in my words made her eyes widen again and she scanned me carefully.

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen."

"HAVE YOU UTTERLY LOST YOUR MIND?"

I instinctively covered my ears and winced at the high volume. Who was she to talk like this with me? To yell at me!

"Zafrina, I won't tolerate you screaming at me."

"Do you want me to call Esme? What is in that head of yours, Edward? She's almost half your age!" she yelled.

"Hush! Leave!" I shouted and pointed to my door. I had never screamed at this amazing woman that helped me in life and with the house, but now…

"It's so true." She muttered. "Love makes people blind." She huffed and left.

I stayed frozen in the foyer, looking at the spot Zafrina had been. Love? Was this what I was feeling? I thought I knew all about love. This was lust, I was sure.

Like in every other case, lust. I had to fuck her and get done with my new obsession. The mere thought of just _fucking_ Bella made my stomach twist. She didn't deserve that. Especially not from me. Not a broken man that was thirteen years older than her.

"Edward?" Her soft voice came from upstairs.

I followed it a little too eagerly and found Bella in Alice's room, frowning at the clothes. "They're too small."

"You can wear mine again." I offered.

She nodded and put the pajama on her and bid me good night. I went to my room, mulling on our conversation from earlier. Did she really mean all those things? They were dangerous and if she said the word…I was afraid I'd just have to cave and do whatever she wanted. If she truly liked me, too, we had to wait. At least until she was eighteen, I wasn't going to do anything.

I sighed irritated at my thoughts and tugged at my hair. A bark startled me. I had forgotten all about my dog…How could I? Right, Bella. I should stop thinking about this girl or I'll truly go mad.

I made my way downstairs and opened the door. He jumped on me and licked my face.

"None of that!" I said sternly and pushed him down. He listened and dropped to the floor, entering the house.

It's been a year and half since I got him. I still remember how little he was. It took me a second to realize he brought big chunks of dirt in, on his paws.

"Stop right there!" I shouted and he froze on his way upstairs looking at me scared.

"Look what you did." I pointed around me; he had the shame to look down. "Don't move an inch." I dared him and went to get a mop to clean the mess and his paws.

"What's the commotion? ARGHH!" I glanced up at Bella from where I was standing on the first step, cleaning Snuffles's paws. He started barking and wriggling his tail; a second later he jumped on Bella.

"Don't!" I yelled.

"Stop licking me!" she moaned and tried to pry his head from her face. He was on a mission, to clean her face.

I sighed exasperated as I saw the dirt on the stairs and I could only imagine what was on Bella.

"That's it! You're spending the night out!" I yelled, effectively stopping him. He came to me and nuzzled in my leg, whining. Apologizing.

"Are you okay?" I asked Bella as I helped her up.

"I don't think I have to wash my face in the morning." She laughed. "You didn't say you had a dog."

"You never asked." I grinned at her and crouched down to finish cleaning his paws. Why had I been an ass to Zafrina? The splotches of his previous dirt looked worse after I mopped them.

"Can I? You're doing it wrong." Bella offered.

"I didn't invite you to spend the night so you could clean my dog's mess!" I exclaimed and kept rubbing at the floor.

"Oh please, I want to help. You are spreading the dirt, now. Don't be stubborn, Edward." Bella pleaded with me, wincing at how the floor looked now. My once white tile was brown.

"I hate you, Snuffles." I muttered and threw the mop away.

Bella had a bucket next to me and she took the mop, cleaning it. "No, Bella. Please, I feel bad." I whispered and tried to pry her fingers off the mop's handle. Her hand was as soft as I remembered.

"Let me. I want to help you."

"Fine. I'll get him some food. Come on, Snuff." I told him and went to the kitchen. He padded after me and kept glancing at Bella.

I put food in his bowl and scratched him as he started eating, still looking in the hallway. "What, boy? She's Bella." I said quietly.

I watched as she mopped there and she looked like she had always been here, in my house. Cooking breakfast, wearing my clothes, making me tea and now…cleaning after my dog.

Snuffles turned to me and put him paw on my knee. "Yes?" I questioned him amused. He looked like a toddler when he saw something new. He was looking at Bella and then at me as if asking my permission to go to her.

I was surprised earlier when he had jumped on her and licked her face. He never liked strangers. He was either aggressive towards them or staying away, never playing with them. I had almost shipped him to Esme when I was with Lucy; he had tried to bite her a few times until he realized she wouldn't hurt me. Then they were the best of friends, I didn't even exist anymore.

"What, boy? You want to go to Bella?" He barked happily and I rolled my eyes. Great, my dog was monopolizing the women in my life! Did I just call Bella the woman of my life?

His bark brought me back to reality and we went to the hallway where Bella had just finished cleaning.

"Thank you. I have no idea how to thank you for this."

"I wanted to help, really. It looks better, doesn't it?" she gestured to the floor, which was once again white.

"Yes. It's white again." I laughed.

"I'll make myself another tea, I can't sleep." She told me and headed to the kitchen. I stepped aside to stop her and tell her, I'd make the tea. She bumped in me and gasped.

"I will make it." I said. "Go upstairs or to the living room."

"Do you mind if I go to your room? I saw some books last night…"

"Of course. Go anywhere you'd like. Honey or sugar?" I asked.

"Honey." She said sweetly and winked at me. Did she just tease me? Was there an innuendo to this word that I wasn't aware of? Honey. Oh shit! She unofficially called me 'honey'. _Stop thinking of that, Cullen!_ It's impossible. She's in my every thought.

It took me five minutes to find the tea, although I had put it in the cupboard earlier, another five to find the honey and over ten minutes to realize that water evaporates when it boils. No wonder, it kept disappearing.

Almost an hour after I had promised to make tea, I made my way upstairs. I was a disaster in the kitchen.

Bella was curled on my couch, with Snuffles at her feet and with my copy of 'The Invisible Man' in her hands.

"The tea is served." I said and entered my room, drinking in her form, curled like that on my couch. She looked like she belonged there.

"Finally! I was starting to get worried. I thought you might have fallen in the kettle." She was teasing me again.

"I think it would have been too large for me to drown."

"You mean too tight." _Don't think of-_ too late, my mind went straight to what could be tight. I was hopeless.

I shrugged and gave her the cup of tea and sat next to her. Snuffles moved his head on my lap and rubbed it on my leg, wanting to be scratched. I scratched him and watched Bella as she read and kept sipping from her tea.

"It's amazing. Although it took you an eternity, the tea is amazing." She complimented me.

"Thank you. It was worth the waiting." I chuckled and sipped from mine.

"Slow and good, better than fast and bad." Bella said quietly, a smile playing on her lips. However you'd want it.

"However you'd want it." I confirmed my thoughts. My filter was long gone. I had to think fast and escape from the awful situation I had just put myself in.

Bella looked nervously at me, blushing. I had scared her again. "Sometimes, faster means good, too."

I couldn't find an escape, I had said too much and she just- wait…"faster means good". Oh Jesus! She would be the death of me. I truly hope we're thinking about the same thing.

"Bella." I almost breathed her name. My erection was becoming uncomfortable and she wasn't helping me by saying such things. She glanced at me and smirked. _Two can play a game, Ms…._ Shit! I didn't even know her last name. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure." She looked amused at me.

"What's your last name?"

"Swan." She grinned and re-focused on the book. Swan, she was like a swan. I hadn't met a person with such fitting names before. A beautiful swan. _Swan! The chief of police in Forks was Swan…_Holy shit!

"Your father…is the chief of police in Forks!" I half yelled, scaring Snuffles who ran out of the room.

"Yes." Bella told me, not taking her eyes off the book. I was dead. If I wanted what I wanted and if she, by some miracle, wanted it too…her father would have me killed. "Whatever you think it's wrong." I turned to her surprised.

"How do you know what I think?" I challenged her.

"I can see the wheels turning." She laughed. "I'm here because I followed Alice, yes. But I came to Seattle to be freer if you understand me."

"What does freer mean?" I don't know if I like where this conversation was headed.

"Freer means that I can do whatever I want and I don't have to tell anyone about my decisions." Bella said and closed the book with a small thud.

I watched her cautiously, not knowing what she may do. She scrambled on her knees and crawled to me. My body froze and I felt my blood buzzing in my veins as she approached me, my stomached tightened in anticipation and I was harder than ever, which was impossible if I thought rationally.

Bella's small hands cupped my cheeks and she straddled my lap, not sitting just staying over me and staring in my eyes. "I'm trying to understand what is running through your head. I would feel very embarrassed if my assumptions are wrong." She said softly and gazed in my eyes. My hands itched to encircle her waist and press her to me. I resisted, I had to hear her out.

"What are you telling me, Bella?"

"You are the most beautiful man I've seen in my life. You are intriguing and I want to know everything about you. I want to help you. I am sure you're thinking that I'm mad, but that's alright, it will only open my eyes and make me realize that it's impossible to happen what I want." She was talking in riddles that I understood but was too scared to believe them.

"What do you want?" I asked, knowing her answer already.

"You." The hormonal man in me squealed, but the rational side reminded me again of her age.

"I've seen many…" What do I say? Girls? Women? "Women in my life and I had my fair share of them, but you are by far the most beautiful and mysterious creature I've encountered so far. I want to know all about you, too. I want to tell you about my problems and above it all, I want you too."

"But?" she prompted me, she looked upset. I had misunderstood her. Damn it!

"But you are too young. I don't want to steal your teenage life by…" There wasn't logic in my last sentence. "Bella, I am afraid to react to my own feelings. This may end up badly." I said gesturing between us.

She fell on my lap, the same look of defeat was on her face, as last night when her father left. I knew now, who Charlie was. I was starting to know more about her.

"Does it matter to you that much that I am only seventeen?" she whispered and to my horror, tears appeared in her eyes.

Zafrina was right. Love is blind and unconditional. "I don't care about your age. Are you willing to lose every teenage experience only to…be with a middle aged man?" I can't believe I had just said that!

Her face lit up instantly. "You want me?" she asked hopefully.

It was time for drastic measures. I dragged her hips closer to mine, pressing her to my erection. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in amazement. "Since I first saw you. I had no idea who you were, but I wanted you. My body called for you. There won't be a moment when I won't want you, Bella. This is irreversible." I admitted and couldn't stop my hips from rocking gently in hers.

Bella threw her head back and moaned loudly, her hands fell to my neck and her back arched. The imagine in front of me was so erotic that I felt a carnal need to have her.

"Can I kiss you?" I whispered, imagining how her lips would feel against mine. She moaned again and pressed her hot center against my erection. My lips went to her neck and I kissed all the length of it. One hand went to her breast and squeezed. I had unleashed the monster within me. There was no going back. Ever.

"Edward!" Her moan made my cock twitch violently and I was afraid I'd cum prematurely if she kept that shit up. I had to stop the rocking, soon. "Make me cum." Bella gasped out and kept rubbing against my erection. Her words knocked the breath out of my lungs.

I got a good hold of her and got up, bringing our center even closer together. We both moaned at the contact. I walked to my bed carefully. "Do it again." She breathed in my ear.

"What, baby?"

"Moan." She whispered huskily.

"Make me." I said, my voice hoarse. I pressed her to bed and kept the friction between our lower halves.

Her legs wrapped around me waist and she wildly buckled her hips. "Bella!" I groaned, twitching again.

I shimmered down her body and she whined when she lost contact with my cock. I smirked and removed my pajama pants from her legs. She wasn't wearing knickers. "Do you want to kill me?" I groaned and watched her pussy, which was glistening. She was so wet…I had to taste her. I put her legs on my shoulder and brought her hot pussy closer to my mouth.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Enjoy it, baby." I murmured and licked her once. She arched in my arms and screamed my name. My tongue entered her tight pussy and I hoped that soon that would be my cock, which was screaming at me right now for being neglected. I sucked and bit her clit, earning moans and more juices. She was going to cum very soon; her muscles started clamping around my tongue. I traced her engorged clit with my finger making her shiver and without warning, I plunged it in her. "HOLY CRAP! EDWARRRRRRRRD!" Bella started quivering in my arms and soon she became slack, sweet juices invading my mouth. I sucked her dry. I'd never tire of tasting her. She was delicious.

I dropped her legs on the bed and watched her face. A lazy grin was spread on her face and she looked peaceful. Her eyes opened and she gazed at me with her doe eyes. In less than a second, I was on my back, which meant I had fallen on the floor, with Bella on top of me. The top part of the pajama's was ripped by my eager hands and I took her nipple in my mouth.

I felt her soft hand enclose around my clothed erection and my hips rose in the air. Her fingers untied the knot of my slacks and then she took them off. I hadn't bothered with boxers so I was standing in front of her, naked. "Off." She murmured and tugged at my shirt. I ripped it too, not bothering with it. She touched me again, this time, skin on skin. The feeling of her small hand around my cock was impossible to describe. She moved her hand up and down, slowly, unsure of what to do. I put mine above hers and helped her pump me. Her hand clamped convulsively on my cock, it became sweaty after a few strokes.

"Just like that. This helps, too." I showed her as I spread pre-cum on my shaft. Her eyes widened and she squeezed me. The muscles in my stomach coiled again and the second I felt her other hand touch my balls softly, I twitched for the last time and cum shot out of me. I didn't have time to move her or prepare her. I screamed her name loudly as I found my release. I felt boneless, floating above the floor.

I opened my eyes some time later and saw Bella, sitting on my legs, gazing in awe at her stomach and breasts, which were covered in my cum. The imagine in front of me was one I would like to take a picture of and frame it.

"I'm sorry." I said. My voice was husky. My finger wiped a chunk of cum from her stomach and wiped it off on the carpet. "I should have warned you."

"I feel like you just claimed me as yours. Don't ever apologize for covering me in your cum." My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I groaned loudly at her words. Did she had any concept how she was affecting me? How her mere presence was making me want her.

I turned her on her back and took her face in my hands. "Have you ever been kissed, Bella?"

"No."

"I'll make it good, I promise." I cradled her head in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. Soft, warm and hot. I kissed her close-mouthed for minutes on end, her lips were as addictive as the rest of her. She moaned quietly and her hand went to my hair, I felt the vibrations of her moan on my lips. I pried her mouth open and slowly entered the sweet place. She tasted like fruit tea and mint from her toothpaste. Her tongue touched mine and I groaned at the contact. No one else had made me be so vocal.

"Edward." She said in my mouth and sucked on my tongue like a pro.

_I like it. I'm not gonna crack.  
I miss you. I'm not gonna crack.  
I love you. I'm not gonna crack.  
I killed you. I'm not gonna crack._

Fuck! What is that? It was annoying and it was my ring tone. I wrenched my mouth off Bella's and swore loudly. "Fuck!"

She looked scared and scrambled up, trying to put the ripped pajama top back on her.

I retrieved my phone from my nightstand. Alice. Fucking perfect.

"Alice?"

"I know it's late. I am sorry if I woke you, but I was wondering if you could come and get me. Bella isn't picking up, I'm sure she's sleeping and Angela never bothers to answer her phone." Shit, Alice didn't know Bella was here!

"Where am I coming?" I asked, putting the phone between my ear and shoulder and knotted the pajama top on Bella. I beamed at her and went to my desk to write the address. When I turned around, she had concealed the view with my pajama bottoms again. I went to my closet, got a pair of boxers out, and leaned on the closet door to put them on.

"Okay, Alice. I wrote it. I'm on my way. When you get home we're going to have a long talk." I threatened her.

"Mom knows about Jasper!" she defended him.

"Does she know you're spending the night there and that I have to come at…one AM and pick you up?"

"I love him."

"I'm sure." I snorted.

"I do and what are you doing still home?"

"I'm leaving. Cut me some slack.." I hung up and went to get the post it with the address and my car keys. _"I love him."_ I mocked her.

"Are you leaving like that?" Bella asked amused.

"Yes. Is there a problem with what I am- oh Jesus!" I realized I had only boxers on. "Why did Mom insist on trying again? I wish I was an only child." I grabbed my slacks off the floor and another shirt.

"You don't! You wouldn't have met me otherwise." Bella sang and flopped on my bed.

"True! Oh I can't leave." I groaned and looked at the amazing girl on my bed. I went to her and kissed her again, sucking her bottom lip in my mouth. "There is a guest room next to my room. Go there and I will explain to Alice you stayed again."

"Wait!" she gripped my hand panicked. "It's a secret!"

"Yes, Bella. No one will know until you want to. Until you are ready." I promised and kissed her again.

My phone rang again. "What?"

"I'm freezing. It's cold out here." Alice said.

"I got my car keys. I'm coming!" I hung up again and sighed annoyed. "Good night."

"Night." She murmured back.

I stumbled over Snuffles who was outside my door and rushed downstairs and outside. It was freezing, indeed. It was May for God' sake! I sped to the address Alice had given me and I saw her in _his_ arms when I parked in front of her. She had the nerve to kiss him for a whole minute and the hope in my car.

"Hi!"

I 'hmph-ed' and turned the car, heading home.

"Who are you calling at this hour, crazy girl?" I asked as I saw her with her phone.

"Bella. I'm worried, she hasn't answered her phone the whole night."

Because she had been under me withering in pleasure. "She's home. My house." I clarified.

"WHAT?"

"We kept talking after grocery shopping and she stayed for dinner then she was too tired and now, she's in the guest room next to my room." A good story I just made up.

"Oh, poor girl. What did you talk about?"

"Who's Rosalie? Zafrina mentioned her." I avoided her question.

"The psychologist. Don't do this. Answer me." She insisted.

"Lucy."

Alice watched me with her big green eyes, unmoving.

"I was fine. I broke down only once and…it feels good that I actually talked about it." I admitted when she didn't say anything.

"I'll make you an appointment with Rosalie on Monday. Is it okay?" she asked as soon as she found her voice.

"Let me check my schedule first. I have a few meetings on Monday."

"Okay."

We arrived home and Alice came with me to see Bella. She was sleeping soundly with Snuffles lounged next to her. I closed the door softly and turned to Alice. "Good night, Alice."

"Night." She whispered. "I think he likes her."

"He licked her, so yes." I smiled and went to my room.

I didn't flick the lights on, only slumped on my bed exhausted. Did it really happen? Had I tasted Bella here, not even an hour ago? The sheets still smelled like her and I inhaled deeply, drinking in her scent. I fell asleep smiling, knowing she was on the other side of the wall and she was all mine. I'll be hers for as long as she'll want me.

* * *

**I think it's too fast, but that's how it came out. I'll tune it down, I promise.**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not mine...**

**Many thanks to my beta! I love your reviews, keep them coming! If you have any questions, ask them and I'll answer. I know it may be a bit confusing, now. But I'll explain more and more.**

* * *

EPOV

"Don't! You'll wake him." I heard a rushed whisper. A moment later, I felt something big on top of me and something wet on my face. I groaned and turned around. He knew I hated this shit! He licked my ear and whined quietly.

"Come on, I'm dressed now. Don't wake him!" Now the voice sounded stern. Snuffles left my bed by some miracle and I sighed in relief. A second later, I realized Bella was in my room trying to convince my dog not wake me.

I opened an eye and saw her retracting form with Snuffles behind her. She had my clothes on her, again. Now it was a pair of shorts, I think and a large shirt. I was hard again. I felt like a hormonal teenager when I was around her. I got up and stretched then went downstairs. I had to know what she was doing. I didn't hear any movement in the house. Alice must be asleep, still but where was Bella?

The kitchen reminded me of my problem last night, with the tea. I chuckled and went to get some juice. That was when I saw Bella outside, playing with Snuffles. My heart tightened and a stupid grin attached to my face.

I continued my morning routine and when I heard the front door open, my heart sped up. Zafrina was right, I got it bad.

I was ready to say morning in a nice way but all words left me when I saw her coming inside. Her hair was pulled up with a pencil, I think and there was a big bruise on her neck. Shit!

"Morning. I hope he didn't wake you." She whispered and came to me.

I pulled the pencil from her hair and arranged it so it covered the hickey and put my arms around her. "He does it every morning. Good morning." I whispered back and put my head on her chest. "Did I mention that you look fantastic in my clothes?"

"I didn't want to dirty my clothes when I got him out. We should be careful; Alice can wake up any moment." She told me and ran her fingers through my hair. It felt nice. "Did you just purr?" Bella asked me between chuckles.

"It feels good." I admitted. "And yes, we should be more careful. Keep you hair like that. You have…a hickey on your neck. I'll be more careful, I promise."

"Help me get something for breakfast from the fridge." I followed her confused. I was eating my cereal, already.

The fridge was behind the door and she pressed her back on the wall, bringing my head to hers. I liked the way she thought. I grinned and met her halfway. We kissed as if our lives depended on it. I couldn't get enough of her. She tugged at my hair and my hands went under the shirt, touching her soft flesh of her back. Her hips pressed into mine and I disentangled from her. I had to put some space between us or I'd do something I'd surely regret later. We still had a lot to talk about.

"One or two eggs?" Bella asked breathlessly.

"None. I am eating milk with cereal, today. Have some, too. It's great." I said and led her to the table.

As we started eating, Alice made her way in the kitchen. "Hi." She was uncharacteristically tired.

She started talking with Bella about some project they had to do and I couldn't help but pay attention. It was the first time I paid attention to Alice's schoolwork.

"Have you looked at your schedule?"

"Yes, in my sleep. When, Alice? I have to call Kate, she knows it, if you really want to know." I said uninterested.

"Can I talk with her?" She was bouncing again. I guess, she was never tired. I threw my phone at her.

"It's Kate Kingston." I said, yawning and went to drop the bowl in the sink.

"Perfect."

"Can you drive me back?" Bella asked quietly.

"Sure. Let me get dressed."

"Yeah, me too."

"Alice, try not to talk with her for hours, please." I begged her and left to change.

I went back downstairs to find Alice hyperactive as ever. "She said you have the afternoon free. I'll talk with Rose. Mom would be proud of you."

"Like you haven't told her already!" I snorted and took my phone back.

"I haven't, yet. Get Bella home and then we will talk. I owe some explanations about Jasper."

"You sure do."

Bella came downstairs and said she's ready to go. The second I closed the door after me, the car seemed too small and I felt like suffocating.

"What's going to happen, now?" Bella asked after a few minutes.

I glanced at her, "What do you mean?" Maybe she didn't want this anymore.

"I mean…how will this work? Because I want it to work, Edward."

"We'll see each other, I know that. We'd just have to be sneaky." I chuckled and put a hand on her knee. She was blushing again.

"Last night…" she started and got a far away look in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"It was amazing. I am happy we didn't…jump into anything." She was blushing harder than ever. I was right about waiting.

"We can wait for as long as you want." I promised.

"I feel bad for not being that ready…you are a man and you need that and I am just…too stupid to realize that-"

"You're not stupid and I want to wait. I am doing everything your way. Last night, I promised myself to wait until you'd be eighteen."

"Just a few months, then." Bella laughed and relaxed some.

"When is your birthday?"

"Don't even think. And I swear, I'll kill Alice if she tells you! I hate it! I hate presents!" I was surprised by her little outburst. Okay, no birthday presents. Yet. "Yours?"

My what? "My what?" There goes my filter. She had ruined it for good.

"Birthday."

I parked in front of her block. "Not gonna tell! And I'll kill Alice if she tells you!" I mocked her and earned and small punch in my arm. "June twentieth."

"That is in less than a month!"

"So? There's nothing important about it. Just a number." I said, I never saw the big deal of turning a specific age. Here we were, back at the age discussion.

"I agree. We established that I am almost forty so…" Bella laughed and fidgeted in her seat.

"Right. You're older." I chuckled and leaned to her.

"What are you doing? People can-"

"No one can see, Bella. I have tinted windows. Now be quiet and let me kiss you. I'll miss you and I have no idea when I'll see you next." She contemplated my words and threw her arms around my neck, kissing me fiercely.

"I'll come and do homework with Alice." She promised.

I watched her for a whole minute, thinking of what Alice had said yesterday morning. How she off-handedly invited Bella to live with us just to cook for me. It was too soon to ask for that. I had to wait at least until she finished school.

"I'll be there." I said and kissed her again.

"Bye, Edward." Bella murmured and pressed her lips to my cheek. "I love your stubble."

"Bye, my little tease." I chuckled and kissed her forehead. She closed the car door and before I could lock my muscles or give myself the 'Don't do this' talk, I was next to her, grinning.

"Did I forget something?" she frowned.

"I'm walking you to your flat." I had to know where she lived.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you just want to know where I live." Shit, she read me.

"Maybe." I shrugged and opened the block's door. We ascended the stairs. "No elevator?" I asked.

"I hate it." she shuddered. I grinned. I had found someone that understood me.

"I hate them too. They're quite scary."

"You're just mocking me."

"Am not! I'm serious. I work on the sixth floor of a big building. I always go on the stairs. You can ask Kate. She's my assistant." I said. Kate and everyone else.

"That's funny." Bella laughed and she stumbled on the stairs. I caught her easily and straightened her. "I should warn you. I'm quite clumsy."

"I've noticed." I chuckled and caught her hand, as she wanted to hit me again. "You are adorable when you blush." I murmured and hugged her to my side.

We stopped at the third floor and she went to a door that didn't look secure. A boy got out of it and he waved at Bella.

"Hey! Thanks for leaving us alone."

"Anytime." Bella muttered and stopped in front of the door.

"Who was that?" I asked, watching the boy descend the stairs.

"Ben, Angela' boyfriend. I'll see you tomorrow, then." She said hopefully.

"It depends on Rosalie." I growled her name. Bella's eyebrows shot up. "My…shrink?" I asked not knowing if she was that or not.

"Rosalie…McCarthy?" Bella asked me, her face glowing. I shrugged. "Alice knows her, right?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Oh God. She's the only Rosalie I know. I think we're talking about the same one. If you see Emmett tell him I said 'hi'!" she started bouncing. She was spending too much time with my sister.

"Who's Emmett?"

"Her husband!" she exclaimed. I hadn't seen her so happy yet.

"Okay. Go inside now." I smiled and touched her cheek slowly, the only thing I could do there.

"Bye!" she said and went inside, closing the door after her.

I stayed there for a minute and then left. 13A. I had to remember the flat.

Home, I talked with Alice about Jasper and somehow we ended up talking about Lucy. I never lost it, but kept talking. I was glad I could do it. After dinner, I went to my room and took out a box I never thought I'd have the power to look in.

I sat on my bed and looked in it, taking things out. A letter, photos and some of her personal belongings, including the box with the ring. I opened it and gazed at it for a long time, imagining a life I denied us.

"Edward could you- oh…"

I raised my head to look at Alice.

She eyed me curiously, her eyes shifting to the ring. "It's wonderful." She murmured and approached the bed. It was pity in her voice, which made my blood boil in anger. I threw the ring box on the opposite wall and kicked everything else off the bed.

"I killed her, Alice!" I exclaimed angrily. "She was pregnant, we hadn't told anyone. I was going to ask her!"

"Shh, calm down. It wasn't your fault, Edward."

"It was! I should have been more cautious! Hit the hand brake and kill the engine, but I only killed them. I'm a murderer." I screamed. Her tiny arms went around me and she hugged me close. I didn't have enough energy to fight her off so I let her hug me.

"Never call yourself a murderer." She demanded and her voice was shaking. I turned and hugged her to me.

"I love you, Alice." I confessed and kissed her head.

"I love you, too. That's why I don't want to see you hurt anymore. I was so happy yesterday when I heard you sing…and this morning you looked so much better, but now you're again brooding."

Because Bella wasn't here. She had managed to distract me and make me forget about my problems. I was alone again and insecure and angry with myself. I needed a drink but I couldn't let go of Alice, she seemed to keep me sane in that moment.

Some time later, she shifted and told me to look at something. She had a picture of Lucy and me taken at home in Forks. "I'm sure she wants you to be happy. She'd be very mad if she knew how you are acting now. Try and get back to your life, things happen, Edward."

We were on the porch, wrapped in a blanket, her head on my shoulder and I was gazing at her lovingly. Her black hair was shining in the late afternoon sun and her blue eyes were glued to the disappearing sun. I had no idea someone had taken a picture then, but I was grateful. She looked so beautiful there.

"It was the first time you brought her home." Alice reminded me.

"I know. It feels unreal, as if it was in another lifetime. I was so angry with Mom for not liking her." I laughed remembering my tantrum.

"She realized that you love each other when I took this picture. She told me, 'they really love each other', she sounded astonished."

"How could I, the bad seed, fall in love, right?" I laughed.

"You're not a bad seed. You just did some bad things before you met Lucy." Alice said gently.

"As in leaving home because I wanted to find myself and befriending James." I snorted.

"You're still friends." She reminded me.

"Yeah. Some friends, we hadn't talked in over two years. He's in New York, I think."

"I didn't know. Oh, the reason I came here." She laughed and wiped her tears.

"Yes, Alice." I laughed and squeezed her to me.

"Could you drive me to school tomorrow? Again?" she smirked.

"I have to be at work at eight." I told her. "I'll drop you off early if you want."

"Don't bother, then. I'll call Bella." She winced at the thought. Wonder why.

"What's wrong? You don't like to drive with your best friend?" I asked, trying to understand her.

"Not as long as said best friend own a…how did you put it? Vintage collection car."

"Ah…" I chuckled at her impediment.

"I wish Dad would buy me that car, already."

"It can't be that bad." I told her.

"Wait until you see the car!" she exclaimed.

This meant, I'd see Bella in the morning, tomorrow. My mood lightened considerably at that thought.

Alice started giggling and I eyed curiously. What could it be?

"It's Sunday and you're still in. As yesterday."

"And…" I wasn't getting her point.

"You never stay in on a weekend night or if you are here…you have some slut with you."

"Alice! I'm considering telling Mom about your language." I threatened.

"It's true!" she insisted.

"I don't feel like going out." I said. I don't think I'd ever go out if I were to really be with Bella. I didn't need anyone else.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked in fake concern.

"Just go to bed and stop worrying about me." I said and pushed her off my bed.

"Night."

"Good night, Alice." She brought me the ring box and put it next to me, not saying a word and the she left.

I fell asleep with the picture next to me. I had to let go of Lucy, lock her away and give myself to Bella. I still couldn't understand how she liked me, I had to ask her this. I wanted to understand her.

***

I woke up at seven thirty the next morning and rushed around the house, getting dressed and eating, screaming at Alice to wake up. I had forgotten to put the alarm on last night.

Fifteen minutes to eight, I still had time to get to work, but she would be late to school, she hadn't come downstairs yet. I entered her room only to find it empty. I had been talking alone, great. She had left and I didn't have the chance to see Bella. I trudged my way to my car and sped to work.

"Finally! You made it!" Kate exclaimed and dropped a stack of files in my arms.

"Yeah, good morning to you, too." I muttered.

"It's eight thirty!"

"Traffic…" I said lamely.

"Late night again?" she asked, pressing her lips together.

"I forgot to put the alarm on and my sister loves me that much that she didn't think to wake me."

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"I need a coffee." I said and went to my office.

Around two PM I got a call from Rosalie McCarthy. She was expecting me at five in her office.

I left my office at four thirty and sped to my doom. I was afraid of the outcome of those meetings. How could she help me?

The address led me to a house. Was this her office? What had Alice gotten me into?

I rang the doorbell and I decided if she didn't answer in a minute I'm out of here. She answered in 50 seconds. Damn!

She was quite tall, blond, very beautiful and with piercing, cold blue eyes. She ushered me inside and closed the door behind her. How did she know it was me and not the milk guy?

"Edward Cullen." She said.

"Rosalie McCarthy." I smirked. Her eyes flashed in anger and turned on her heels stomping to what I could see was the living room.

"Are you coming?" she asked annoyed. I hurried after her. "Sit and listen very carefully. I don't like to repeat myself."

I nodded and sat on the couch. She acted and looked like chief bitch.

"You hate me and I hate you, it's mutual. You don't cooperate, I won't help. You don't ask question, just answer mine. You don't talk with anyone about what we talk and I'll return the favor. You are allowed to ask just one question per session."

She was worse than I thought. But people like her did good jobs, I had to have faith. "Alright." I approved.

"Perfect." The ghost of a smiled appeared on her lips and she sat on the armchair in front of me. "Ask your first question. Oh and you are allowed a veto per session. But that doesn't mean I won't ask the same question another time." Rosalie told me.

"Okay. Do I have to ask my question now?"

"You just asked me something. But yes you can. Anything. We don't have to have secrets. Anything you want to know about me."

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"You could have put it in a statement or a demand and I would have been obliged to answer you. Treasure your questions, Edward." She reproved me. "Answering your question, I am twenty-seven. My birthday was last week."

"Happy birthday, then."

"Thank you. Can we start or is there a problem if we start today?"

"We can start." I sighed and prepared myself for hell.

She pressed a button on a recorder and said, "Edward, session one. May 25th, 2009."

"How do you feel right now?" she asked me, getting comfortable in her armchair.

"I don't know." I said honestly. There were too many emotions in me.

"That's not an answer. Try again." She encouraged me.

"I'm irritated at you and angry at myself for being here, for listening to my little sister and coming here to have every fiber of my heart ripped into pieces as I tell you my love life." I nearly growled. I was surprised at how angry I was.

"A better answer. You are here so I can help you, not rip your heart. I am trying to heal you." She told me and watched me closely. "Tell me, what was her name and how did you meet?"

"Is this a joke? We're going to stay here and gossip about how I came to kill her? Do you want me to remember everything and then have you pity me?" I shouted.

"Mistake number one. You asked not one but three questions. Answer my question, now." She said calmly. I wanted to strangle her.

"Lucy Grant. We met in my last year of college." I said, my stomach twisting at the sweet memory.

"I asked how you met her not where."

"I was playing basketball with a friend and we saw this girl leaving the library. It was very late at night, they had kicked her out." I smiled, remembering her confession. "She was carrying a stack of books in her arms and while I told my friend to look at her, I saw her stumbling and falling down. I went to help her up and saw her knee was scratched. I invited her to my room." Rosalie raised her hand.

I bit my tongue not to ask 'What?' and waited for her question. "What was your intention?"

"To take care of her knee!" I exclaimed annoyed. "I have a degree in medicine. Anyway, she turned red and declined me, telling me, her friend would be worried if she didn't go to her room. So, I ditched my best friend and helped the girl to her room. I took care of her knee and she told me her name and what she was doing at that hour alone. I didn't leave, I couldn't."

"Did you find her attractive from the first second you saw her?" Those questions were annoying.

"Yes. She was very beautiful and fragile. She was studying to become a kindergarten teacher." I said remembering how horrified I had been when she told me her wish to spend every day with screaming toddlers.

"She sounds charming. How did you end up with her or was it that night the first time?" I couldn't believe how straight forward this woman was.

"First night in…" I trailed off, not wanting to ask something.

"As in sex, Edward."

"No, that happened after a few months, after she met my parents." I told her. She looked surprised. "You asked how we ended up together. We kept bumping into each other in the hallways; it was downright annoying, if you ask me. I became a bumbling idiot every time I saw her and I had no idea how to talk with her. The words didn't hold any significance when I tried to tell her something, even 'hi'. After a month of those stupid 'meetings'," I said and put quotation marks in the air, "we decided to get to know the other, actually. She asked me to lend her a book she had seen me reading and I told her to meet me at the coffee shop. I can say that I owe the beautiful relationship we had to the 'Great Gatsby'." I told Rosalie who was watching me with interest.

"You were already in love with her, you realize that?"

"Now, I am. Then it was annoying that I couldn't hold a conversation with the girl of my dreams."

"Was she?"

"Yes. She was in my every dream. Day and night." I admitted.

"One more question. Actually, a request. I want a picture of her and…if you have, something that belonged to her. Like a cloth or something like that." I eyed her dubiously.

"I have a box full with those things."

"Bring it with you next time."

"Sure. When is the next t- I mean…this is…" I gave up. This was definitely a question and I had no idea how to ask it, I wasn't allowed to.

"For the next three sessions, you've ruined your option on asking questions. I'd answer one of your previous three every time. As for the next session. Whenever you want it."

"Next week, same hour." I told her, she was an ungrateful bitch for doing that to me.

"Of course. The session is over." She closed the recorder and got up.

"Wait…what about the money?" I asked concerned about how much she would want.

"I am your mother's friend; do you really think I'd get money from you? I want to help."

This changed my opinion about her, radically. "Thank you." I said gratefully.

She shrugged and led me to the door. I got out and bumped in a big man. He looked angrily at me.

"Emmett, you're early!" Rosalie exclaimed, her voice was genuinely happy and she was smiling. Bi-polar people. "He's Edward, remember, I told you about him."

"Esme's boy?" Boy! I almost snorted. I was thirty!

"That's me. Edward Cullen." I said and extended my hand. He shook it violently with a big grin on his face. "Emmett McCarthy."

He was the one Bella squealed about and the one Lucy told me he would be my best friend. Those things didn't go together. At all.

"You aren't leaving, are you? Stay and watch the game with me." I started at him awestruck.

"Uhh…I don't know…"

"Oh come on, we have beer, honey?" he asked Rosalie who smiled and nodded. He kissed her and she went inside to get beer, I think. Emmett led me back inside and soon; we were in front of a big TV watching the game. He was easy to talk to and I realized we were becoming friends rapidly. I couldn't be angry with him for knowing Bella, but I was still curious how he knew her.

My phone rang sometime later and Rosalie looked at me curiously. "We have to talk about that, too."

I rolled my eyes and answered Alice. "Where are you?"

"Still here. I met Emmett." I explained.

"Oh, I see. Look, Bella brought me back and she went home to get something, but now when she was to come here…" Alice started laughing. "Sorry. Her car broke. Could you go and pick her and try and convince her to buy another car, maybe?" she asked, still snorting in laughter.

"Okay Alice. I'm your driver." I muttered.

"Bella's, now."

"Bella's." I sighed and hung up. I couldn't help the smile on my lips as I said her name.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Emmett boomed loudly, his eyes swirling with a deep emotion.

"Yes. She mentioned she knows you." I said.

"Course she does!" he exclaimed and Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Her father is my friend. I am a police officer, here." He told me.

"Nice. I have to go and pick her up. Her car broke down." I explained and got up.

"Be glad the beer didn't have alcohol or I'd have to give you a ticket!" he teased me.

"Very funny. See you next week, Rosalie." I said and left.

"The session is going to be longer. Bye." I hoped she hadn't read through my smile.

I arrived at Bella's flat and knocked on the door. She wrenched it open, angrily.

"Your chauffeur is here." I smiled at her. Her face softened and she told me to get in until she picked up her things.

The flat was small and quite empty to look like it was lived in. "Where's the furniture?" I asked curiously.

"We don't have much." She sighed and came with a small bag to me. "Anyway…Angela is moving with Ben in a week. She just dropped the bomb. I won't have time to find a room mate." She told me, upset.

"This looks like college life to me." I said mulling on her words.

"Her parents are from Forks too and his parents are never home so…she's moving in with him. Then school will be over soon and…I think I'm going home over the summer." Bella sighed annoyed. "So much for freedom."

I took her in my arms. "Hey, I can help." I told her.

"Sure! Would you be my flat mate?" she snorted and started crying, desperate that she'd have to go back home.

"Actually, would you be my house mate?" I asked her. It was too soon, but she needed a place to live in and she couldn't afford this flat on her own.

"What?" she asked astonished. "I couldn't ask you to do that!"

"I'm asking you to move in with me. You don't have to pay for anything."

"Edward!" Bella moaned and folded her arms on her chest. "I can't do that! I'd feel like a bug!"

I started laughing at her comparison. "I can see it!" I continued laughing. I could imagine a bugged eye Bella on my wall, which was bad because I imagined me pressed against her on the wall. "You could cook breakfast." I offered.

"And wash you floor." She teased and fell back in my arm.

"And sneak in my room every night. I want to hold you every night." I admitted.

"I like being in your arms. And I'm sure, Alice would suggest this too when I tell her about Angela."

"See? We Cullens, think alike." I smirked at her.

"We'd see about this. Now, let's go before Alice calls and asks what's wrong."

"Not yet." I whispered and caught her lips in mine and kissed her greedily. I had missed her. She was so small and soft everywhere. Bella moaned in my mouth and her hands went under my shirt.

"You look amazing in a suite." She told me and tugged at my tie. I imagined the tie around her neck, only the tie. I groaned at my pervert mind and leaned to kiss her again. Her lips went to my neck and she started sucking at it. I pressed her against the closed door and pushed my hips in her, hoping not to crush her. The way she made me feel, it was beyond words. "Wait." She said quietly and pushed me away.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything is perfect, but we have to go." She told me, biting her lip. I took the bag from the floor where she had dropped it and led her to my car. "How did it go?"

I turned to her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The meeting with Rosalie."

"Good. I'm not allowed to talk about it." I confessed.

"Of course. Did you meet Emmett?" she asked eagerly.

"Yeah, he's great. We watched the game together."

"That's so cool! He's amazing, isn't he? Dad always says he's too much of a goofball to be a cop, but he is very devoted to his job."

"I guess you're right." My phone interrupted me. "What, Alice?"

"How did you know?" she asked, I could tell she was bouncing.

"Lucky guess." I muttered.

"Ha ha! Go and get some food, Zafrina called and told me she's sick."

"Is it that hard to call for yourself?"

"It's better if you see what you buy." She chimed in.

"You're annoying, you know that?" I groaned frustrated and pulled in front of a pizza store. "Pizza?"

"Great. Bye!"

"We have to buy dinner. Zafrina is sick." I told Bella and helped her out of the car. "I don't know what pizza Alice likes." I groaned.

"I know." Bella pacified me and pushed me in the store.

We ordered and waited to have them done.

"And now I know the reason I never buy pizza. It's boring to wait for it." I huffed and cursed Alice in my mind.

Bella opened her mouth to reply when someone exclaimed from my left. "Edward! Is it you?" I knew that voice from somewhere. I turned and saw James.

"James! Well, this is a surprise!" I laughed and got up, hugging him.

"Two years, now." He said, smirking.

"Two long years. How are you?"

"I've been good. I moved back and you won't believe what I'm doing!" he told me excitedly. If he wasn't practicing medicine either then there was something wrong with our brains where we chose that college. "I'm a vet."

"At least…it has to do with medicine." I chuckled. I glanced at Bella who was watching our exchange amused and interested. "Bella, meet James, my best friend." I said and watched her blushing softly.

"The pleasure is mine." James said charmingly. I glared at him and shook my head imperceptibly, but he caught my movement. His smirk grew and he watched Bella closely. "My pizza is done." He said as someone screamed his name. A second later, they screamed mine.

"Where to?" I asked him as I got the pizzas.

"My hotel room. I'm looking for a flat, but I don't have any luck." He sighed aggravated.

"I ne-" I clamped my hand over Bella's mouth. She was so young, in so many ways. I grinned at James who watched us amused. "Join us for dinner. Follow my car." I instructed. He nodded and went to his car.

"Have you gone mad, Bella?" I exploded when we got in my car. "You don't even know the guy and you were inviting him to share your flat?"

Hurt tears appeared in her eyes. "For your information, _Cullen_!" she spat my name, "I was going to tell him that my flat would be free soon!"

Oh Jesus, could I screw it any more? "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed, but teenage girls don't usually think of-"

"So I'm stupid?" she yelled.

"I never said that." I said calmly, trying to get out of this situation. "I don't want to fight."

"Then you should use your brain before talking." Bella spat and as soon as I killed the engine, she was out of the car, banging the door close. I winced at the sound, my poor car.

I took the pizzas and her bag and waited for James as he got out of his car. "Problems?" he asked, knowingly.

"No." I said tersely and nodded to the front door.

"What have you done?" Alice screamed at me as I entered the house. Her eyes widened as she saw James. "James!"

"Hey, Shorty." He smirked.

She huffed but hugged him. I put the pizzas in the kitchen and went upstairs. "She's angry, Edward!" Alice screamed after me. I knew that, I had said too much.

As I entered her room, the guest room actually, I saw Bella on the bed, wiping her tears. "If you really think I'm a stupid teenage girl why do you bother? Do you like to hurt people? Is it your favorite past time activity?"

"Bella." I said quietly. Her words hurt me. "I didn't want to hurt you, baby. I was just…James isn't like me and I was afraid…" I trailed off.

"I want to accept your offer, but you have to promise not to treat me like a teenage girl." She told me.

"I can do that. I should have thought you are smarter than that. So, are you giving him your flat?" I asked interested.

"Why not? He needs a place to live in and we're both moving out."

"You are truly an amazing person." I told her proudly and took her face in my hands. I pecked her lips and separated from her. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry."

She laughed and took my hand. I squeezed it and when we reached the top of the stairs, I dropped it. I couldn't afford anyone seeing us like this.

We talked until the early hours of the next morning. Bella told James about the flat and he couldn't wait to move in. She was spending the night again, because she was scared to stay alone in her flat and I was more than happy to let her spend the night over. After James had left and Bella had gone to bed, Alice tried to pry into me to know how the session went. I just told her that it went fine and not to bother me for the rest of the night because I was tired. She agreed and went to her room. I tiptoed to Bella's room and was disappointed to see the lights down and her bundled under the blanket. I went to my room and almost screamed at the surprise I had.

"Shh" she murmured and patted the bed next to her. I locked my door and threw my clothes away, leaving only the boxers on and jumped in bed next to her.

"What did I do to have this honor?" I chuckled and hugged her to me, nuzzling in her hair.

"You said you'd like to hold me at night." She giggled.

"Right. I'd love that. Wait, let me put my alarm on or I'll be late again. I don't want to hear Kate screaming at me for another day, again." I groaned and programmed my phone at six thirty.

"I was really disappointed this morning when I didn't see you." Bella admitted in my neck. I felt her blushing and I dropped a kiss on her head.

"That shows how much Alice loves me." I told her. She rolled half on me and snuggled closer. I had my arms around her and soon we both fell asleep.

Something woke me up. It was still dark outside and in the room. Bella was sound asleep in my arms and there was a noise.

Someone was knocking on my door. Alice! _Think fast, Edward._ I couldn't possibly hide Bella, because Alice was looking for her.

"Tell 'er I had a nghmar…" Bella slurred and rolled on the other side.

I could do that, but was there a reason for me to have the door locked?

I unlocked my door to reveal a distraught Alice. "I can't….I don't know…" she stopped abruptly and her eyes bugged out as she saw Bella on my bed. I stepped out of the room, trying to focus on her.

"She had a nightmare." I told Alice.

"Again? I thought they were over!" she exclaimed and I clamped my hand over her mouth, no need to wake Bella more than she already had.

"Wait! What do you mean…again?" I asked concerned.

"Not my story to tell." She sighed and looked nearly in tears. What had happened to Bella? "I'll go back to bed. I just woke up…I-" she bit her lips and watched me scared. Oh not that shit again!

"You _saw_ something?" I asked knowingly.

"Yes. Doesn't matter, now. Night." She was keeping something.

I sighed went back to my room. Bella was sleeping and I got under the blanket, behind her and went back to sleep. There were still many things to know about her. I had a feeling she knew more about me than I knew about her.

* * *

**I hope I explained some things that had you confused. Reviews make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Not mine. **

**I'm trying to explain more and more as I write. I just had an idea of a great twist. It will come later, not sure how late. Thanks to my beta, Shortbritches85.**

**I'm sorry for the lack in updating, I had my first exam of the winter senssion...**

**So here we are, another chapter.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Summer vacation was here and I had my two girls home. I took a well-needed holiday and promised to go back in if only necessary. I'd work from home if there wasn't some emergency.

Alice had been planning my birthday for weeks, but I pretended not to know about it. Bella kept it a secret, too. They shouldn't work for Secret Services, they weren't very good at keeping secrets. Which was probably a grave problem considering Bella had to keep our relationship a secret.

The past month was the best month I had in over a year. I had spent as many nights as I could with Bella and during the days, we snuck a few kisses here and there. But at night, we were alone. We had done just one repeat of that night and it was amazing, this time she had insisted to taste me and I, being a man, couldn't deny her.

Bella burst in my room looking flushed and yelling over her shoulder "I'm doing it!" She smiled sheepishly at me and cleared her throat.

I was dressed as Alice had requested. Light pants and a shirt. She looked great in her dress. "Ehh"

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked, trying to keep from laughing. The worst secret keepers in the world.

"Today, Bella!" I heard Alice yell. I fought my smile.

"I need to go to the pharmacy." Bella told me, gulping after every word, her face as red as a tomato.

"Are you okay? I'll go myself." I said. This didn't look like part of their plan.

"NO! You wouldn't know what to buy. I have to come, too. Let's go." She urged me. We went downstairs and she got me out on the back door. My car was pulled there and the engine running.

"In a hurry?" I asked concerned.

"Yes." She muttered, not meeting my gaze.

When we got in the car, I drove to the general direction of the pharmacy. "What are we getting?"

She huffed and muttered under her breath. "You know something…I feel like going to the park!"

"After or before the pharmacy?" I asked.

"We don't have to go there."

"Don't become an actress. Ever." I laughed, not able to contain it in me anymore. It had built up in me for weeks, now.

"What's so funny? And what does that have to do with…anything?" she frowned at me.

I shook my head unable to stop laughing; I pulled near a deserted playground and got out. Not even the air could stop me from my laughter.

"Are you going mad?" she asked scared.

"I watched you two for weeks…whispering and sneaking around…do you really think that I didn't figure out you are planning something?" I managed to ask between laughter.

"Damn it! I thought we were subtle." Bella murmured and sat on a swing.

"Try better next time."

"If you get smart, maybe we won't even try anymore. Please, act surprised when we get back. Alice would kill me otherwise." She begged me.

"Of course." I grinned and pushed her.

"Not so high!" she yelled and gripped the bars frightened.

"Sorry." I apologized and stopped the swing then stepped between her legs. "You look beautiful in this dress."

"After I flashed you, I'm sure you'd say that." She snorted.

"I didn't see anything. Let me do it again, maybe I get a better glimpse."

"Don't you dare!" Her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck. I leaned down to kiss her. I felt her hand in my hair and snatched my head back.

"Don't! I worked for hours on it." I groaned and took her hands in mine.

"It looks hideous." Bella giggled.

"What?" I asked astonished. I had put almost all the gel I had in it. It had to stay normal for once.

"I'm not kidding. It looks like some kind of dead animal is on your head."

"You didn't just say that my hair looks like a dead animal!" I growled and tickled her.

"No! Stop!"

"Never!" I laughed and kept tickling her. I ended up kissing her neck and up to her mouth again. "Tell me about this one." I whispered and kissed the scar on her jaw.

Bella laughed, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes. I want to know everything about you." I admitted and kissed the scar again. It looked nasty.

"Well…I got it in the freshmen year in the cafeteria. Some boys were running around our table and Mike, you know him, stumbled over my chair. It moved and…I banged my jaw on the table."

"You mean it's his fault you have this scar?" I asked angrily. How could he hurt her?

"He didn't stumble on my chair intentionally." Like I didn't know teenage boys. He had wanted her attention and he had managed to hurt her!

"Remind me to kill him next time I see him."

"Edward! Are you going to kill Charlie for giving me this one, too?" she teased me pointing to the forehead scar.

"Charlie? Your father?"

"Yes. I was six, I think and he was cleaning his gun." She laughed at my expression. "He didn't shot me! He just…actually it was my fault. I was behind him and scared him, he moved and the butt of the gun hit my head. If it wouldn't have been for the blood, I would have laughed. I hate it." I knew she hated blood. I could imagine a little Bella, bleeding and her father blaming himself for hurting her.

Her phone rang twice and she smiled at me. "It's time."

"I don't want to go."

"Stop acting like a petulant child! It's your birthday." She laughed and steeed us to the car.

"Exactly, I'm even older." I groaned.

"If you are good and cooperate, I'll let you buy something for mine." She challenged me. I could do that. I had begged her for the last week to tell me when her birthday was.

"And when am I buying this?"

"September thirteenth." She said.

"Thank you." I smiled widely, already thinking of her gift. There would be a show room; I knew that would be the perfect gift.

When I parked in front of my house, I saw many cars. My parents' car, Emmett's car and a police cruiser plus a nice bike. I was sure it belonged to James, but the cruiser? Had something happened?

"What is he doing here?" Bella asked annoyed.

"Who?" I asked still eyed the police car.

"DAD!" she yelled and pointed to the car I'd been watching. That explains a lot.

We entered the house quietly and she dragged me to the living room. It was full of people.

"Honey!" Mom squealed and attached herself to my neck.

"Mother." I whispered and hugged her back. I was grateful for her friend, Rosalie that was watching my every move, now.

"How are you?" she asked stroking my cheek.

"Perfect." I said honestly and shook hands with my Dad.

"Happy birthday!" he said, watching me calculating. Of course, they detected my change.

Emmett and Rosalie were next, then James and at last, Bella's father. I felt very nervous, I felt like I had to prove myself to him.

"Sir." I said and shook his head.

"None of it! Call me Charlie. You took my girl under your roof and I'm grateful that she's safe."

"I want her safe, too." I told him seriously. He nodded and went to talk with Bella.

"Can we have a word?" Rosalie asked me after an hour.

"Sure." I led her to the kitchen.

"We'll talk about this when we see each other next time. Now, just answer with yes or no." I watched her trying to prepare myself for her question. "Is there something between Bella and you?" I gasped, not expecting that. The question knocked the air out of me.

"Don't answer. I already know the answer." She left after that, leaving me nearly hyperventilating in my kitchen. I should have been careful, she was very perceptive. I was scared of our next session. Could I ditch? I thought of our most important questions over the past month, almost and I was scared of what was to come.

I remember her answer my three questions. _"Is this a joke? We're going to stay here and gossip about how I came to kill her? Do you want me to remember everything and then have you pity me?"_ Those were my question that first day and here there were her answers.

"_This isn't a joke. Do you think your life is a joke?"_

"_I don't gossip, I try to help people. People willing to heal. Hopefully, when we are done you won't think anymore that you killed her."_

"_I hate pity. I don't pity. I'll help you remember everything with a smile on your face. And remember this, never regret anything."_

She kept asking things and I vetoed her more that I could recall, we met three times a week and I started getting comfortable talking about Lucy so openly.

Mom came in and eyed me curiously. Had Rosalie said anything? I started panicking.

"Didn't you invite anyone?" she asked curiously.

"Alice and Bella did this." I told her, smiling, remembering my bad Secret Services girls.

"Edward, you're healing. I can see it. Try and do something with you life. The love life." She pleaded me. "Try not to make me a grandma at ninety."

"Mom!" I groaned.

"I'm serious. You're still young, take care of yourself."

"I will." How could I tell her I already had someone? She was the gorgeous girl from the other room, the one in the light blue sundress.

"I'm not pressing you, just so you know, I'm not getting any younger." She smiled at me.

"I wish I was." I muttered.

"Oh honey, are you getting a middle age complex?"

"Ha, ha, mom!"

"We're cutting the cake." Bella whispered as she appeared in the kitchen.

"Let's go cut it!" I exclaimed and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Wait. A knife." She mumbled, blushing as she watched my mother.

"I'll get it dear, you go ahead." Mom offered and we walked to the living room.

"Don't forget about the wish." Bella reminded me.

"Stop charming Bella and cut the cake, I'm hungry!" Emmett shouted.

"I'm waiting for the knife." I told him. Bella had stiffened under my arm and Rosalie was shaking her head.

"Here we are." Mom gave me the knife so I cut the first piece of the cake.

"You're killing it!" Bella groaned and watched in horror as I mauled the cake. She helped me cut it as normally as possible. It felt nice to have her touch my hand in front of everyone. "Make you wish and blow the candles." She whispered.

_I want to help her cut our wedding cake. _With that in mind, I blew the two digits. 31.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. Everyone started leaving and even Alice left, going to spend the night with Jasper. We were truly alone. For the first time.

"You know, I'm upset." I told her as I closed the door after Alice.

Bella looked startled and bit her lip. "Why?"

"You are mean."

"Me? What have I done?" She was scared. She didn't realize I was teasing her.

"Where's my gift?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her and pressing her in the wall.

She turned red and shook her head. "You don't have one?" I pouted, I knew I was acting childishly, but I really expected something from her and I was curious what she would give me.

Bella took my hand and walked me to my room. Was it here? I looked eagerly around and found nothing. She rose on her tiptoes and kissed me. Was the kiss my gift? We kept kissing until they grew hungrier and I pushed her down on my bed. She pushed me until she was on top of me. Her hips were grinding into mine and my hands were under her shirt. I liked my gift so far. Bella took her blouse off and I saw a simple red bra that made me want her even more.

"Edward." She breathed and tugged at my belt. I helped her and all too soon, we were both naked. I kissed every part of her, taking my time and drinking in her skin. She smelled amazing and I had never taken my time, just to kiss her. She squirmed under me and soon, I was on my back again. "Happy birthday!" she murmured and licked at my chest. I felt her moving around and I realized what she wanted to do.

"No. Stop!" I almost shouted. I couldn't believe her. We had both agreed to wait.

"We're alone. It's your birthday. It's the perfect time. You want me, I want you." As if, it was that easy!

I moved her off me to stop the temptation and turned to her. "No. We're waiting. We can do anything else you want." I told her and traced her naked breast.

"But that." She sighed.

"Yes. You're too young."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about my age!" Bella yelled and got up, her hair obscuring her breasts from my view.

"I'm merely stating the obvious. Bella, let us wait." I begged her.

"Don't you want to…be with me?" she asked dejected.

"More than you know. More reason to wait." I insisted. I think I was starting to realize that I truly loved her.

"Please." Oh no, not this! She knew I couldn't deny her anything when she said that.

"Bella, don't be like this." I pleaded with her. I leaned to her and moved her hair aside, kissing down her neck.

"I should have known!" Bella exclaimed and got out of the bed starting to get dressed. She was crying.

"Know what?" I asked and went to her, trying to apologize.

"Don't touch me! I understand you; you said it too many times. I am too young and stupid. Why did you start this in the first place?"

"Bella!" I yelled and caught her arms, turning her to me. "How can you say this? Do I have to say it again? I've wanted you from the first second I saw you!"

"It's just lust."

"It's not!" I yelled and realized what I just said. Her eyes went wide and she choked on her tears.

"Don't lie." She hiccupped.

"I'm not. I couldn't care less for the age difference. And when I talk about it, it's because I want you to be sure of this decision and not regret it later." I had no idea how else to express my feelings. It was too soon to say more and I had to be sure of myself.

"I want to be with you! I won't regret it. I won't regret any moment spent with you!" she told me seriously.

"Bella, in September." I told her. Why was she so difficult? What could she find in me? "One question." I really shouldn't ask her, but I am curious.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently and wiped her tears.

"Why me?"

"What?" Bella looked at me as if I had three heads.

"You heard me. There are so many boys your age." Okay it was a lie…we both knew I hated boys her age and she didn't like them either.

"Maybe I don't like them my age! You're perfect, amazing, polite, witty, charming, cute and very handsome. Why _not_ you? I was scared at the beginning, I admit, but now…I don't care anymore about our age." Her words were still swirling in my head and I realized that she cared for me. How much she cared for me. "Can I at least sleep here?" she whispered after a minute of gazing in my eyes.

"Always." I said and took her in my arms.

"Better put something on you or…we're going to argue again." Bella laughed. I laughed with her and put just my boxers on me. I saw her eyes on my chest.

"It's rude to stare." I teased her.

"You're perfect."

"I thought we agreed no one is perfect." I said quietly, remembering the first time I met her.

"You are." Bella insisted, her soft fingers touching my stomach. "Have you practiced some kind of sport?"

"How did you know?" I asked amazed.

"You still look toned. What sport?"

"Basketball. I'm losing the packages, it's all Zafrina's fault." I chuckled and took her hand off my stomach. It wasn't really helping me.

"You still look good, Edward."

"If you say so…" I trailed off and lay on the bed with her on top of me. Her hands went to my hair and we kissed again.

"Argh…yuck!" Bella extracted her hand from my hair and eyed it disgusted. "How much gel did you use?"

"There's only a little left." I laughed as she jumped off me and went to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"You're dirty!" she yelled from the bathroom. I sprinted to her and she shrieked when she saw me. "Don't tickle me." She begged.

I kissed her cheek and started the shower to wash my hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Washing. Wanna join me?" I grinned lightly and pulled her to me.

"Tempting…but no." Bella answered and squirmed in my arms to move.

"I don't think so. I think you're the dirty one." Before she could realize what I said, I had stepped in the shower.

"I'm dressed!" she yelled and jumped out of the shower which was a bad idea considering her feet were wet. She slipped and landed on her ass. "Ow."

"Are you okay?" I asked scared and turned off the water then picked her up.

"Yeah…Just my ego got bruised." She mumbled.

"And your ass, I bet." I added and palmed her ass. It was tight and round, I loved her ass.

Bella took her clothes off and joined me in the shower, starting it again. I stepped out of my wet boxers and eyed the beauty next to me. We hadn't showered together yet and I loved how she looked wet.

"I should have thought." She muttered and scowled at my shampoo.

"I'm sorry I don't have girly shampoo." I chuckled and motioned for her to turn around so I could wash her hair. After we scrubbed each other's hair and cleaned the shampoo, Bella pushed me against the wall. "Don't move."

I was afraid to ask what she wanted to do, I hope she won't try anything again, I had that much strength. "I want to try again." Try what? She dropped on her knees and grasped my hips in her hands. I couldn't let her do this. Last time she did it, she gagged, not knowing when to stop.

"No, Bella. Let's ju-" my protest turned into a moan as her hot mouth engulfed most of my erection. She tested to see how far she could take me in and started moving her head. I couldn't look at her, I didn't have that much strength and I was already screaming at my hands not to fist in her hair. One of her hands touched the part that didn't go in her mouth, she was driving me crazy, she had no idea how hard I was fighting right now not to take her in my arms and throw her on my bed then ravish her. The second she sucked on my tip and used her teeth, my hands fisted in her hair and I guided her on my member. I felt awful for doing this, but I couldn't stop the nature that was screaming at me to do this. She did feel amazing with her mouth and hands on me. Bella glanced at me through her eyelashes and quirked an eyebrow. That was my undoing. I hadn't come so fast in a long time. And just because she had to get any more sweet and amazing, my girl swallowed. I slumped on the wall, holding her cheeks in my palms. I bit on my tongue not to say three very important words. They would freak her out.

"I was starting to wonder if I was doing something wrong." She giggled nervously.

"That was fast, trust me." I told her and helped her up. "Your turn."

"No, I wanted to do this." She insisted and kissed me, I could taste myself on her tongue. I had to taste her, too. Damn soaping and cleaning! I shut the shower and carried her to my bed.

"We're wet!" Bella exclaimed as I dropped her there.

"It's water." I said and dived in to start licking her. Her hips arched and she moaned loudly. I was glad we were alone.

"Yesss." She hissed and tugged at my hair, buckling her hips.

Later, we laid on the left side of the bed, pressed against each other.

"It's water!" Bella mocked me and slapped my shoulder.

"I thought it would dry!"

"You thought wrong."

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier." I whispered and bit her earlobe.

"I'd say to go to my bed, but it's small." Bella sighed and felt behind her. The sheet and bed were still wet.

"Let's get out of here and open the window, hopefully it will dry. And honestly, I want a midnight snack." I said and got up. We had been trying to sleep for the past hour but to no avail.

Bella put my t-shirt on her and I put a pair of slackers then we made our way to the kitchen. There were so many leftovers from the party that the midnight snack turned in an early breakfast. At 3 AM.

"I love this thing." I moaned and chewed on a chicken wing.

"I did that." She whispered and blushed, although I couldn't see it, I knew she was blushing.

"Perfect. I love it even more, now."

"You're cheesy!"

"Don't you like it?" I asked. I thought girls liked this shit and now, I hadn't meant to be cheesy.

"It's nice at times." She admitted and continued to eat the piece of cake she had gotten. She looked amazing on my counter, in only a t-shirt and knickers. Her legs were dangling and she was sucking too hard on that teaspoon. Her eyes were on me, watching my every move.

Snuffles smelled where we were at and eating and decided to join us. After I gave him two pieces of chicken to eat, he stayed quiet in his corner.

"He is adorable when he is behaving." Bella mused.

"He always behaved." I said.

"That's why he's giving me a hard time every day?" she asked mockingly.

"Maybe he just likes you." I offered.

"Oh and when one likes someone they annoy them to death?"

"He doesn't mean it, I'm sure. He never acted like this before and James swore he wasn't going mad." I explained.

"How long are you staying home?" Bella asked.

"No idea. I have to go to a few shows and if you are good and do your homework, I might take you with me." I told her. It would be amazing, but what about Alice? I had to think what to do with her. I could let her stay with Jasper, since Mom loved him and I started warming to him…or ship her to Forks. But then again, what reason would there be for me take only Bella with me?

"By 'you', what do you mean. Only me or Alice and me?" she asked, frowning and watching me carefully.

"Only you. Honestly, I was just thinking what to do with Alice." I laughed despite myself.

"Get her with us and tell her to bring Jasper, too." Always, considerate. But not now when I wanted to be alone with her. I had only three shows to attend in August, it won't be that bad.

"She can stay here with him. Are you afraid to go alone with me?" I asked seriously.

"What question is that? I was only…scared of her reaction. Us going to see cars and she has to stay here." Bella explained. She was right.

"We'll think about it. The first is on August 13rd." I told. "Let's not worry about it now. I'm tired. Bed?" I offered and went to help her off the counter.

"Sure." I gave her a piggyback ride to my room and she held me close, afraid I might drop her. As if I'd hurt her!

I closed my window and dropped on the bed, which had dried. We fell asleep soon after we were in a better position.

* * *

**We're progressing, slowly and surely. Keep on the amazing reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything unfortunately...**

**I wish I'd get more reviews...I'm not one to really be led by them but still...it will be nice to know if you like this or I'm wasting my time when I should be learning for my exam...:-p**

**As always many thanks to my beta shortbritches85, many kisses to you :D

* * *

**

**EPOV**

The summer passed in a blur. I've attended the car shows with Bella, we enjoyed the time alone as much as we could. I kept true to my promise and came to a stop every time she became too exuberant, it always made her angry, but I always reminded her that September was coming closer.

Rosalie had talked with me the next session about her conclusion, on my birthday.

"_Sit." She demanded when I had arrived at her house. We weren't wasting our time. She was pissed and she had no right. It was my life._

"_Edward, session twenty. June twenty third, 2009."She said in the recorder._

"_Rosalie…"I tried._

"_How many times have I asked about your current life? How many times have I told you that I want to know everything that happens in your life? Every change!"_

"_Many. But nothing had changed! Because…" I sighed aggravated._

"_Because?" she pressed._

"_I've been with her for…before…when I first came here, I was with her." I concluded._

"_What do you mean by…I've been with her? She's is not even an adult yet!" Rosalie yelled. She had never yelled during our sessions._

"_I know. Nothing like what you think." I tried to reassure her. All of a sudden, I wanted the annoying discussions about Lucy._

"_Does Alice know?"_

"_Are you mad?" I shouted before I realized I asked something. "No one knows."_

"_I know." She had not said anything about my question. This was bad. _

"_And you better keep your mouth shut!" I snapped. This wasn't planned. It should have been our little secret._

"_Would you mind stop screaming?" she groaned. Her eyes were colder than ever._

"_You're a hypocrite!" I spat. During one of my most privileged times, I asked her about Emmett. She had told me, she met him through Esme and Charlie. Everything was clearer, as to why he was such great friends with Charlie…because they were so close in age! Emmett was thirty-five and she was twenty-seven. Almost ten years apart. So she was no judge to my case. _

"_Excuse me! I am an adult and can make my own decisions! It was my choice to be with Emmett! I was twenty one when we met."_

"_So? It's not like we're doing anything…bad." I said, trying to calm down._

"_Nothing bad? Edward, listen to yourself!" Rosalie exclaimed, her chest raising and falling rapidly._

"_She'll be eighteen soon. We'll tell people, eventually."_

"_Eventually!" she sneered. "She's Emmett's friend. Emmett is friends with her father. Alice is her best friend. Your parents know her father. You're cornered if you make a wrong move."_

"_Are you threatening me?" I asked incredulously._

"_Someone has to open your eyes!"_

"_That's it! I'm out of here!" I got up and took her recorder, shaking it in front of her face. "See this? It's gone!" I threw in the wall. "Forget about everything. This thing was bad from the beginning. I'm going back to living my life!" I yelled in her face._

_She watched me shocked. "I've wasted my time with you. You have deeper and worse problems than I thought." I resisted the urge to fist my hand in her hair. _

_I turned on my heels and marched to her door._

"_Edward if you go now…at least, consider coming back after you pondered the situation. You need help." She pleaded me. I had never heard her use that tone._

_I turned and watched her surprised. "Why do you care about my problems?"_

"_Because I've gone through some nasty things in my life and I know how things you think unimportant now will reverse against you at the worst moment. The most unexpected moment." Tears were falling from her eyes and soon she was a mess, rocking in her armchair._

_I was torn between leaving, hearing her story and…consoling her? I've never felt that urge…to console someone._

_I had advanced to her and sat on the arm of the armchair. "Rosalie?"_

_She surprised me again by turning and hugging me. "I f-f-eel bad f-f-or ma-k-king y-y-ou stay." She sobbed._

"_What things are you talking about?" I asked. Someone must have dumped her…and she thought no one would want her again then she met Emmett and everything was fine. I'm sure that was her story. Another violent sob escaped her and I was scared to think what Emmett would think if he came home now. _

_She quieted after a few minutes and wiped her tears. "I'm really sorry. I haven't thought of him in a long time. It still hurts." So I was right, it was about a guy that dumped her._

"_You have Emmett, now. You shouldn't think of past relationships." I said and took my usual place on the couch._

_Rosalie smiled sadly. "You have no idea, do you?"_

"_What about?"_

"_Be quiet and listen to me. Don't interrupt." She whispered and took a deep breathe. "I was walking back to my dorm, one night." She laughed quietly. "Funny how the beginning of how you met Lucy fits in my story. And just the beginning." I watched her closely. Her eyes were far away and they were a deep blue, looking troubled and afraid? Could that be…afraid? But why?_

_Rosalie sighed, "I had promised Vera I'd call her when I left the library so she'd know that I was coming. But my phone's battery had died. So I hurried through the campus. It was late and no one was around. It was creepy, I must admit. I had never been scared in my life, but at that moment, I felt that something would happen. Something bad. I heard a rustling and I turned my head not paying attention to the sidewalk. My ankle twisted and I fell. A second later, two boys were next to me." She watched me in the eye, trying to tell me something. I had a feeling the bad things didn't even begin. "One of them had been very," she paused choosing her word. "Demanding the past month. I had never accepted his advances. Back to the story. _Royce_ and Kevin, his best friend, were right there, extending their hands. I foolishly accepted and was glad that someone helped me. The second I was on my two feet, Royce put his hand over my mouth and with his friend's help, he dragged me aside. Behind the building. I kicked, screamed, and bit his hand…but he didn't drop it. I'll give you the short story." Rosalie murmured. I felt my face draining of blood and my stomach turning. "They ripped my underwear, keeping the other clothes on for some reason…but they tore them, too. One kept me up and the other…hurt me, they took turns. I was too hurt and exhausted, if that word works there…to scream anymore. So I just stayed there and wished someone would miraculously appear and help me or…I'd simply die."_

"_Emmett came." I said, my voice so quiet I almost didn't hear myself._

"_Yes. He was…patrolling in that area and he saw my books in the middle of the campus so he went to investigate. By the time he found me, his colleagues had arrived, too. They took my attackers to the station and then Emmett put his jacket around me, got my bag with books and carried me to my room. That was the only thing I was able to say. My room number. I woke up later, in the hospital. Emmett was there, with Vera who I had found out later was worried sick and she had felt something would happen."_

"_How come- I…don't know what to say.."_

"_How come am I still sane? That's a funny question. That night when Vera went back to our room, Emmett stayed in the hospital with me. And we talked. A lot. That's how we grew close and here I get to the moment I've been telling you. I kept it all inside me. Although I'm a psychologist, I didn't think to go to talk with a professional about that night. I had Emmett and I didn't need anyone else. The night when we decided to take things further, and don't think we had it planned or anything, one thing led to another and we got to make love." She sighed softly and bit her lip. "I was so stupid."_

"_What happened?" I asked her._

"_I was fine, happy, and responsive until he touched my skin. I started yelling. I wasn't aware I was, my body remembered bad things happen if someone touched my skin…so it made me yell. I tried to stop, knowing that I was hurting Emmett, but I couldn't stop. Even after, he had wrapped me in blanket and had moved on the other side of the room; I was letting a short yell out, every now and then. I went to therapy and in less than a year…I felt better. I realized many things and Emmett was finally able to just hold my hand without having me burst in tears in public. That time, we had simply jumped each other; maybe that was another bad thing, but still."_

_I was watching her with my mouth agape. She had been through so much and kept that all inside and…I've just been a jerk to her not even an hour ago._

"_I'm sorry." I said sorrowfully. _

"_I don't need pity, Edward."_

"_No. I am sorry for my behavior. I am sorry for smashing your recorder. I am sorry for calling you a hypocrite. I am sorry."_

_Rosalie came to me and hugged me. "It's okay. You're unnstable. You're unsure of yourself. You're still blaming yourself. Just let me help, please."_

"_I think…I love Bella." I admitted. She hugged me tighter. "I would never hurt her, I promise. Just, Rosalie, don't tell anyone. Please. Let Bella decide when she wants to make this official."_

"_Are you confident it will work? She's still so young…"_

"_I know. It scares me that one day she may come and say, 'I'm sorry, but I met someone.' But that's how it should be, I guess." I sighed._

"_I saw how she looked at you. She adores you, too. But she has her own problems, I saw it. You two are good for each other. Are you talking?" _

"_Yes. A lot. She has a secret, Alice slipped something once…about Bella's nightmares. We never talk about them." I was worried about that. She didn't seem to have them, but I had to know that part of her past. She knew my secret. I wanted to know hers._

"_Talk with her. And come here together. Let some time pass and then come back." Rosalie advised me._

_I had left without reminding Rosalie that she had lied to me some time ago when she told how she met Emmett. But I guess, the true story fit the meeting better._

I had to find a way to tell Bella about Rosalie knowing, about Rosalie wanting to see _both_ of us. After her birthday gift.

"So, what's the next location?" Bella asked as she got out of the hotel bathroom in only a towel, her hair everywhere after she had used the blow dryer.

I closed the distance and took her face in my hands, "Home." I whispered and pecked her lips.

Her smiled disappeared. "It's over, already?"

"One more stop, but then home." I said, rubbing her soft cheek.

She flung herself at me, kissing my face. "Really? Seattle show?" she sounded bewildered.

"Yes. It's the 9th but I guess it counts as a birthday gift." I chuckled nervously when I mentioned her birthday.

"Oh, Edward! I love…it!" I froze for a second. Had she meant another thing? Was she ready to say…'you'? She jumped in my arms.

"It's a relief you accepted it. I was slightly worried you wouldn't accept it." I admitted and kissed her nose.

"Silly man." She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I said automatically and put her down. We didn't think that if her arms were still around my neck, the towel would drop. Bella gasped and my eyes roamed her body. She looked amazing. She always insisted that she looked bad and that I should stop telling her she is beautiful when I could compare her 'teenage' body with some other 'gorgeous' women I had. I watched as her nipples hardened at the contact with the air, I licked my lips unconsciously and raised my eyes to hers.

"It's rude to stare, you know?" she whispered, her face was red as a tomato.

"I don't see you making a move to cover yourself." I teased her and bent to pick the towel. It was a wrong, uncalculated move. I came face to face with her pussy. She smelled amazing, freshly showered and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. I pressed my lips to her leg, her hip and finally her stomach.

"We're going to miss our plane." Bella protested, but didn't stop me. I had to be the one to pull away, again.

"Get dressed before I do something stupid." I said getting up and thrusting the towel in her hands.

"Maybe I want you to do something stupid!"

"Bella. Four days." And five hundredth and seventy minutes. Not that I was counting or anything. We'd be home, by then.

"Have you heard about when the strike will end?" Bella asked as she put a short skirt on. I had a feeling she was wearing those things for me.

"They start on the 14th as they announced. Eager for school?" I teased her. The teachers had started a strike at the end of August and they had promised to start school on the 14th of September.

"Yeees." She said sarcastically. "I'm done. Is it okay?"

I watched the sleeveless shirt and her short skirt, "Perfect." I concluded.

"You are." Bella smirked, knowing I hated when she said that. I was far from perfect.

***

"Bella?" I whispered and took her hand. She had fallen asleep on my shoulder. We just landed in Seattle. She didn't move. "Bella, we're here." I tried again. Her fingers jerked on my hand but she didn't open her eyes. "This is our last day alone. Do you want to spend it, sleeping?" That did the trick.

"Tease." She muttered as she got up.

"I'm just stating the obvious."

We took my car, which had been at Seattle Airport this whole time, to the car show and spent the rest of the day there. We took pictures of the cars and I talked with some of the officials about appearing in my magazine.

Now, came the second part of her surprise. She had no idea what was going to happen. The car, I'd see her watching the longest and longing for, will be hers. I had seen her truck and it truly belonged to a vintage collection.

They had old concepts that they wanted to turn into selling cars. Bella was excited to see every car, as always. Until we arrived at Dodge. She stopped and gaped at an old Concept, I personally thought it was undefined. Amazing car, but the design wasn't my favorite.

"Do you like it?" I asked and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed dreamily. I had found her gift.

"Let's take a closer look." I offered off-handedly, hoping she wouldn't realize my intention.

"Edward! It's ever so nice to see you!" Rick exclaimed and shook my hand.

"Well, this is a surprise! How come you're here?" I asked. He never came to those things. He preferred to stay in his office.

"I had to." He sighed. He glanced at Bella who was admiring the car and touching it carefully, afraid to hurt it. I smiled at the sight and re-focused on Rick.

"Tell me about the Avenger Concept." I whispered, nodding to the car.

"It's still a concept, Edward." He said loudly, unaware of my secret mission.

"Shh. How much?" I pressed.

"You are mad. Avenger R/T is around $25, 500."

"I asked about the Concept, Rick." I knew it would be a fabulous amount, but I'd do anything for my girl. To make her smile like she was right now.

"You can't buy a Concept." He insisted.

"Watch me. Now, how much? Or do I have to talk with your boss?" I smirked knowing he'd cave soon.

"You've lost your mind. Are you willing to pay that much for a car? And who is the girl? We haven't seen each other in a long time, but I think I would have recalled if you had a daughter." My grin fell and I averted my eyes from his. _Daughter? Was that what people were thinking?_ I had to focus on getting the car maybe it will take his mind off his question.

"I will ask one last time, Rick. How much?" I whispered.

"Edward! Look at this!" I turned to Bella and whispered to Rick, "Just a second." I sprinted to her side and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Yes, baby?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered and leaned into me.

"It has tinted windows." She grinned and blushed harder. I kissed her cheek.

"What are you thinking, my little minx?"

"Just how nice it was that good bye in your car…" I laughed at her memory. Yes, she had been silly to worry that people would see us. I had to get her this car. "Oh, you were talking with your friend. I'm sorry." Bella murmured, glancing at Rick. He was watching us with rapt attention.

"Yes. We haven't seen each other in a few years." I allowed. Another college friend, at least I had kept in touch with him.

After a second of thinking, I opened the door of the car and turned to Bella. "Look around. I see how much you love it. I'll talk with Rick." I said.

"Am I allowed in?" she whispered amazed.

"Yes, baby. It's a car show." I smiled and gestured for her to get in. She went inside happily and rounded her eyes around like a kid in a candy store.

I went back to Rick, a few feet away. "So, have you thought of a price?"

"One question. Who is the girl?" Perfect! He had always loved this game. I'll give you a pen if you give me a paper.

"Bella." I explained impatient.

"$70, 000." I expected around $35, 000 - $ 40, 000, not that high. He was joking with me.

"Alice's best friend." I continued our game.

"$60, 500." Rick smirked.

"I might or might not like her."

His smile widened, "$55, 700. It's final. I'm not going lower."

"Can you have it delivered at my house on the 13th of this month?" I asked.

"Are we still joking?" he asked amused.

"I'm one _thousand_ percent sure, Rick." I insisted.

"Man, I've heard of those things…" he said seriously.

"Isn't it safe?" I asked worried and watched the smile that seemed permanent, on Bella's lips.

"Not the car! Your situation! I've heard of young girls sleeping with older men for their money, they give them all they want and then, the girls dump them! Boom!"

"First, I'm not sleeping with Bella." I said irritated. "Second, she's not like that. And third, I want to give her this as a surprise gift for her birthday."

"You've got it bad. How old is the girl, Edward?"

"Thirteen years younger." He didn't need to know more. "Give me something to write my address down on."

"How are you paying?" We discussed that and I promised to stop by a bank tomorrow and pay for the car.

Bella appeared next to me as I shook hands with Rick.

"I got my fill of it. It's an amazing car. Such a pity it is a Concept, not like it would have mattered anyway." She sighed wistfully and glanced at the car. "Let's go back and say hi to my vintage collection car."

I laughed at her exuberance and kissed her forehead. I hoped she won't kill me when she found out what I'd done.

Rick cleared his throat, getting our attention. I tended to forget about the people around us when I was with Bella. "It was nice seeing you again." I said.

"Always a pleasure." He laughed and nodded to Bella.

We continued to look at the other cars, but Bella had lost her enthusiasm. As we exited, I asked about the cars, "What was your favorite?"

"You must be blind or…are you having memory loss?" she teased.

"Ha ha, I'm not _that_ old! I personally liked the Chevrolet Volt." I continued lightly as I opened the passenger door for her to get in.

"There was this Dodge…" she trailed off and stared into space as I got in my seat and started the car. I burst in laughter. Her face was so comical.

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you are in love with a car!" I exclaimed trying to stop laughing.

"Oh shush! Oh no…" Bella mumbled and she looked almost in tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She looked fine, not any visible injuries. What had caused her to moan like that?

"We didn't take pictures of that car!"

I tried to keep my laughter at bay, but it seemed impossible. All the way home, she pouted and I laughed at her face.

The second I stopped the car, the tornado knows as Alice, wrenched my door open and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"Couldn't wait for me to get out?" I teased and got out with her still attached to my neck.

"I missed you, Edward! Two weeks without you and my best friend was too much. I drove Jasper crazy." She sobbed.

"Go say hi to Bella, too. Suffocate her, too." I chuckled and rounded the car to get the bags.

Alice started laughing, looking down at something I couldn't see.

"NO! GET OFF ME! Bad dog! Yuck! Alice help!" I heard Bella moan. Snuffles must have attacked her.

Alice simply laughed at her friend. I put the luggage down and tugged on Snuffles's collar. "Enough!" He moved away and nuzzled my leg. "Yeah, I know you missed me. But what did Bella do wrong, huh?" He barked happily and I rolled my eyes. He really loved Bella.

"Freaking amazing, Edward!" I turned to her surprised. "Thank you for taking him off me, but won't you help me up?"

Oh, I should have done that. I grinned and put her vertical in a fluid movement. She swayed slightly and slapped me.

"Why were you laughing earlier?" Alice asked interested.

"Oh Alice! I'm in love!" Bella chose to exclaim that when I bent to pick the luggage again. I promptly dropped them and gaped at her. "It's so beautiful! And smooth and…" she kept babbling and I realized she was talking about the car. Alice's eyes cut to me, watching me amused then she focused her attention on her friend and they made their way inside.

All through the dinner and after, we kept telling her about the car shows and cities we visited. I felt bad that I didn't take Alice with us, too, but I didn't regret the past two weeks.

I wasn't careful and I should be. I had told Rick about us and Rosalie knew. I had a feeling that Alice suspected it, but she never voiced her concern.

"I love this picture!" Alice whispered. She was looking at a photo we took in the park in Buffalo, New York. We were on a bench, Bella was resting on my chest and we were frowning at the camera. It had been the first time I used the timer so I had no idea if it was working or not.

"Look at us!" I groaned.

"You're cute. I'm proud of you! You learned how to use the timer on the camera!" Alice giggled.

Next one was a slip of mine, again. I had done so many mistakes. We were in a hotel room, still in Buffalo. Bella was wrapped in my shirt, only my shirt, and was watching the bottom of a bottle through its neck.

"You let her drink?" Alice accused me.

"No! That was mine. They said on the bottle to look on the bottom to see what we won. It took us a while to realize it meant the bottom of the cork." I laughed.

Alice laughed, trying not to be too loud since Bella had passed out almost an hour ago.

"Why is she wearing your shirt?" How do I answer that question?

"No. No berries." We glanced at Bella who had muttered in her sleep and started laughing.

"Shh we'll wake her." Alice said, still laughing.

"I'll get her to bed before she gives you a free show."

"I've always loved the shows. But she'll be more comfortable in the bed." She concluded and I picked Bella up and carried her to her room.

"You owe me so much, mister." Bella said quietly as I put her on her bed. "I'm not sleeping."

"You weren't…" I whispered.

"I was but you woke me up with your laughter. You are so stupid sometimes. Why did you take that picture?"

"I'd like to be able to do whatever I want. I'm sorry. I won't make another mistake. Good night." I murmured and kissed her slowly.

"Mhmm, night." She hummed and snuggled under her blanket.

As I left her room, I promised myself to look through the pictures and cut the ones that could give us away. That was until I realized Alice was downstairs watching them and…I remembered one particular picture from last night. Maybe she didn't get that far.

It had been our last night in San Francisco. And we went out to eat and enjoy the last night of freedom. A woman offered to take a picture of us when she saw us trying to do so alone. We had the Bay Bridge behind us. I had my arms around Bella and my chin on her head. Alice will know our secret the second she sees that picture.

I hurried my steps and stopped next to her. She was watching the pictures from today. She had seen it.

Alice turned her head to me; I could see her eyes full of hate and disappointment.

"Alice…I can explain." I stuttered. I felt my pulse in my ears and my legs went weak, I fell on couch.

"Better explain it fast." She was angry. She had every right to be angry. "Mom hadn't recommended her so you could act like an idiot and make her remember things she didn't want to!"

"W-what?" What had that to do with Bella? Had I made her remember something? We really should talk about her past.

"You know very well who I am talking about! You acted as a lunatic then made her admit things she had hoped never to remember then and after that…you simply left!"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Ro- who are you talking about?" Alice asked curiously. Rosalie. She was talking about Rosalie and I had almost admitted that I was with Bella.

"Rosalie." I lied smoothly, not a trace of lie in my voice.

"Bullshit! Who are you screwing around with? I won't tell Mom, I promise. She's worried, I'm worried. You need to settle down!"

"I'm not _screwing_ anyone around!" I yelled outraged. "Stay out of my life. I am sorry about what I did to Rosalie. I apologized to her."

"I know, but Emmett is ready to kill you the next time he sees you. Oh and…on a lighter note." She giggled. I eyed her curiously, hesitating in the doorway on my way back upstairs.

"I took it upon myself to invite people for Bella's birthday."

"Right. Night, Alice."

"Night."

I hadn't thought that people would be here for her birthday. I hadn't even thought of Alice. I was so stupid for not taking those _little_ things into account. Friends give friends a car for their birthday, right? I nearly snorted at the thought. Whom am I kidding? I'd be dead by the end of the day of September 13th. Or killed by Bella or by her father.

I passed Bella's room and stiffened as I heard her crying.

I entered the room and saw that she was still asleep. She was having a nightmare.

I rushed to her side, "Bella. Wake up!" I urged her. "Come on, baby. I'm here." I whispered and kissed her hair, taking her in my arms.

"Edward?" she whispered confused.

"Yes. I'm here. Shh. It's alright, it was just a nightmare."

"I guess." She sniffled and buried her head in my chest. I hugged her tighter and rocked her gently. I heard footsteps, but I didn't move. "Alice." Bella whispered and struggled against my grasp.

"Don't move." I said quietly.

"What's the…Oh Bella!" she rushed to the other side of the bed. A second later, Bella was in her arms. "Stop thinking, already." Alice whispered.

"I hate you." Bella muttered in Alice's neck but didn't move.

"I'm sorry. I should have thought before calling people. But…I didn't call him." Him? Who? Had Bella been with someone?

"JAKE!" she roared the name and cried harder, "Told him!"

"Oh, I should have thought they were still friends…" Alice said quietly.

"HOW??? P-p…_he_ went to college when we moved here." Bella spat. "I'll kill Jake."

I watched them confused. They kept throwing words around until they grew tired of crying and arguing and fell asleep. I slipped off her bed and went to my room.

Who was this Jake? Who was the other guy? What had happened? There were so many questions in my mind; I had no idea what to think of anymore.

Tomorrow, Bella was going to talk with me, even though it might end up hurting her. I hurt every time I told her about Lucy. I had to know about her past.

* * *

**This is it for now...I want reviews okay? Tell me if you like it, please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything. Not even the fabulous car, go check it! But make sure you're looking at the concept. Here is the link: www(dot)ultimatecarpage(dot)com/car/2895/Dodge-Avenger-Concept(dot)html Don't forget to change dot with . **

**Thanks to my beta and I hope her Word would work soon :)**

* * *

EPOV

I woke up and after I checked the whole house, I concluded that I was alone. Why had they left with no note behind? It was finally September 13th. Rick had called last night, telling me the car would be here today around noon.

The doorbell rang as I was drinking some milk from the carton. If the girls were here, they will kill me! I choked on my milk, showering the floor and Snuffles in it. I eyed the mess and wiped my mouth. Snuffles barked angry that I had gotten him wet.

"Sorry boy. Coming!" I yelled to whoever was at the door. I put the milk on the counter and then went to open the door.

"Hello." I stared at Bella's father before I realized it was polite to answer back and invite him in.

"Hello, sir. Come in." I greeted.

"Call me Charlie, haven't I said that?" he asked.

"Yes, sorry."

"Jake!" he yelled over his shoulder. I half expected a dog to come to him, but to my surprise, a boy appeared next to us. "Edward, he's Jacob Black, Bella's best friend. Jacob, he's Edward. I've told you how he's taken her under his roof."

"Yes, I remember. Hello." He said coolly to me.

I let them in and turned to the kitchen to clean the mess. Snuffles was licking the floor. I groaned annoyed.

"No, you, insufferable dog! Don't!" I yelled.

"Problems?" Charlie asked coming inside and dropping his bag on the table.

"Just my dog." I explained pointing to Snuffles who was watching me innocently.

Jasper, Rose and Emmett came later and everyone offered to help me set the tables and arrange everything around. I still had no idea where the girls were.

"So, is Bella sleeping?" Jacob asked after a few hours.

"She's out with Alice." Or at least that's what I hope.

"When they get home, we should go out and ambush her!" Emmett exclaimed.

I was about to protest when Rose threw me a look that silenced me. I sighed and cringed as I heard her truck stuttering its way here. I opened the front door and almost closed it back and told everyone to go chill because Bella would be in any second. In her usual spot was her new car. Dodge Avenger Concept. Red with tinted windows and a fucking bow on top of it. I am going to kill Rick!

Everyone gasped as they saw the car. Alice got out of the truck and jumped to the new car. _Shit! She may think it's the present from Mom and Dad for her. She wanted a Porsche, not a Dodge!_

"Bella!" she screeched.

Bella was frozen in her car, staring at the new one, her mouth agape, and her eyes wide. She got out and locked eyes with me. There was a deep emotion in them and I was unsure what it was.

I cleared my throat and advanced to her, took her hand and led her to her new car. I leaned closer, "Happy birthday, love." Yes, I said it. I couldn't help myself.

I expected her to start hitting me or shouting at me or…something bad. Not jump in my arms in front of everybody and whisper in my ear, "I love you, Edward." I squeezed her tighter. "Tonight." I promised her and kissed her cheek. I put her down gently and opened the front door. Two sets of keys were on the dashboard.

I heard people talking in the background but couldn't take my eyes off her as she climbed inside.

Alice gave me a piece of paper and she looked at me with stone eyes, "We'll talk later. Just so you know…I hate you." With that, she departed. What was that?

I glanced at the piece of paper. _Happy birthday, Bella. Lots of love, your Edward._

That's it! Rick was dead! I was going to kill him. I turned to see Alice whispering something to Jasper who nodded confused and raised an eyebrow at me as she went inside the house.

"Come on, Bella. You have guests, you can play with the car later." I laughed; acting nonchalant while inside of me was a battle.

"I'll play with something else later." She giggled and turned to her guests for the first time. Her whole face lit up and she squealed like a little girl, breaking in a run and jumping in Jacob's arms.

He laughed loudly and spun her around. They whispered to each other happily. It was an understatement to say that I was jealous.

"Nice gift." Rosalie snorted sometime later after we had eaten.

"It was a wise idea until I realized everyone was going to be here. But what's done is done." I sighed.

"Alice…you should talk with her. She knows."

"Of course! Because Rick is a dick!" I yelled before I realized we were still in the living room. "Sorry." I said and got up leaving the room, going in search of my sister.

I entered her room, without knocking. The sight in front of me, shocked me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled.

"What does it look like I'm doing, asshole? Leaving! I'm moving in with Jasper!"

"The hell you are!" I yelled at her, grabbed an armful of clothes from her luggage, and thrown them on the floor.

"We've been worried about you not having anyone in your life and all the while you have been screwing my best friend behind our backs!" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Tone it down! We aren't _screwing_ each other!" I hissed angrily. "I haven't been with Bella. I promise. I won't deny it, we are together, but not like that."

"I'm still leaving. Maybe you haven't because of me? Now, you're free to do whatever you want! As for Bella…tell her that I hate her, too!" Alice exclaimed and pushed the clothes back in her luggage, zipping it and trudging it down the stairs.

I ran after her. "Just wait until everyone's gone." I pleaded her, not wanting a scene.

"Why will I care about you? What would Mom say? Or…Charlie? He's here…should I tell-"

"ALICE!" I roared and gripped her shoulders. "Shut up! It's…"

"What? A mistake?" she shouted.

"Mom will kill me if you move out." I said lower. "Don't act bitchy."

"What did you just call me?" she yelled enraged.

"I didn't ca- OW" I yelled bewildered as she slapped me. She made her way downstairs and Jasper helped her to his car. I ran out, avoiding everyone in the living room that was staring at me.

"Alice, don't! We can talk. I can explain." I insisted.

"Explain it to Snuffles. I've had had it with you! You look through me for months, seeing a ghost then you do something unforgivable!" she yelled at me. "I hate you." She seethed and jumped in the car. The words went to my heart, making it stutter. What had I done?

"I see the party's over. We should go anyway, we have a four hours drive ahead of us." Charlie said, eyeing me curiously.

"I'm…sorry about this." I whispered, leaning against the wall. I felt faint. Alice's words still running through my head.

"See you tomorrow?" Rose asked coldly.

"Yes."

"Bella is coming with you. She confirmed it." With that, everyone left.

I had ruined her birthday. I closed the door after me and went to the living room where Bella was drinking from the bottle of wine.

"Bella! Stop!"

"Why? Why did you tell Alice?"

"I didn't! Rick wrote the fucking note and she read it! Bella…I'm so sorry I ruined this day." I whispered and took the bottle from her hand. I looked at the bottle and drowned it.

"Don't drink it! Let me drink it, right?" Bella asked smugly.

"Oh shush!" I laughed feeling light-headed from drowning the whole thing. It had had under half liquid but it was still too much too quickly. "I'm sorry. Really." I tried to say it with a straight face, but I ended up laughing.

"Are you drunk?" she asked amused.

"Pleeease! I drink whiskey every night. A little wine won't hurt me." But it had done something to me. I just felt better, the bad thoughts were gone. "It's your birthday." I said lightly and wrapped my arms around her.

"You can't possibly want that, now! Alice hates both of us and I think Rose knows about us…Edward!" Bella exclaimed as I nipped at her neck, playfully.

"Come on baby, I have one more present for you." I whispered and picked her up, running upstairs.

"Your ass looks good in those jeans." She appreciated having the best view to my ass as I carried her upstairs cave-man style. "But I bet it looks better without them."

I groaned at her words and my dick hardened further. "Bella." I said carefully. I entered my room and dropped her on my bed. "You are downright naughty, Bella." I chided her.

"Will you spank me?" she whispered hopefully making me groan again. I wanted nothing more than to strip us both and lose myself in her soft flesh.

I crawled on top of her and pressed my mouth to hers. She sighed in my mouth engulfing me in the smell of chocolate from her cake and the smell of the wine. I kept kissing her and tasting her mouth until I was positive my dick would make its way out of my jeans.

"Edward." Bella took my face in her hands and watched me seriously. "I meant it earlier. When I saw the car."

"Mean it?" I asked dumbly eyeing her lips.

"Yes. Have you forgotten what I said?" she whispered hurt.

What had she said? _Think fast, moron_. I urged myself. The only head that was thinking right now was unfortunately Edward Jr.'s and Bella's eyes started filling with tears. I panicked, thinking of earlier and coming up blank.

"Shit, baby…I can't think right now." I muttered and pressed my forehead to her shoulder. I heard her sniffling and I was sure I had ruined the night when I remembered her whispering in my ear three words. My eyes cut to hers and I brushed her tears away.

"I love you, Bella. I've been afraid to say it, but now that I'm sure you feel the same way I said it." I rushed out, kissing her lips at every few words.

"You…love me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes!" I laughed, feeling buoyant.

Her lips crashed to mine and her hands tugged at my shirt. I ripped it off and flung it across the room.

"At this rate you won't have shirts." She giggled.

"Fuck the shirt!" I said and took hers off. "No bra? You've been staying like that all day?"

"Yes." She laughed at my expression.

I took her nipple in my mouth making her back arch off the bed and a moment later as I was about to tear her skirt off, my phone rang.

"This isn't happening." I groaned. It was vibrating near my dick and it wasn't helping.

"Take it." Bella urged me.

I flipped it open without checking who was calling. "What?" I barked in it. My fingers unconsciously played with her breasts and I smirked as her breath caught in her throat.

"Edward! Was I interrupting something?" Mom asked knowingly. I sat back on my hunches and sighed. Alice had called and told her. I was in deep shit.

"Maybe." Maybe…she didn't know. I prayed.

"Why did Alice move out?" She was straightforward. Alice hadn't told her the reason, I appreciated that.

"She wanted to move in with Jasper. It was kind of sudden." I explained and pinned Bella to bed, as she wanted to get up. I shook my head no.

"That's why she was crying? We'll talk about this at Christmas."

"Sure. Anything else?" I asked impatiently and tugged on Bella's skirt, ripping it without meaning to. My eyes bugged out and I mouthed "Sorry."

"No, Edward. Goodbye." Mom sighed.

"Bye." I hung up and tossed the phone away. "Really, I didn't know it would rip. But I'm not complaining."

All too soon, we were naked and Bella had her fingers wrapped tightly in my hair kissing me passionately. They were wrapped so tight it hurt, but I didn't say anything. I guess she was nervous.

"We don't have to do anything, baby. We can still wait." I murmured and nipped at her jaw.

"I want to! I want _you_!" she exclaimed and brought our lower halves in contact. I moaned at the contact. She was hot and wet, I could feel it.

I unwrapped her legs from my waist and dived for my nightstand, sliding on my sheets, almost knocking my head on the nightstand. Bella started giggled and before I could say a snarky comment, her fingers squeezed my ass cheek. My fingers wrapped around the box and I snatched it from the drawer.

"I was right. It looks better without clothes on." She admired my ass.

"I'm glad you like it, but it's not important now." I said and returned in my position, above her. I took a condom from the box and stared at her closely.

"Are you sure, Bella? Are you sure you want _me_ to do this?" I questioned.

"Yes. I trust you." She took the condom from my hand and I watched amazed as she wrapped it around my dick like a pro. "Sex Ed." She whispered and kissed my lips. I kissed her back and positioned myself at her entrance. I pressed my forehead to hers and I watched her face as I pushed inside her tight pussy.

My dick twitched as Bella's tight pussy enveloped it. I felt her warm breath on my face, she looked alright. I was afraid of how she would react when I broke her barrier.

"Okay?" I tested.

"Yes. Do it fast." She murmured and pressed her lips to mine. I nodded and slipped my tongue in her mouth trying to distract her. I pulled out a bit and pushed back fast, feeling myself snap her barrier. Bella sucked in a breath from my mouth and her teeth sunk in my lower lip. Hard. I was still. I was afraid to move out of fear to hurt her _and_ embarrass myself. I hadn't had a virgin since my first time with Lucy. It was unbearably tight and hot and her muscles kept constricting.

"Can I move?" I asked carefully after a few minutes.

"I'm fine." She said and that was all I needed to hear. I pulled back and pushed in again. I repeated this for minutes on end. Bella was moaning and thrashing under me. With every slap of our skin, I was coming closer and closer to what seemed like a blinding orgasm. I hadn't been with a woman since I met Bella. That meant almost five months.

Her hand went between us and she rubbed herself. That was my undoing, as her muscles wrapped convulsively around my dick; I spilled in the condom and fell on top of her unable to move. I could have died that second and I would have died happy.

I couldn't regulate my breath, I kept gasping for air and willed myself to find enough strength to move from her chest, but couldn't move a finger.

"Oh God! Edward? Are you okay? Edward…"

I hummed in her neck unable to talk, either.

"Say something!" she begged in a scared voice.

I pressed my lips to her neck. "Fine" I breathed.

"You're okay!" Bella exclaimed and hugged me tightly.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked, finally able to form a sentence and raise my head to meet her worried brown eyes.

"You weren't moving and you were gasping for air…" she trailed off.

"You thought you killed me?" I laughed amused at her conclusion. She narrowed her eyes at me. "What would you have done?" I asked entertained.

"Killed myself, too!" she whispered and closed her eyes.

"No poison or draggers, right?" I joked.

"No, Romeo! I would have done it to save myself from the embarrassment."

I laughed heartily at her announcement.

I moved off her and went to throw the condom away then returned to bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"It was…amazing." She whispered and put her head on my chest.

"I'm sure." I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Your little trick did it for me. I was holding pretty good."

"I had to come or I would have exploded."

"That's kind of conflicted. You exploded, anyway." I teased her.

"Oh, shut up!" she pinched my side making me squirm. Her eyes lit up and I groaned as she discovered my weakness. "Is someone ticklish?"

"No! I'm tired, why don't we just…sleeeeeep." I ended up giggling like a little girl as she started tickling me. "Be-ll-la…st-top!" I gasped out.

"Nope! You're cute when you're crying."

"I can't…br-eat-the…" I pleaded as she kept poking me. "Scho-ol." I gasped out.

"What school?" she asked amused by my reactions. "Oh…tomorrow." She said quietly and stopped the torture. I breathed in relief and gasped of the air that I had been deprived.

"Can we go to sleep, now? Please?" I begged and eyed her hand as it inched closer to my ribs, but she just wrapped in around me and settled for the night.

***

I woke up to the sounds of my alarm ringing. I turned to get my phone and landed on my chest on the floor. The phone was on the other side of the room where I had thrown it last night. My forehead was throbbing from the impact and my shoulder was numb.

"Stop it." Bella groaned from under the blanket.

"I can't." I said and got up, rolling my shoulder and searching for the phone. "Oh shut up!" I groaned as I found it and stopped the ringing.

"Are you okay?" I heard Bella ask, eyeing my shoulder.

"Yes. Can I go first to shower?" I asked as I went to get a pair of boxers from my closet.

"Can I join you?" Bella asked in a small voice and when I turned to look at her, she was blushing and watching the blanket.

I contemplated it and gestured for the bathroom door. "After you, my lady."

She jumped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom. Seeing her naked form run to the bathroom made me forget about my shoulder. I went after her and joined her in the shower that she had started.

When I turned to her, I saw that she was crying and her arms wrapped around me.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I'm an awful person." Bella mumbled in my chest.

"No, you are not! What makes you think this?"

"We hurt Alice and now…I feel bad that she left. It's all my fault." I rubbed her back as she cried and whispered to her that this was bound to happen. Of course, part of me hoped Alice will take it well, but deep down I knew she would act like this.

I washed her and me then dried us and carried her to my bed.

"She'll never forgive me." Bella mumbled.

"It's me, she truly hates. It is my fault, if you want to blame someone." I explained and used the blow dryer.

"You don't have to."

"Just let me do this. Try and calm down, I'll drive you to school."

We dressed in silence and as Bella got her bag for school, I made two sandwiches.

"Here, if you get hungry." I offered it to her as she came down.

"There's a cafeteria at school, but thanks." She smiled and sighed. "Why can't I drive my car?"

"Because we're going to Rosalie's after school. Together." I explained.

I parked in the far corner of the parking lot, searching for Jasper's car and finding it. They weren't there.

"I'll come and get you. Three?" I asked, taking her hand.

"Yes." She whispered, her eyes welling up with tears again. I knew it will be hard to be close to Alice but she'll have to resist a few hours.

I leaned over the console and took her face in my hands, "We'll figure something out. I love you."

Bella grinned and kissed me. "Me too." She murmured against my lips and I parted them, tasting her. She moaned at the contact and gripped my hair.

"Bella." I groaned. Her hands un-tucked my shirt and touched my stomach. My muscles clenched under her touch and I felt myself hardening. "Please, Bella. Stop." I whispered and tugged at her bottom lip.

"I want you."

"Bella, stop. I heard the bell." I told her, pleadingly.

"I don't wanna go to school. Let's go to your office."

"Bella!"

"Please, Edward. I'm not ready to see Alice." She whispered kissing my lips again. I turned my head to her school and saw Alice glaring at my car. She'll know I was here.

"She saw us. Please go in. Alice may forgive you." I insisted, half-sure of what I said. Alice wasn't one to forgive so quickly, but Bella was her best friend. She couldn't do this to her.

Bella kissed me again and left the car. I watched anxiously as she approached Alice who snapped a few words at her. I wanted to go over there and give her a piece of my mind for screaming at Bella, but decided against it. As I watched Bella walking in school, discreetly brushing her tears away, I realized that Alice could be vengeful to her best friend.

I turned around and left, my tires screeching. I never thought that Alice could be like this. I expected her to at least listen to us, not simply say that she hates us. Hate was such a bad word. I can't say that I hate, not even my worst enemies. And she says it to her brother and best friend. I wondered how Mom would react when I tell her, because I'd have to tell her this eventually. I was one hundredth percent sure that Bella was going to be the deal for me, now. If she let me, I'd be with her for the rest of my life.

Work dragged and when I saw it was almost two thirty, I left. I sped to Bella's school and waited in the same spot I had parked in the morning. I put some music as I waited. The knock on my window startled me. Alice was there, watching me with a blank expression. I sighed and exited the car.

"Aren't we fucking cozy? " She greeted me.

"I really wanted to talk with you, explain this. But if you act like this…"

"What's there to explain, Edward? You are with Bella. You could have told me, you know?"

"I was waiting for Bella to be ready to make it official and tell everyone." I said annoyed.

"Oh right. And since when do you care about someone else's feelings?" she snapped.

I saw Bella coming to us, her steps flattering. "If you don't do something about this before Thanksgiving, I will." Alice threatened me.

"You can't tell Mom!"

"Watch me!" I could feel eyes watching us interested as we shouted at each other.

"Alice, let's not cause a scene here."

"Bastard!" she yelled. Bella marched up the last few steps that were separating us and brushed past Alice wrapping her arms around my neck. "Hi." She breathed.

We were in the school parking lot and I was sure everyone was watching us. I heard Alice huff and mutter something else then leave.

Bella kissed my neck and then pecked my lips. I took her hand and led her to her door. As I went back to my door, I saw Alice in Jasper's arms, crying. I sighed not knowing what to do and entered my car.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"She acted like a complete bitch today! Sorry, I know she's your sister…but she was just so…mean!"

"We have to figure what to tell everyone before Thanksgiving. I really don't want Mom to find out from Alice." I explained as I back out and went to Rosalie's house.

"We will. Do you have any idea why Rose wants me there?"

"No." I lied. I couldn't tell her that I told Rose about her nightmares.

"Okay. Whatever you hear…I don't want to talk about it at home. Just when I am ready." She whispered.

"Okay. We can do that." I conceded. I parked in front of Rosalie's house and hoped we'd come out alive and nothing would hurt the other. I took the last two things I had to show Rosalie, which had been in Lucy's box, and helped Bella out of the car.

* * *

***looks around scared* Don't be mad...it was bound to happen. Review and tell me your opinion. Good or bad. I appreciate all your reviews for the last chapter, keep them coming :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight isn't mine, SM onws it all.**

**Thanks to my great beta, shortbritches85. Many thanks to the only three peopel that reviewed (I'm disappointed in everyone else..:(), so thanks shae8500, sunsetwing, campathryn.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Rose answered the door and let us inside.

"Well, it's nice to see you, Bella." She said and hugged her.

"Hey, Rose." Bella whispered.

"Edward, could you help Emmett install the new TV, he's upstairs."

"What? I don't get to stay?" I asked astonished. I hadn't thought of this. I was sure we'd be together.

"No. It's private. Now, go. I hope you know Italian. He's so stupid, he didn't ask for the English instructions and we can't find them on the Internet." She explained and pointed upstairs. Do I look like a dictionary? I sighed, turned to Bella who gestured for me to go and I went upstairs to Emmett.

I found him on the floor, frowning at the instructions and with a dictionary next to him.

"Hi, Emmett." I greeted him.

"Hi." He grunted and swore loudly.

I helped him and after two hours, we had managed to install it and watch the channels.

There was a knock on the door and Bella poked her head inside. "Are you done?"

"Izzy!" Emmett yelled and hugged her tightly.

"You saw me yesterday!" she protested and squirmed in his arms. "Go to Rose, she's waiting for you." She said to me and finally slumped in Emmett's arms, letting him hug her.

"Oh why didn't I think? What foreign language do you take in school?" Emmett asked curiously and dropped her on their bed.

"Spanish but wh…" I descended the stairs, leaving them to talk.

As I sat on the couch, she said the number of the session in the recorder and motioned for me to open the box.

"Those are important." I said quietly and pushed the box to her, unable to open it, suddenly.

Rose opened it and I saw he eyes widening. "I think…you misplaced this." She whispered, pointing to the ring box.

"No. I was going to do it…that day." I sighed and watched her mouth dropping.

"Have you looked at it since that day?"

"Yes, in May."

"How did you feel?"

"I regretted it again. I mean…I blamed myself. I called myself a murderer and only Alice managed to calm me." I said, now realizing that it was truly an accident, an unfortunate accident. Rosalie had helped me so much in the past months.

"And this is…" she trailed off, frowning at the picture.

"Can't you see what it is?" I blurred out before I realized I put a question.

"A picture…a fuzzy one." She said, narrowing her eyes at me for asking something.

"I'm just…amazed that you don't know what it is. It's the first and only picture I have of…the baby." I explained and prayed I won't crack up.

"When you said she was pregnant…I thought you meant a month or two. How far along was she?"

"Four months and a few days." I whispered, taking the picture from her hand and looking at it. I remember how happy I was when the doctor pointed out different limbs and the heart. Oh the heart…_that I made it stop!_ I thought bitterly.

"Stop it! You're doing it again. I can see it on your face." Rose snapped.

"How can I not?" I exclaimed.

"Edward, control yourself. And stop asking things." She said calmly.

I grounded my teeth and glowered at her.

"Rose, you don't know how I felt knowing I'd had it all in months and then…I killed both of them in minutes! My question for today, what would you have done if you were in my place?"

"Wallow in misery for a few days, weeks, months…then pick myself up and live my life. For the sake of my family and friends! I'd have always loved them and tried to rebuild my life." She told me after a few minutes of thinking.

"I am doing it! But it's so hard…sometimes." I sighed and watched the picture sorrowfully.

"I understand. I'm asking you to try. Just try not to think bad about yourself. You most definitely aren't a mur-"

We both froze when we heard a crash from upstairs followed by Bella's laugh and Emmett's string of curses.

"I think it's enough for today." Rosalie whispered and closed the recorder.

Bella rushed downstairs and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Are you done?" she asked Rose.

"Yes. What happened?"

"Uhh you see…" she turned to me, grinning, "Can we go?" Her eyes jumping every second upstairs.

"BELLA!" She cringed and sighed as Emmett came down the stairs. "YOU!" he yelled at me and advanced to me.

I turned to Bella. "You told him?" I whispered surprised.

"It…slipped." She murmured.

Emmett snatched me up and glared at me then something caught his eye. The ring in Rosalie's lap. He froze.

I snatched the ring, the photo and Bella's hand and left.

"Wait! Edward…be careful and Bella try to think before you say something." Rose pleaded us. "I'll talk with Emmett."

"Thanks. See you."

We didn't talk the drive home. Only when I helped her make dinner, did Bella asked about the ring.

"Lucy." It was all I offered and continued to cut vegetables.

"Rose thinks we should talk. I can't…but if I ever start talking don't stop me." Bella whispered quietly.

"Okay. What about dinner and then bed?" I asked, arranging the plates. Bella nodded.

I can't wait for her to start talking and find out what had happened.

We ate in silence, I chewed slowly and my eyes never left Bella's face unless I had to cut my steak.

"That's it!" she exclaimed making me jump. "Stop staring at me as if I might break!"

"I'm worried about you! Am I not allowed to be worried? Something bad happened in your past and very recently…you've lost your best friend!"

"Like that counts! You lost your sister!" Bella exclaimed. "You want to know about my past. Fine!" she slammed her fork on the plate, making food splash around. "I was thirte-"

"STOP! Don't tell me like this! When you are angry…I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I told you, NOT to stop me if I start talking. As I was saying, I was thirteen and visiting Jake in La Push. He was with some older friends there…and I was fascinated by the bikes…" she snorted and continued, "P…Paul took me for a ride. I became…how to say…infatuated with the bike or Paul. I kept coming back and I grew very close to him. I was so stupid, I can't call that love because I now know it wasn't love. It was…attraction, I think. We talked, held hands, kissed each other's cheeks…Everyone told me he was bad and I shouldn't get attached to him, but I didn't listen. Well, I came here to start high school and he went to New York to college. The night before I left, he told me he had fun playing with me like that and he never thought how easy I'd be to be played or something like that. Then he said…to finish our summer nicely and as friends…he'd show me something. We went to his house…and I'm forever grateful to his…girlfriend that came to him, then."

"Girlfriend?" I asked dazed.

"Yes. He had a girlfriend. And he was trying…you know…" Bella murmured, biting her lip.

"And…he hurt you, that night?" I asked angrily.

"He had managed to get my jeans and blouse off. I have…to go." She rushed out and fled from the kitchen.

Someone had hurt her, had used her as his toy, summer toy. If I ever found that guy…I'd kill him. How could anyone hurt a child like that? How could she trust me after that boy did that to her?

I let the dishes on the table and ran to my room. Only to find it empty.

"Bella?" I asked loudly.

I went to her room, hoping she was okay and I hadn't hurt her worse by making her remember that. She was on her bed crying. I went to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you talk." I whispered.

"It was about time to tell you about him." She sniffed and buried her face in my shirt. "This is another reason Alice insisted to come here, to be away from La Push."

"No one will ever hurt you. I promise." I vowed and titled her head to see her eyes. "As long as I breathe, no one will hurt you, Bella."

She smashed her mouth to mine and her fingers wound in my hair. We kissed like for a few minutes until I slowed them to loving caresses only. "I want you." Bella murmured and pressed her body to me.

"Bella…" I tried to say something, I had no idea what. We should wait. We shouldn't do it after her confession, but her touches and kisses changed my mind. I'll show her how much I love her. Again and again.

We spend the night, wrapped in her blanket, moving slowly and basking in the lightness that surrounded us now. All the secrets were out and we were still together. If only people around us could understand, what we had…if only they understood that love knows no age or limit.

Bella had fallen asleep on my chest, her arms wrapped around my neck and her face buried in the crook of my neck, breathing steadily.

I heard my alarm from the other room and got up, trying not to wake her. I'd let her sleep a few more minutes.

"I'm not sleeping." She murmured when I slipped off the bed.

"I should have known. You haven't talked at all." I chuckled.

"I'll go shower. Would you join me?" she giggled and wrapped the blanket around her as she got up.

"I'll start the coffee and have my own shower. Alone." I stressed on the last word. I kissed her forehead and went to start the coffee.

"Good morning."

I nearly jumped out of the roof when I heard Zafrina in the kitchen.

"Morning. You shouldn't scare me like this." I said trying to settle my heart.

"Coffee and ham?" she offered.

"Yes. Thank you." I said. "I'll go shower then come to eat." My intention had been to start the coffee and while I washed to have it brew.

"Go. Where are the girls? I'm sorry I hadn't been around…I had a few fam- What happened?" Zafrina asked worried.

"Alice moved out. We weren't as subtle as we thought." I let out and left.

When I left my room after the shower and dressing for work, I bumped into Bella who was trying to zip her bag and move at the same time.

"Oh…sorry." She grinned and dropped the bag.

I laughed and helped her zip it then carried it downstairs. "Zafrina is here." I whispered.

"Hello, Bella." Zafrina greeted her warmly. Maybe someone was on my side after all.

"Can I drive it, today?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Sure. I actually should go. Thanks for the breakfast, Zafrina." I took a sandwich, kissed Bella's head and left.

Two months passed like this. Everything was better between Bella and me because all the secrets were out and it was always us and Zafrina, around here. I missed Alice and my deadline was approaching. I had no idea how to tell Mom about this, and her father and _my_ father…

"This is kind of embarrassing." Bella whispered after we had dinner and I was trying to explain a Calculus problem to her.

"You'll get it. It's not that hard." I encouraged her.

"Not the problem. It's…there is a parents' or tutors' meeting…Alice, actually Jasper asked me if you could go." She said with difficulty, picking at her sleeve.

"I will. But I'd appreciate if she had told me herself." I sighed.

"There's more." Bella whispered, blushing and biting her lower lip.

I took her chin in my hand, "What else?" What could it be so embarrassing?

"Could you…you know….be there for me, too? So I won't have to tell Charlie…"

"Of course, I will, silly girl!" I laughed at her dilemma.

"Thank you." Bella mumbled, not meeting my gaze.

I lowered my head and kissed her, after a few moments, she responded and the math problem was forgotten.

The doorbell ringing, startled us, we had been engrossed in our making out session. Snuffles started barking. "I'll go see who it is and then we continue with math."

"Ah…do we have to?" she groaned.

"Yes. You have a test." I yelled over my shoulder as I opened the front door.

Alice was staying there, holding Jasper's hand and looking at her feet intently.

"Hello, Edward!" Jasper greeted, extending his hand. I shook it and eyed them confused. "There is no heating at my flat…and we didn't know where else to go…could we…would you let us stay here?" he asked nervously.

I was still standing in the doorway, watching them amazed. I was about to move aside and let them in when Alice flung herself at me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me! I was mean to you! I love you! I'm sorry, Edward." She cried in my neck.

I hugged her back and kissed her spiky head. "You're forgiven, sis." I whispered.

"Give it back! I don't have time to play!" Bella yelled from the other room, getting our attention.

I changed a look with Alice, she nodded, telling me without words that she will accept this. "I am trying to be open minded." She said and moved past me, along with Jasper and two suitcases.

I caught Snuffles as he tried to run past me. I took the book from his mouth and turned to the living room.

Bella came out of the room, almost bumping in me. "Oh you got it-" her mouth dropped as her eyes fell on Alice.

"Oh Bella!" Alice wailed and tackled her. "I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me?"

"Why should I forgive you? After the mean things you said about your brother and me? I'm still not talking with you. I tried, Alice…and you told me, you don't have what to talk with skanks." Bella snapped and pushed Alice away then snatched the book from my hand and turned to the living room.

I haven't expected this reaction. At all. I thought she missed Alice, too.

"Go to your room and show him-" I stopped and watched her thinking if she'd like to sleep in the same room with Jasper. "Or you could share a room with him. I'll go talk with Bella."

She had her back to me when I entered the living room and I thought she was doing math so I went to help her then talk, but as I approached, I heard sniffing. I picked Bella up and sat down with her on my lap, she buried her face in my neck. I caressed her hair and whispered in her ear, hoping to calm her.

"I'm horrible." Bella mumbled after a few minutes.

"No, you aren't. She's sorry for what she did." I defended Alice.

"She should have realized then…that best friends don't just abandon best friends or call them names in the cafeteria! And she came here, begging for forgiveness because she doesn't have where to stay!" Bella said angrily.

"You may be right about the last part, baby. As for the first…people say mean things when they are angry, I'm sure she regrets saying all those things to you." Bella snorted at my words. "I do the same when I'm angry, I'd know, we're the same blood." I tried again. "And Bella, I always regret when I say something in my angry mode. The perfect example is Rosalie."

"Yes, I know. I just…need time to forgive her. I want my best friend back, but I don't want to be hurt again. I thought I could trust her."

"I'll grieve for your forgiveness as long as I have to. I am incredible sorry that I didn't stay and listen to your explanation and I'm sorry for the things I said." Alice whispered from the doorway where she was watching us sorrowfully.

"Just give me some time, Alice." Bella sniffed.

"All the time you need."

"Now that this is covered…I've heard of a meeting I have to go. What am I to expect, Alice? Something that will scare Mom?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she looked at Bella then at me.

"I told Bella to tell him." Jasper informed her as he descended the stairs and walked passed the shocked Alice and slumped on an armchair.

"I don't know…I have good grades." Alice smirked and sat on the other end of the couch. She started bouncing; I could tell she was dying to ask something. "So…"

"Just ask it, Alice." Bella said impatiently, squirming in my lap, trying to get up but I had none of it, keeping her there. They knew, so I didn't see why not to show them that we really loved each other.

"Tell me how long have you been together? How did it escape _me_? Everything!" Alice squealed making Jasper roll his eyes. I wasn't in the mood to hear them talking about this and anyway, this was girl talk and they needed time together.

I decided to entertain Jasper and know him better. "Want to see the games room?" I offered, knowing he will say yes, just to escape the girl talk.

"Yes!" he said gratefully and rose.

I glanced at Alice, gauging her reaction and dropping a kiss on Bella's neck then got up and led Jasper to the games room.

He took in the room and his eyes fell on the ping-pong table. "I haven't played in years." He said amazed.

"Me neither." I grinned. "Let's see who is worst."

"Me, considering you have experience." He mumbled.

"I started playing in college." I offered him a bat and a ball. "You serve."

He told me about his family in Texas and how he insisted to come here for high school because he wanted to be accustomed with the weather considering he wanted to study for UW. He told me how he met Alice and how they liked each other from the first time. How she suffered those months and that he was very close to just bring her back, anyway.

Then I turned in big brother mode asking him if he really loved her, what had they done and that I will kill him if he broke her heart.

"I have to thank you for letting me sleep with her, it would have been inconvenient to sneak around at night." He chuckled.

"Do I have to worry about you sleeping in her bed? You aren't going to do anything, right?" I asked him seriously.

He turned pink. "I thought you knew…"

He was sleeping with my little sister! He will do it mere feet away from me! I grounded my teeth and felt my blood boil. I hit the ball a little too hard and it zoomed past his head and hit a wall, falling to the ground, deformed.

"Why are you trying to hurt Jazz?" Alice asked from the doorway where she was with Bella.

It was irrational to be angry about this, considering Bella was her age and I was doing the same thing, but Alice was my sister! Mom let her stay here so I could protect her. I had driven her away by liking and being with her best friend. She's been with Jasper…

"It slipped." I said, finally and put the bat down on the table. "Can we talk, Alice?"

She nodded, confused and followed me.

"What is it Edward? Don't tell you're going to get big brother on me!"

"Actually, I want you to re-think your…deadline about me telling everyone about our relationship. I don't think Bella is ready."

"But you have to tell everyone, eventually." Alice insisted.

"Eventually doesn't have to be this year. Please, Alice. I will let you sleep with Jasper in the same room."

"That's blackmail!" she huffed. I grinned widely and tried to look innocent. "Fine!"

I kissed her forehead. "Thanks, sis."

"Sure, sure." She muttered and turned to go back in the games room.

***

Thanksgiving passed with apologizes for not making it to Forks. Everyone bought them, knowing I was busy with the magazine and the girls were busy with school.

Christmas passed quickly and without problems. Bella spent the break at her house with Charlie and Sue and with her two kids. She got a present from someone I wasn't allowed to know who it was, but I had a fairly good idea it was that bastard, Paul. I kept my mouth shut. Alice behaved and no one found out about Bella and my relationship.

Most of the next year was spent just like this, in this annoying routine. Sleep-work-time with Bella-time with Alice-sleep and again the same process.

Alice, Jasper and Bella had been accepted to UW. Now, we were preparing for their graduation. My parents and her father were coming over for the weekend.

"Alice! Bella! I'm leaving!" I yelled. Of course, I couldn't leave without them but I had to hurry them. It was five PM, already.

"Don't you know this is how your sister is?" Jasper asked, rolling his eyes.

"Unfortunately, I know. We are on a tight schedule, though." I groaned.

"Just wait. It will be worth it. Alice said they bought amazing dresses."

"They should be. They spent almost half of my monthly salary on them." I laughed and glanced upstairs again.

"It's official! You hate me!" I heard Bella yell from upstairs.

"Put them on and shut up!" Alice snapped.

I looked worriedly at Jasper, who sighed exasperated. "Shoes." He muttered.

"I won't even make it down the stairs! I'll fall down and break my neck."

"You. Won't!"

"If I die…you'll have me on your conscience." Bella threatened. "OW! See?"

"It's not my fault you are in a fight with the gravity. Just stay on two until you get to Edward. Can you do that?"

"Alice…in order to get to Edward I have to get downstairs!"

"Oh for the love of God! EDWARD! Get here and save her!" Alice yelled. "It was meant to be a surprise, Bella." She muttered as I ascended.

"She's in my room. Wait!" Alice stopped me and fiddled with my bowtie. "There." She grinned and went to downstairs.

I entered Alice's room and the sight in front of me astounded me. "Bella."

"Hey." She smiled shyly and stumbled to me. I caught her easily and traced a finger over her skin that was showing. On her ribs, there wasn't fabric and I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands to myself. Her right leg was almost out and the sandals were amazing, too high for her precious equilibrium but overall, Alice had done an amazing job. Bella looked stunning.

"I love you." I whispered and took her face in my hands then kissed her.

"I love you, too." She murmured against my lips.

"IF YOU SMUDGE HER LIPSTICK, YOU'LL PAY DEARLY!" Alice shouted from downstairs as if knowing what I was doing.

"Little freak." I muttered and took Bella's hand, helping her to the stairs. She watched them scared, her nails digging in my skin. I scooped her in my arms and carried her down before she could break her neck.

"That was hardly necessary." Bella mumbled, blushing and grasping at her dress so she won't flash Jasper.

"It was necessary." I grinned and carried her to my car.

"No! Can we take my car? Please?" she begged.

"Sure." I put her in the passenger seat of her car and then rounded to the driver's seat.

"How come you have the keys to my car?"

"Alice told me to keep them close." I smirked. I loved Alice's sixth sense sometimes. "After they give you the diplomas, there is the party?" I probed.

"Yes."

"It's weird. I haven't heard of this happening this way…"

"Let's not worry about this. We have to be careful this weekend." Bella told me, tugging at her dress to cover her right knee. "I have a bad feeling."

"Are you ready for them to find out?" I asked.

"I…don't know."

When I parked in front of her high school, she turned to open the door. I leaned over her and put my hand over hers. "Not yet."

Bella turned to me, smiling softly. Her hand cupped my cheek, mine touched her arm, our lips met, and I lost myself in her. I tasted the sweet lipstick on my lips and I was sure I had smudged it, but I couldn't care less. When we separated, Bella rubbed her thumb over my lips, wiping the pink from there. As she retouched the lipstick, I buried my nose in her neck and inhaled her scent, kissing along the way.

"Edward" Bella moaned and turned to me, her next move was lost to the tapping on her window. Alice was there, hands on hips. "I won't survive this whole weekend without you."

"You will." I said vehemently. We had to survive this weekend or everyone will find out. "Stay here. I'll come help you up." I offered and sprung out of the car, glaring at Alice.

"You're the one who kept screaming that we'll be late and now you dare to be mad at me?" she asked astounded.

I helped Bella up and turned to Alice. "You're right, but you know we won't have any alone time this weekend."

"You can always tell everyone the truth. And keep your hands to yourself, people will talk."

"I have to help her around." I said.

"Jasper can help her. You go to Mom and Dad." Alice snickered.

"I will d-"

"Just stop it!" Bella shouted from between us. "Stop talking about me as if I'm not here. I can walk alone!" she snapped and started to the group of people. I saw her ankle twisting before her leg turned at a wrong angle. I was by her side before she fell.

"Ow…I hate your sister, just so you know." Bella muttered.

"Is your ankle okay?" I asked concerned. She shrugged and tentatively stepped on her left foot.

"OW!" she shouted and gripped my forearm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd plan an escape." Alice said sorrowfully.

I crouched down, inspecting her ankle. It looked twisted, it need some ice and a bandage.

"Hey girls! Where is Edward?" I heard Mom ask and I had a strange feeling of déjà vu from a year ago.

I got up and kissed her cheek. "Hello, Mom." I turned to Bella. "Don't move. I'm going to find a bandage."

If we had taken my car, I would have had a first aid box. Her car should have one too. I found a bandage and went back to them. Jasper was supporting Bella and Alice and Mom were nowhere in sight.

"Your Mom went to save you a seat and I stayed to help her. Alice is Cullen, I'm Whitlock." Jasper explained.

"Thanks." I snapped the delicate sandal strap open, bandaged her ankle and snapped it back, "There. You're done." I grinned and watched them take their positions then went to find my seat.

* * *

**Here we are...I explained many things, I hope. Sorry for jumping so much in time.**

**Photos on my web, link on my profile! The dresses, shoes, Snuffles, Bella's car. :D**

**Oh...Review, please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own anything, too bad.**

**Thanks to my beta and to everyone that reviewed. Keep reviewing. **

**Check out my beta's new story: The Facebook Killer by Shortbritches85. It's about a killer targeting all the people she knew from Forks.**

**One more quick think, make sure you go and check out the pictures on my profile. Thanks!**

**EPOV**

I found my seat fairly easy.

"Hi, Dad!" I greeted and took my seat next to Mom.

"Edward. It's good to see you." He announced.

"Yes, dear, we haven't seen much of you this year." Mom said sadly.

"I know, I've been busy." I muttered. It was true. The magazine wasn't working anymore, I had tried everything I could to save it but I could see it going down.

"You could always practice medicine." Carlisle smiled. I remember how proud he was when I told him what I was going to study in college, but it never came to it. The cars had been my passion. And I had lost my desire to practice medicine after the accident, too many memories.

I shrugged, thinking that I was healing and maybe I could try to practice it.

"Remember the Jacksons? The brothers?" Mom asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Vaguely." I said honestly. I went to high school with one of them from what I could remember.

"Yes. Brad and Paul. You went to high school with Brad, although he is two years younger, you used to be best friends…." She kept talking, but I heard only a word. Paul.

"Did you just say Paul?" I asked, trying to keep my angry at bay.

"Yes. Why?" she asked confused by my change.

"It's noting…" I sighed. "There's Alice." I pointed out as they called her name.

I had managed to distract Dad's attention, but Mom was watching me closely and I didn't feel well. It was as if she could read me.

I averted my gaze and clapped for Alice.

"Edward…" I turned to Mom. "That lipstick on your upper lip better be a girl's or I'm starting to worry."

I thought she had wiped it! I lifted my finger and sure enough, there was something sticky. I blushed, something only Mom could make me do, and recently Bella, too. I cleared my throat and turned back to the mass of students, thinking of an escape.

"It's not mine." I whispered, watching that Newton boy go up and gather his diploma. He seemed to be well appreciated because everyone started shouting and clapping.

"Am I going to meet her?" Mom asked beaming at me. Her hand slapped Dad's leg, getting his attention. "Carlisle, he's found someone."

I groaned internally and looked up wondering why this was happening to me.

"Swan Isabella!" My head snapped to the podium and I watched apprehensively as she walked carefully to the headmaster, getting her diploma.

"Go Bella!" Someone yelled from a few rows to my left and I saw Jacob there with her father and Sue. The horrible golden robe covered her dress and I was glad her father didn't have to see her dress. Yet.

Next was Jasper. "He's a good guy." I said conversantly to Mom, not taking my eyes off Bella as she stayed aside, next to Alice gesturing about something.

"I still didn't buy Alice's story about moving out."

"Mom…it was her decision. She realized she couldn't live without me." I chuckled. She threw me a look that shut me up.

"And Bella lived with you those two months? Alone, with you?"

"There was Zafrina, too." I said quickly.

They threw the graduation caps in the air and soon everything was over. I got up and turned to leave. Mom caught my arm.

"Edward, I know you better that you think. I hope it's not true what I presume or you are in trouble. I don't care how old are you, I am still your mother and I have a right to know about your decisions."

"Esme, let him breathe! You've been at him since he sat down." Dad said gently.

"Edgewater Hotel." I said and turned on my heels. If I stayed another second there, she would make me cave and tell her the truth. I had never hid a thing from her.

Alice, Jasper and Bella were taking pictures and I waited for them.

Alice attached to my neck, her feet hanging in the air and planted a big kiss on my cheek. "Picture!" she yelled to Jasper. After he snapped the picture, she ran away, probably to our parents.

Bella made her way to me cautiously and I met her halfway, afraid she'd injure herself further. "Congratulations, baby." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks."

"Picture?" Jasper asked. I turned Bella, resting my chin on her head and grinned at the camera.

"I need my photographer here!" Alice yelled from a few feet away, staying between Mom and Dad.

"I'm only one." Jasper grumbled and waved to us, going to her.

"Oh God, your parents saw me…" Bella blushed.

"I think Mo-"

"Bella!" her father shouted and hugged her. They whispered to each other.

"What's your gift, now? A house?" Jacob snorted, glaring at me. He gestured to Bella's car, "I researched that one. It's a concept."

"Yes, well, she liked it when I took her to the car show." I told him coldly.

"I can't believe Charlie is so blind. I figured you out from the second I saw the car." He continued.

"Listen here, kid. Don't say a word to Charlie or anyone, okay?"

"Or what?"

I snapped my teeth, glowering at him. "It's none of your business. Good job for you to be so perceptive. Just…don't tell anyone what you know." I snapped.

"We'll see about that."

"Are you fighting?" Bella asked, coming to my side.

"No." We said at the same time.

"Go to Dad. You're driving with him." Bella told Jacob then she turned to me. "When we get in the car…could you look at my leg again? It hurts a bit." She asked, biting her lip.

"Sure, let's go." I opened the passenger's door and helped her inside. I got the first aid kit and crouched in front of her, with her ankle on my knee. "Keep this." I gave her the sandal. Her ankle was swelling. "You really managed to sprain it. I'm going to find something cold and then we can go."

"What happened?" I jumped, nearly falling when I hard Dad behind me.

I glanced at Bella who had turned white and was watching Carlisle scared. "Alice made her wear those death traps." I sighed.

"I'll get her a cold bottle of water. Stay here." He told me and disappeared.

"How do you know…" Bella mumbled.

"I _have_ a degree in medicine, you know." I told her teasingly.

"It's good that I have you around, Dr. Cullen." She giggled, blushing. The reaction her words got of my body was instantaneous.

Dad saved me, by coming with the water. "Let me see it. I deal with this daily." He pushed me aside. He poked her ankle slowly, acknowledging the damage. "Don't put too much pressure on it and when we get back to your house, I'll bandage it properly."

"You mean, I didn't do it right?" I groaned.

"It's good, Edward. Too tight, you almost cut her circulation. Until you get to the hotel, keep the bottle on your ankle. I'll bandage it when we get there and then no dancing for you." Dad told her sternly, in his doctor voice.

"No problem. It's not that I was planning to dance." Bella laughed.

I parked a street away from the hotel and leaned over to see how Bella's ankle was doing. It looked better. As I bandaged it again, more cautious so I won't cut her circulation again, Bella sighed heavily. "Why were you fighting with Jake?"

"He knows. And he won't keep his mouth shut." I growled. "Put the sandal back."

"You know the saying about barking dogs never bite, that's Jake. So don't worry." She whispered and took my hand, squeezing it.

"Hmph…And my mother, I think she figured something out. There was lipstick on my lips." I told her, smirking.

"But I took it off." Bella demanded.

I kissed her neck once and got up, helped her up and started to the hotel.

The Terrace Room was stunning, not too big, but perfect. Everyone stayed on the terrace, danced, talked, snapped pictures and most of the girls cried.

I managed to stay away from everyone's path, talking with Dad the whole night, whilst Mom stayed with Alice and Bella.

"Your mother is five years older than me." I choked on my sip of rum coke and turned to my Dad, watching him with wide eyes.

"You never…mentioned it." I said lamely.

"I never found the right moment. Parents have a sixth sense. We knew something was off with you since your birthday, your mother insisted you met a woman and kept her a secret. The secret is out today."

I should really stop drinking when he's saying stuff like this because I'd choke myself to death at this rate.

"And don't play coy with me. Just tell me it's not true." He continued.

I glanced at Bella who was turning three shades of red and Alice was laughing, grasping on Mom's arm as she explained something. Her eyes met mine and I grinned, forgetting about my father or other people around. She smiled and averted her gaze. Dad cleared his throat.

"Have you heard a word I said?" he asked amused.

"Not really. My mind was elsewhere."

"Edward, you realize what you want to do?!" he asked seriously, dropping the jokes.

"What am I about to do?" I frowned; maybe we were talking about different things.

"Bella." He said annoyed. I glanced at her again then turned my eyes to Dad. He was watching me concerned and I could see a hint of understanding in them. "If you want any advice…try not to do anything about this attraction. She's too young for you." _Attraction? He had no idea that I was already with her! He couldn't tell how much I loved her?!_ He grasped my arm, turning me to face him, sharply. "You aren't with her, are you?" he asked lowly.

I swallowed convulsively. I couldn't do this without Bella. I had promised her, we'd tell everyone together when the right time will be.

"Edward!" Dad yelled loudly at the same time as Alice screamed my name from behind me. I could see a vein pulsing on Dad's forehead, which only pulsed when he was very, very mad. I had seen it only once before. When I had destroyed Mom's China vase from Austria, his wedding gift to her. The difference was that I had been only four then and now I was thirty one almost thirty two and I had no idea what he could do when he was angry.

"Come dance with me, brother dearest!" Alice bounced next to me.

"Does Alice know?" Dad asked gravely, not dropping the subject.

"Yes, but please…we'll discuss it home. Please, Dad." I begged him. The vein twitched and his teeth snapped together.

"Give me your house keys." He ordered. I had the bad habit to give others my keys; I didn't like them in my pockets.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Alice, the keys were in her purse.

"There." She said softly, eyeing Dad confused. "With Mike."

My head snapped in the direction she pointed and sure enough, the bastard was invading her privacy, attempting to dance with her.

When I turned to go rip his hands and get Bella away, Dad put a hand on my shoulder. "Alice, go get the keys from Bella." He said gently.

Alice's eyes cut to mine and she saw my furious ones, the panic under the fury surely still visible, she scurried away, pushed Newton away and dragged Bella to me. I didn't give a shit anymore about who was seeing me or what would happen. I wrapped her in my arms when she was close enough, my nose in her curls, breathing in the miracle that was Bella.

"Edward…your father is glaring at us." She whispered scared.

"Give me the house keys. They want to go." I murmured, willing my lips to stop touching her neck, but it was a futile attempt.

I took the keys from her trembling hand and thrust them to Dad. "Here. We'll talk at home." I insisted.

He took Mom and they left.

"What the hell did you do?" Alice moaned.

"I didn't do anything! He came out and told me there are five years between him and Mom, he told me to be careful and not give in the temptation and be with Bella or shit like that then he figured out we were together and he got angry. End of story." I snapped, took Bella's hand and led her away from the crowd.

"I had a surprise for you…would you still want to come with me…somewhere?" I asked hoping she would agree. It was Saturday and there was a concert at Seattle Symphony.

"You know I hate surprises! And now…after the chaos we created…" she bit her lip and gazed at me. "I'd love to come with you wherever you want." She finished.

I lifted her, making her squeal and wrap her legs around me, I kissed her once then leaned for another kiss and another one, never having enough of her.

"Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly.

"Seattle Symphony. The concert starts at 8:00 PM." I murmured against her lips and put her down gently. "We have to go."

"What are they playing? Are you really taking me to a concert?"

I laughed at how young she looked then, beaming and hugging me tightly. "I am, love. Ravel and Debussy."

I led her back to the car and sped to the Seattle Symphony. I showed the tickets and they led us to the private box.

I sat her on my lap and enjoyed the music, the calm before the storm that was awaiting for us home.

"This is called _Prélude à l'Après-midi d'un faune_ or _Prelude to the Afternoon of a Faun_, however you want it." I murmured in her ear, breathing in her scent. Bella turned in my arms and pressed her mouth to mine, her legs falling on either side of me.

We were in a dangerous position for being in public. I didn't push her away as I should have, I brought her closer and lifted my hips desperate to feel more of her. Bella's small hand snapped my belt open and popped the button of my dress pants. The heel of her palm brushing my dick, making me bite back my moan and bury my face in her chest.

My hand went under her dress and swiftly snapped the tiny lace panties she wore. She had managed to free me from my boxers and turned to her purse, almost falling off my lap. Bella turned to me with a condom in hand and a big grin on her face.

"You amazing, smart, delicious girl! I love you so much!" I whispered and kissed her deeply as she wrapped the condom on me. I lifted her, locking our gazes and eased myself in her. Her moan was lost to the applause that announced they had finished playing Debussy and they were starting on Raven.

"I love you, Edward." Bella told me softly, gripping my face and moving on top of me, uncoordinatedly. I helped her find a rhythm. "What's this?" she breathed.

"_Pavane pour une infante défunte_ or _Pavane for a Dead Princess_, again your choice." I chuckled and sucked on her pulse point.

I felt as if we were moving in rhythm with the music, slowly, lovingly, in our own bubble that threatened to explode. If I could stay in this moment forever, never go away; never face the world that had obstacles for us.

"No matter what happens tonight, I will stay with you." I vowed, taking her lips in a sensual dance, moving in sync with our hips and the soft music.

Bella arched, giving me access to her chest where I ran the back of my hand softly, taking in her beauty. She came back, pressing herself to me, hugging me tightly and two more pushes later, we came together.

The room erupted in applause and the bubble around us snapped. We were brought back to reality.

As I re-arranged my clothes, she put the condom in a paper tissue and on our way out; she dropped it in a rubbish bin.

We didn't say a word on our way home, Bella kept her hand on my tight rubbing soothing circles. My parents' car was there, her father's cruiser was there and…Jasper's car _wasn't_ there.

"They let us deal with it alone." Bella sighed.

"Are you okay? Can we do this?" I asked worried that she wasn't prepared.

"Like it matters!" she moaned and got out slowly. I followed her lead and took her hand, leading her to the front door. "It's embarrassing."

"I know, but they should take it as any other relationship."

"Not that." Bella groaned. "I'm not wearing knickers, we're going to talk with our parents and I won't…wear any…oh dear God…" she started hyperventilating.

"Bella, said knickers are in my pocket, what makes me any better? That is the last thing to worry about. Your father has a gun." I said the first thing that came in my mind. I realized how true my words were and stopped dead in tracks. "Your father…has…a…GUN!" I yelled and started shaking.

"AND I WILL USE IT IF YOU DON'T GET INSIDE RIGHT NOW!" Charlie yelled from the front door.

"I won't let him hurt you." Bella promised and tugged me after her. I let myself be dragged in my house and cold tremors ran through my spine as I passed her father.

We sat on the couch in the living room as our parents stayed on the other couch or the armchair. Snuffles came in the room and put his head on my knee, watching me confused.

There was silence. More silence and even more silence. Mom was looking disappointed at me, Dad was seething and…Charlie looked ready to kill me.

"That's it!" Charlie yelled and got up, his hands fisted at his sides. "What have you done with my little girl? I trusted you to take care of her! I was sure she would be safe here!" His vein could concur with my Dad's vein, twitching so fast and his face almost purple.

"I took care of her, Charlie. It just happened to…" I glanced at Bella and she nodded slowly. "We just happened to fall in love." I whispered.

"Fall in love?!" he snorted. "And go back at calling me 'sir'; you lost the privilege to call me Charlie."

"Love?" Mom asked softly.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen. I love Edward." Bella said, turning confident and saving me. I had no idea what to say.

"Bells, the man is a few years younger than me!" Charlie screamed.

"I don't see what is wrong? Dad, you promised to be happy for me when it would happen! And…should I remind you that between Mom and Phil are twenty years?" she asked angrily. She looked so sexy when she was angry, her face red, her eyes sparkling, her once arranged curls, now falling around her face. She was a vision.

"You are both blind!" Mom said sternly, but she wasn't talking to us. She was talking with Dad and Charlie. "Look how they love each other! You can see it in their eyes!"

"Esme, love, this is unacceptable. And besides," Dad looked at me, scrutinizing me, "I thought you would never fall in love again. Didn't you say that when Lucy died?"

I gasped, trying to fill my lungs with clean air, but I couldn't think clearly. Why was he so hurtful?? He had never acted like this.

I was aware of Bella's hand on my arm and her voice saying something I couldn't understand. Why had Dad to remind me of Lucy, now? Right now, I realized that I couldn't really talk about her without losing it, I couldn't accept her name being tossed like that in a conversation. And now, her name near the word 'died', it had been too much.

"Edward! Breathe, honey." I heard Mom demand. I nodded, but still couldn't locate my lungs. I got up and went outside blindly. The fresh air seemed to do me good as I started to think clearly. The door opened and closed behind me, I didn't turn. I didn't want to know who had come to pity me.

"Edward. I am sorry for what I said." Dad said dejectedly from behind me.

I waved my hand, dismissing his apology. I didn't need it.

"Really, I am just trying to understand how come you are with a high school student. I was just angry and I shouldn't have said anything about Lucy."

I sighed aggravated, wishing he would go back inside and let me brood in silence. I sat on the front step and dropped my head on my palms.

"I thought you were better, anyway. I had no idea it would get that reaction of you when I mentioned Lucy." He continued.

"Will you _stop_ saying her name?" I yelled.

"Edward, son, everyone gets over bad things that happen to us. Life goes on. I am starting to be happy you love again, that you are with Bella." He whispered and sat next to me.

"Life doesn't go fucking on! Life stopped when I killed them! And right now, Bella is showing me what living is, what I missed for a year! She is healing me!" I screamed, realizing my mistake.

"Them?" Of course, the ever perceptive Carlisle.

"Yes. She was…pregnant." I said sadly and let the tears finally fall. He wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like that until the door open and closed again. I sniffed trying to compose myself, but I couldn't. All the memories of Lucy, I had locked away, evaded from their place and were zooming around my brain making me dizzy.

"How far along?" Dad asked.

"Four months. I was going to propose when I…when it happened. We were going to tell everyone after that." I choked out.

He hugged me closer and let me go in another round of crying.

"Is he alright?" I heard Charlie ask softly.

"He will be." Dad said hoarsely, tightening his arms around me. "Go back inside, Charlie. We'll be there in a minute."

"Dad…" I tried to say, managing a chocked sound.

"What, son?"

"Bella. I need Bella." I told him, trying to make him understand that she's the only person who can calm me.

He got up and left. What felt a second later, I felt Bella's fragile, slim arms around me. I shifted her on my lap and buried my face in her hair, crying and clutching to her. She stroked my hair and kissed my head, her presence calming me.

"Everyone has gone to bed. Let's go in, too." She whispered after some time.

I nodded and let her walk me to my room, undress me and put me in bed. When she turned to go, I stopped her.

"I'm putting my pajama on and coming back." She murmured. I shook my head no and jumped off the bed, grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxers and gave them to her. "Okay." She smiled and I helped her out of the dress.

When we got in my bed, I spooned her and hugged her closely; breathing in her scent trying to will all the memories of Lucy to go away. This night had gone from horrible to unbearable. I would have preferred her father shouting at me or shooting me, but I couldn't bear my father talking so easily about Lucy's death. The death I had caused.

Bella rolled over and took my face in her hands, wiping my tears. "Sweetie, calm down. Your parents will accept this, your mother is really happy that you found someone. As for my father, he will come around."

A small smile crept on my face. I turned my face and pressed my lips to her left palm, keeping it close to me. "Love you, Bella." I whispered there.

She touched my cheek softly, "I love you more than you know, Edward. I want you okay and happy."

"I'm alive when I'm with you. You give me strength, you have become like a drug to me…my well-being depends on you. Never leave me, Bella." I pleaded her. I know it was stupid what I was doing, but I was sure I'd die if she ever left me. There would be nothing to live for.

Bella giggled and locked her eyes with mine. "Dad may arrest you for possessing drugs."

I chuckled and pecked her lips. "He'll have to arrest you with me or I won't survive without you. I'll stop there before I say something cheesy like you're the air that I breathe."

Bella started laughing and buried her face in my chest, her shoulders shaking. I laughed along and it felt amazing to laugh. I was feeling better, lots better. I hugged her and brought her on my chest, her hair falling around our head, shielding us from the world as our mouths met. Her hips were moving slowly on mine and I trying to convince myself not to give in the temptation because our parents were here and they still hadn't agreed with this. But I couldn't resist not to loose myself in her and I turned us, fished for a condom, never leaving her mouth. I tossed the two pairs of boxers away and her shirt then entered her. Her back arched and she let out a long moan.

"Shh quiet." I whispered against her mouth and kissed her again, moving slowly.

"More. Harder." She trashed under me.

"No. Let me lead this. I want to show you how much I love you because there aren't words to tell you. Let me show you, Bella." I murmured and swallowed her moan.

"E…dwa…rd" she moaned, grasping at my shoulders. I grinned and pulled almost all the way out then pushed slowly in almost bring us both over the edge. "Again." She breathed.

I repeated the same movement two more times before I spilled in the condom as her inner muscles constricted around me.

"My sweet Bella." I said in her neck, kissing the spot I had marked earlier at the symphony.

"Good night, Edward."

"Sweet dreams, baby." I kissed her lips once more then, rolled over and gathered her in my arms, draping the sheet over us.

**I hoped you liked it. There would be some drama next chapter, I warn you. And soon, there would be a big twist, I just hope you'd like it.**

**Review! Oh, and check the hotel I mentioned, it's cool. The terrace is amazing. And for those that don't know the songs, sham eon you. Go and check them out! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything related to Twilight.**

**Many thanks to my beta dear beta, shortbritches85. Check my web for photos. Link on my profile.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up at five AM for some unknown reason and couldn't go back to sleep as hard as I tried. I got out of the bed annoyed, tugged my boxers on, threw the condom, I had dropped near the bed, away and made my way downstairs.

I started the coffee and fed Snuffles. I was drinking my second mug of coffee when Mom made her way in the kitchen.

"Dear God! You scared me!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry." I muttered and went back to gazing in my mug of coffee.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"Perfect."

"Edward! I understand you. I am happy for you, believe me. Your father is coming around and Charlie is trying to understand it, too."

"Great."

She grew quiet as she realized I wouldn't cooperate. I tensed when I saw Charlie come in the kitchen. Must they all be up so early?

"A few words, Edward." Charlie muttered. "I won't think twice if you hurt Bella."

"I'd never even dream of hurting her!" I told him honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, if you'll excuse me…I'm called at work." He said and turned to leave. "Tell Bella I love her."

"Of course." I answered and followed him outside.

***

"And she slapped him behind the head, making him choke!" Alice explained bouncing, watching me with sparkling eyes.

I glared at her and pinched Bella's leg to stop her from laughing at me. We were in Forks for Christmas holiday, with everyone here and Alice was making fun of me in front of our parents!

"Of course, I damned choked! She nearly killed me!" I groaned, remembering the awful feeling of choking on juice.

"Don't be so melodramatic, sweetie. I told you _not_ to drink from the carton. It's plain gross!" Bella said disgusted, sending everyone in another round of laughter.

"Enough fun at my expanse!" I demanded. "Why don't you tell them how you managed to fall under the car while washing it or how _you_," I turned my glare to Alice, "destroyed my kitchen's walls by opening that jar of tomato's sauce?"

Bella blushed and stomped on my foot, "It was slippery!"

"Did you find anything interesting under the car, Bells?" Charlie asked entertained.

"Why yes, Dad! Many interesting wires and other metal things." She seethed.

Mom was reprising Alice for trying to cook and destroying my kitchen in the process.

This is what I imagined Christmas to be. Fun. Happy times. Family bonding.

I had decided to take Dad's advice and put at good use my medical degree and now, I was helping the hospital when I had time. The magazine was doing better and everything else in my life was perfect. I had found the peace I had been looking for since Lucy's death.

"So how do you girls like college life?" Dad asked.

They started talking at the same time, gesticulating and exclaiming, glaring at each other, daring the other to stop talking so one could monopolize the conversation. This made us all laugh seeing how much they enjoyed the new stage of their lives.

Later that night, I had Bella in my old room, preparing for bed.

"I haven't had so much fun in a long time!" Bella grinned at me, putting a large sweater of mine over her thin pajamas.

"I'm glad everything is alright. They came to terms with our relationship, finally." I said happily and glared at the sheets Mom had put on the bed. She thought she was funny!

"Batman's cool!" Bella laughed and jumped on me, sending me on the bed and started tickling me.

"DON'T!" I yelled and tried to move away. Of course, I could turn and pin her, stop the torture, but I knew how much she loved to be in charge of this, how she loved to hear me laugh.

"Don't scream, someone may co-" she didn't finish her thought as the door opened and Alice was standing with her eyes closed, grimacing.

"Could you keep it down? Mom and Dad are a floor under you."

"If she decides to stop…" I hinted and pinched Bella earning a high pinched squeal.

"I'm right here, guys!" Alice moaned.

"We aren't doing anything bad!" Bella squealed as I pinched her again.

Alice opened her eyes and saw what was happening. Maybe it was a bad idea. I saw the glint in her eyes and prayed I'd survive after she jumped on me, too. In less than a second she was on top of me screaming, 'lot requires top!', and I moaned loudly, no longer letting them tickle me to death. But now, they were two and I couldn't divide myself to stop them.

Bella had caught my arms above my head and Alice was straddling on of my legs, tickling me. My ribs were hurting and I had tears falling on my cheeks, my throat felt raw for gulping so much air and laughing like that.

Bella tickled under my jaw, smirking at me as Alice managed to elbow me in the stomach, falling on top of me from laughing so hard herself.

"Ow, I need that." I rasped, trying to free one hand to rub my stomach. "Stop it, have mercy!" I squirmed under them, wishing Bella will side with me in the end, but of course, she won't!

"My, my! I never thought I'd see you like this!" I heard Dad chuckle from the doorway. I was saved! "Do you need a hand, girls?"

"No!" I yelled and managed to send Alice on her back at the foot of my bed and turn to Bella, grasping her hands. "That's it! Enough fun!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Your mother is sleeping and you sounded as if you were on your dying bed!" Dad laughed.

"It's all their fault!" I explained.

"Come on, Alice, let them sleep." She listened dutifully by some miracle and I fell next to Bella as soon as the door closed after them.

"Now, explain to me what possessed you to torture me like that?" I asked, taking in deep breaths.

"I don't even remember why I started tickling you, but you're too easy!" she giggled.

"I'll show you easy!" I announced playfully and rolled her on top of me making her squeal. "Hush, love, we don't want Dad coming back, do we?"

Next morning, the girls went to Port Angels to get a _present_. I didn't ask. Tomorrow was Christmas.

"It's good to have you around." Dad said smiling.

"It's good to be home."

"Can I ask something?" I bit my tongue not to answer Rosalie fashion, 'you just asked something', and waited for him to ask. "What are your intentions with Bella?"

"I love her. Maybe in a year…" I trailed off not sure, if it was the right thing to discuss with him. I haven't even thought much about this.

"Considering she's younger….when you want to do it, you should talk with Charlie first."

"And pray his gun is unloaded." I snorted.

"That would be wise." Dad chuckled.

My phone rang and I answered. Alice.

"Yeah?" I asked lazily.

"Edward, how fast can you get here?" she rushed out.

"Why? What happened?" I asked suddenly alert, startling Dad.

"It's Bella…"

"Where are you?"

"On the beach, now. No!" she yelled to someone and the line went dead.

"I need your car keys." I said mechanically, getting up and going to the garage.

"Here. What happened?"

I shrugged and jumped in his car, starting it and peeling off. In an hour, I was in Port Angeles. I parked on a dark alley and rushed to the beach. It was late evening and I hoped to get to them on time.

I saw Alice on the sand, yelling at someone. I rushed there. Where was Bella?

The boy was none other than Jacob. I didn't wait, just pushed past Alice and grabbed a hold of his jacket. "Where is Bella?" I seethed.

"Whoa man! I came here for the same thing." He said and struggled with my grasp.

"He didn't do anything! Edward…_he's_ back!" Alice whispered from behind me.

"Do you even know who we are talking about?" Jacob asked me seriously.

Paul. Paul was back. Paul was with Bella.

I fell down, suddenly unable to keep myself up. I was aware of Alice yelling my name, but I couldn't move.

She slapped me, "Snap the hell out of it! We need to find Bella!"

"Why wasn't she with you?" I asked angrily.

"She said it was too crowded in the shop and she'd wait outside….and she wasn't outside. And I am so stupid…I _saw_ his bike!" she moaned.

"And didn't you think to turn back home? No, Alice had to shop!" I shouted.

"Fighting won't help us find Bella." Jacob announced.

"Where does he live?" I asked Jacob.

"I'll show you, come on." He said, happy to help.

"Go home. Straight home. Here, take Dad's car. I need my car's keys." We traded car keys and Jacob pointed me to La Push, to a house in the forest.

I rushed out and he caught my arm, "Wait. You can't just rush in there." Jacob exclaimed.

"Thanks for bringing me here. But please…let me get in there." I begged him.

"I'm coming with you. I called Charlie; he's on his way, by the way."

"Thanks." Maybe he was a good kid after all.

When we approached the door, I heard Bella screaming. "Don't! NOO!"

"Oh shut up, bitch!"

"I hear ca-" I don't know what Jacob wanted to say, but I saw red when Paul called my angel a bitch. I banged the door open and froze. Bella was on the couch, naked and the bastard was on top of her, pinning her hands up. I got here on time.

I went to him, pushed him off her, and started kicking and punching him everywhere I could reach. I heard cracking noises and didn't give him time to respond to my punches.

Someone caught my arms. "Stop! You'll kill him and Bella needs you, now." It was Charlie.

I gave one more kick and let Charlie drag me away. "Mark, get him!" he ordered to someone. "Thank you, Edward." I nodded and looked down, realizing what I had done. I had almost killed someone. My hands were bloody.

I lifted my head and looked for Bella. She was on the coach, wrapped in a blanket and watching me intensely.

I went to her slowly, afraid to scare her. She must be in shock after what just happened to her. She flung herself at me, gripping me and sobbing in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her.

What had happened to yesterday's happiness? Why had he come back?

After a doctor checked on Bella, I picked her up and carried her to my car. I managed to drive home with her on my lap.

"Edward, are you mad?" she whispered softly.

"Why would I be mad, angel? He hurt you!" I clenched my fingers on the steering wheel, angrily.

"I got out of the shop…and he was there…oh, Edward!" she cried and hugged me awkwardly. "I love you." She breathed in my ear.

"Love you more." I chuckled and pulled in my parents' driveway, pressing my lips in her hair. _If she only knew how much I love her_. My arms tightened around her and I hugged her tightly.

"I just want a bath and you to hug me. I'm not ready for your father to play doctor."

"Sure, sweetheart. Anything."

I carried her inside, her face in my neck, crying and clutching to my shirt. I shook my head to Dad when I saw him in the kitchen ready to come to me. I bathed her, dried her body and hair, put her in her pajamas and rocked her to sleep.

A big part of me wanted to go to the police station and finish what I had started, but I knew Bella would be mad.

Next morning, it was a somber Christmas morning atmosphere. Not even Alice was her usual cheery self; she sat quietly in an armchair.

When Bella descended the stairs, around noon, I found my way to her and we sat together on the sofa.

"How do you feel, honey?" Mom asked her, worriedly.

"Fine." Bella said softly and put her head on my shoulder. It looked like I wasn't the only one who noticed the too far away tone in her voice. Alice, too, had heard it, but it seemed that our parents hadn't so after a silent look we decided not to talk about it. I tightened my arms around her and kissed her head. "What happened? Who died? It's Christmas!" Bella asked self-consciously as everyone was looking at her concerned.

We started opening presents, one by one, nothing hurrying us. Charlie had joined us a while later with his own presents.

I got a medicine book from Dad, a picture frame with the picture from Bella's graduation in it from Mom, but nothing from my girls.

"My present is at home." Bella whispered, blushing.

"OUR present." Alice stressed on the word 'our' making Bella smile slowly and nod.

I gave Bella a pearl set, bracelet, earrings and necklace. They were pale pink and she loved them from the second she saw them. For Alice, I had to ask Bella and Jasper, so I got her the desired coat from a designer. She kissed me so much, I thought she's white me. I got my parents' tickets for a weekend away, which brought Mom to tears and made her suffocate me with a tight hug. Charlie had been tough, but I ended up giving him season tickets for the Seahawks. He hugged me and even called me 'son' by saying, "Thank you, son. I'm sorry I didn't think to get you anything."

"You got me Bella." I said seriously and hugged him.

Mom and Dad got Alice her car. Finally. No more whining from the little pixie. A yolk yellow Porsche 911. They got Bella a leather bound journal, which she swore never to write in it, afraid she's mare the rich paper. I had to laugh at her imagination. Charlie got his daughter $200 to get herself whatever she wanted.

"You know me, honey, I'm a man and I have no idea what to get you. Oh, and this is from Renee. I peeked in it. Plane tickets to visit her." He chuckled.

"Barberry." Bella muttered and thanked him for the money.

Alice put a huge package in Bella's arms. "There's a party at Edward's company for the New Year." She grinned. "You're gonna thank me."

"She doesn't want parties now!" I hissed to Alice. She dismissed me, muttering lowly, "It will be the best distraction."

Bella ripped the wrapping brutally, making Alice cringe. And then, she promptly dropped the package. "Hell no!" There was a black/silver dress, very short. Not Bella's style at all.

"It's perfect!" Alice exclaimed and started touching the soft fabric of the dress, almost stroking it. "It's decorated with floral metallic motifs, it features a bow front accent followed by vertical pleats. It has an exposed back zipper with a single hook-eye top closure, smooth woven lining and a finished hem. You wanna know the fabrics used? Polyester, rayon, spandex. Oh and when you wash it, use machine wash on cold and dry flat."

We all gaped at Alice who seemed obvious. She took out of the box a pair of black leggings and shoes. They made Bella scream in terror. They were boots. Knee high, stiletto heels, about 12 centimeters from what I could see.

"Alice, honey, you chose perfectly your carrier." Mom beamed and hugged her. She was studying the design.

"Thanks, Mom. Bella, this one…Open it in private." This made Bella blush. And me, too. I took a sudden interest in the couch's pattern. I had no idea there were small triangles on the couch. Huh.

Dad cleared his throat loudly, changing the subject.

Later in the evening, after hot chocolate, I had to play for everyone. I hadn't touched the piano since the last time I had been here with Lucy.

It was amazing how my fingers remembered their way on the keys. I played carols and Alice accompanied me with her voice until Dad decided he would have a headache if he heard her 'squeaking' one more time.

Once we entered my room, now ours, I opened Bella's present from Alice as she was in the shower. Sweet Jesus! I didn't want to know how my sister knew about those and prayed she won't ever wear such things. Bella gasped when she saw them.

"It's worse than I thought." She mumbled, her face burning red.

"My present fades in comparison with hers." I sighed.

"The pearls are amazing. I love them."

"I had another one. I still have…if you want it." I said slowly, scowling at Alice's lingerie choice for Bella.

"You bought something else? Are you mad? How much did you spend on me?" Bella said getting upset.

"At least, I have the present here."

"You'll like it." she insisted and smiled mysteriously. "Now, what is my _other_ present?"

"It's silly." I muttered thinking of the soft satin baby doll I got her.

Bella threw a glare at me when she saw the Victoria's Secrets tag, but I urged her to open it and be over with the torture. She'll hate it, considering what Alice got her.

The second she saw it, she burst in tears. I rubbed my jaw and took her in my hands. "I'm sorry. I had no idea of what Alice was planning."

"I…adore it!" Bella choked out. She touched the blue fabric, took in her hands and rushed to the bathroom. My breath caught as I realized what she was doing. I went after her and stopped her in time.

"Don't. Not here, Bella. Anyone can walk in here and…let's not test their nerves." I said firmly and got her out of the bathroom, she was pouting like a little kid.

"Sleep." I whispered and put the comforter around her small frame. I stayed until I was sure she fell asleep then I went downstairs and to my piano. My fingers played a song that had been running through my head since I first saw Bella.

"Why are you awake?" Bella whispered in the dark room, startling me. I had no idea for how long I had been downstairs.

"I can't sleep. Why are you awake? Nightmares?" I asked worried. Her footsteps approached and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"No. You weren't there. What were you playing?" she asked, her voice rough. She had been crying.

I pulled her on my lap, "Something that's been on my mind for some time. About two years, now."

She smiled in my neck, "It's beautiful. I had no idea you could play. Until today or…yesterday." She said innocently. Too innocently. I'm sure Alice had told her this, but being the amazing creature that she was, Bella never mentioned it, knowing for how long I hadn't touched a piano.

"It's for you." I whispered and sought her mouth in the darkness. I swallowed her surprised gasp, as I tasted her sweet fragrance.

"Play it again." Bella said quietly after we separated. I did. Three more times until she fell asleep. I carried her upstairs, and watched her sleep and murmur my name, the whole night. I couldn't understand how someone had the heart to hurt this innocent girl.

Before the sun rose, I was out of the house and heading to the police station. Deputy Mark had a shock to see me there.

"I need to speak to Paul Jackson." I told him.

He led me through a door where a cell was and left, closing the door behind him.

I tapped my car key to the bars of the cell. Paul Jackson lept awake and eyed me scared. _Good. You have every reason to be scared of me._

"Good morning, Paul." I said politely.

"Came to surrender her to me?" he sneered maliciously.

"How come an animal like you is related to Brad?" I asked disgusted, forgetting my completely polite speech I had been working on, the whole night.

"Like you're any better! Look at you! Grandpa!"

"I never touched Bella without her consent. I'd never hurt her or any other woman. I don't understand how you have the heart to do this?!"

"Bella," he mused. "She was always an easy prey. Eager to know about dangerous things. Only bitches are into this stuff. Don't let her angelic looks fool you!" he smirked making me blind with anger.

I gripped the bars, ready to destroy them and give him a round two of beating. "You won't get out of jail! You'll rot there with the rats!" I snarled.

"Been there…done that…" he answered bored. I watched him horrified at his confession. _Had he been in jail and escaped?_ "After I took care of my girlfriend. She was too clingy." _Yes, he had been and escaped._

"You, pathetic, disgusting…"

He launched at the bars and gripped my neck through them. "Fuck. You!" he spat and spit on my face.

Deputy Mark opened the door upon hearing ruckus and saved me from being strangled. I gasped for air and rubbed my neck. "You're dead. Mark my words!" I growled at the scum behind the bars and left.

I made sure to conceal the angry red marks he had left on my neck by wearing turtlenecks and changing in my pajama after Bella turned the lights off. No one knew of my visit and it was for the best.

We were on the eve of New Year and heading back home for the stupid party.

I put on a black suite with a grey shirt, Alice's recommendations and a silver tie to go with Bella's dress. Bella wore only the panties from the set Alice gave her and promised to wear the bra later tonight or tomorrow morning. The best way to ring in the New Year.

She had a white coat; Alice had lent her and a soft white scarf.

"We don't have to do this." I said again on the way to my company.

"I want this. For you. It's the least I can do and Alice's make-up makes me look older." She said contemplatively and looked in the mirror again, admiring Alice's handiwork. She had done Bella's make up since we left Forks this morning. She insisted she wouldn't come home for another few days, letting us be alone. And she said this in front of our parents.

"You look perfect. We don't have to go into the age thing." I sighed and went to the underground parking lot.

"People will ask, Edward. I can't look more than twenty five so I won't push it. It's normal…five-six years between people." She murmured and scratched her leg, again. "I swear, I could kill Alice. This stuff makes me itchy!"

I laughed. She had been scratching her legs the whole drive here. "Okay, my old lady. Let's get this over with." I chuckled and got out.

"I'm not an old lady!" she huffed as I helped her out of the car. She left her coat and scarf on the seat.

We took the stairs as neither of us was found of elevators, but now…they would have been a necessity. Bella and high heels didn't mix.

"Have I told you how handsome you look tonight?" Bella whispered as we were between the fifth and sixth floor.

I pressed her in a wall, "I believe you have, but you look ridiculously beautiful. And you smell sweet." I whispered and buried my nose in her neck, inhaling. Did I mention that Jacob bought her a perfume? One she wanted for some time. She was wearing it now and it really was sweet. Although I preferred her natural scent.

Bella blushed and kissed me making me lose myself in her.

Someone cleared their throat on the sixth floor. I looked up to see Kate smirking my way.

I kissed Bella's cheek, took her hand and walked up the last flight of stairs.

"Well, I know you hate the elevator but what did this young lady do wrong?" Kate scolded me.

"She hates them, too. By the way, Bella, she is Kate, my secretary. Kate, Bella, my girlfriend." I said proudly and squeezed Bella to my side.

"Personal assistant, more like it." Kate muttered.

"Whatever." I chuckled and she slapped my hand as I lifted it to ruffle her hair. "Not tonight! Could you act your age one day?" she asked annoyed.

"I'll try." I grinned.

Bella was quiet, too quiet. She was looking between Kate and me, frowning.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I have to go save Eleazar or more likely, save Carmen." She laughed and drifted away.

"You brought her here?" I asked after her, astonished.

"I couldn't let her alone, home! She won't be trouble. I promise."

"If you say so…" I muttered and took Bella to meet other employees.

"What name is that?" she asked half-amused half interested.

"Eleazar?" I asked.

"Yeah, him."

"He is her husband and he is from Spain. They met a few years ago when we had a meeting there."

"Oh I see…" she sighed somewhat relieved. I turned her to me and gazed in her eyes.

"You didn't think…oh, silly Bella." I chuckled and kissed her forehead. She blushed worse than I ever saw her blush and ducked her head. "It's okay, love. It's perfectly normal to be jealous, but you don't have why to be."

"You were so…casual with her…so playful."

"I've known her for a long time. She's in charge here, Zafrina at my home and Esme at her home. I have three mothers." I groaned making her laugh.

We danced on many songs, Bella stumbling a few times, making her even cuter. Everyone admired her dress; a few imbeciles tried to get her for a dance or just plain ogled her. I kept my arms around her the whole night, afraid to let her go for even a moment.

Close to midnight, I took a glass of champagne and led her to my office, locking the door after us. Fireworks erupted in the sky and she drifted to the windows, admiring the view. I was admiring the view, too, but my view was her. Everything that was Bella. I took in her form standing there and smiling at the sky. She turned to me and extended a hand, I reached for it and when I was behind her, I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's beautiful!" she whispered, putting her head on my chest.

I smiled and looked down at her. "Yes, beautiful." I agreed.

Bella turned in my arms and pulled my head down to her, I kissed her, scooping her up and wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Happy New Year, Edward."

"It is an amazing one." I grinned and kissed her again. She moaned softly and hugged my neck tighter.

I put her on my desk and continued kissing her; we were lost in each other. The bubble was back and I won't let anyone or anything else destroy it.

* * *

**Okay here we are close to a big twist. I hope you won't hate me too much after the twist. I had the twist in mind for some time now, ever since chapter 4.**

**Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything related to Twilight.**

**Many thanks to my beta dear beta, shortbritches85. Check my web for photos. Link on my profile.**

**I don't own any of the songs. Go check them all out! Amazing pieces.**

* * *

**EPOV**

We left my office an hour later, brushed past everyone, nodding to their well wishing. We descended the stairs rapidly and I sped home. I drove too fast, but I couldn't be patient then. I just couldn't.

I parked in front of the steps of my house, took Bella in my arms and dashed inside, fumbling with the keys. "Stop laughing." I scolded her and managed to open the door, closing it behind me with my foot.

Snuffles came to greet us. I patted his head and went past him to our room.

"Tell me, you aren't planning on touching me after you touched him!" Bella said in mock horror.

"Of course not, I'm going to wash my hands." I grinned and left her at the foot of the bed. When I returned, she was wearing only Alice's lingerie gift. The see through bra and the almost invisible panties. I stripped, ignoring her 'I wanted to do that!' and went to her, circling her, smelling her and taking in the amazing body in front of me. I trailed my fingers on her skin earning sharp intake breaths from Bella.

Her small hand sneaked down my body and wrapped around my shaft, stopping me on her left side. I ran my finger over her exposed breasts, lightly brushing the clothed part then down to her stomach light as a feather as her hands squeezed me and moved in jerky movements. My fingers went lower until my hand cupped her sex earning a sigh from Bella, her body leaning into mine. I contemplated ripping the intriguing thing and decided against it.

"Step out of them." I instructed, moving my hand to her stomach where I skimmed my fingers over her skin. She stepped out of the panties and my hand found its way back to her warm sex. She bucked her hips in my hand, moaning quietly. Her movements on me had ceased as I entered a finger in her. So wet. So hot. Mine. I dropped on my knees and brought a leg on my shoulder, diving in the nectar of Bella's sweet pussy.

The sounds she was making as I dipped my tongue in her and how her fingers tugged at my hair, how her leg curled behind my neck when I scraped my teeth on her clit. I groaned and my right hand wrapped on its own accord on my dick, moving up and down.

"Oh Edward…tell me, my eyes are deceiving me!" Bella moaned loudly, her eyes on my right hand. Knowing she saw this as I had my tongue in her made my orgasm approach and my dick twitch violently.

"Bella," I murmured her name not taking my lips off her.

"Yes…Edwaaarrd!" she moaned, tightening her grip with her leg on my neck. She was close, I felt her muscles constricting around my tongue and started moving my hand faster and bit on her clit, as I knew I'd be done in moments. She mewled loudly and washed me in her juices, coming in my mouth. My dick jerked at that second and I swallowed her cum and I came too, on her leg.

I rose and pressed my lips to hers, snaring my tongue in her mouth, tangling it with her. I wrapped my arms around her and we tumbled down on the bed. As I released her mouth to let her and I breathe, I bit and kissed her breasts, the bra intriguing me further as I saw her perky nipple poking thought the invisible black material.

"Alice was right. You like it!" Bella laughed.

"Don't talk about my sister in moments like this!" I groaned and took her nipple in my mouth making her arch her back, bringing her breast further in my mouth.

I unhooked the bra professionally and tossed it aside then I had free access to devour my girl. I paid extra attention to her breasts because I couldn't get enough of them. Her short nails drag on my back, her leg hooking on the back of my thighs.

"No more, please! Stop teasing me, Edward." She begged, kissing my neck. I complied; kissing her lovingly one more time then went to my drawer to get a condom.

After I had it on, Bella straddled me and took me by surprise. She smiled wickedly and lowered herself on my dick. I snapped my teeth together, my eyes rolled in the back of my head as her warm and tight pussy enveloped me. Her short, heavy breathes washed my face, her palms flat on my chest, levering herself. I was fully inside her and in this position; I had a bad feeling, that I wouldn't be able to last.

"Let me turn." I whispered. She shook her head, bouncing her curls and she got up then came back on me slowly. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"Is it because you don't want to see me?" she whispered, glancing down at her exposed chest.

I covered her breasts with my hands and squeezed, lifting my hips to create more friction. "You're glorious! I love you so much, baby." I rose myself and buried my face in her neck, changing the penetration angle making us both groan. Her arms wrapped around my neck, she pressed her forehead to mine and we started moving.

It was perfect. We were perfect together, our mingled breaths, the echoes of our gasps and moans, the slapping of our skin. I promised myself in that second that I would marry this amazing woman. I just had to do it right. She needed respect and I will respect her.

Bella's mouth crashed on mine making me swallow her cry of ecstasy, made me realize we had come together. Perfection.

We fell asleep exhausted. When we woke up it was afternoon and I went to get something to eat as she snuggled in the blanket.

"Really Edward? Who eats peanut butter and biscuits on the first day of the new year?" she asked amused, trying to keep her giggles inside.

"We eat." I smirked and dipped a biscuit in the butter. I raised it to her lips. "Bite."

"You?" she laughed.

"This!" I said sternly and nudged her lips with the biscuit. Her teeth closed on the biscuit and she started chewing slowly. I couldn't stop myself but lean in and lick her upper lip where some peanut butter had taken residence. Bella stopped breathing and was watching me through hooded lids.

She put her hand on my chest and there was something sticky…when I looked down I saw she had put peanut butter on me and was smiling innocently at me.

"Now, clean this mess." I said sternly. She listened obediently and started licking my chest.

Needless to say, we didn't leave the bed that day either. Just for a shower, which was shared. That night we fell asleep watching a movie in my room, which was more like our room, but Bella insisted that her room was the old guestroom next to mine. Although, half of her clothes were in my closet.

Next morning, I woke up alone.

"Stop whisper-yelling!" I heard Bella whisper outside the room.

"I'm not whisper-yelling! How could you not show it to him?" Alice's unmistakable voice rang in the hallway.

"We were….busy." I could picture her red face.

"Oh God! DON'T tell me!" Alice said horrified.

"Keep it down! He's sleeping." Bella pacified her.

"I'm happy you didn't tell him, though. I wanted to see his reaction. I can't wait to see his face!" Alice said excitedly. I could imagine her bouncing. But what could be the secret? What were they hiding?

I got up and decided to let them know that they had woken me up. I put the sheet around my waist and opened the door. Bella fell on me. She had been leaning on the door. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey, beautiful." I whispered making her giggle and blush.

"Hey, handsome." She looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"Cut the lovely-dovey stuff in front of the sister!" Alice groaned. "Put some clothes on and come downstairs." She clapped her hands, her eyes sparkling as she skipped away.

"What's with her?" I muttered in Bella's hair.

"I can't believe I forgot! You distracted me! I was supposed to show you your present." She smiled sheepishly.

"Christmas present?" I grinned and collected my boxers from the DVD player, I didn't want to know how they got there. I raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"Yes, that present. As for those…they were in my way last night." She blushed, clutching the blanket around her, tightly.

"I'm sure. Coming?" I asked happily.

"Let me change. Go, talk with Alice. God knows what she's thinking right now."

"She's using bleach to erase the image of us wrapped in bed sheets from her mind." I said solemnly and then burst into laughter.

"Just go!" Bella laughed and pushed me out of the room. I caught a pair of slacks on my way out and put them on.

"You know…since this is my room…it's improper to push me out!"

She threw me an angry look, which made me laugh more and go down, letting her change.

I found Alice in the kitchen feeding Snuffles.

"He's hungry. Tell me that you at least remembered about his existence." She hissed.

I scratched my head and looked upset at my dog. I managed to forget about him, _again_.

"I leave you two alone for two days and you don't even leave that room!" she groaned disgusted.

"I left it." I said proudly.

"I figured it was you. The broken plate said it all." She gestured to the garbage bin. She had cleaned it, bless her. I had been in a hurry to get food yesterday and managed to drop the plate.

"I'll be more careful." I told her.

"With Snuffles, I hope."

"Yes." I crouched and scratched him between his ears.

"It's good Zafrina left him enough food and water." Alice muttered.

"Are you two fighting?" Bella asked as she came in the kitchen. I continued to scratch my dog, showing him how sorry I was for forgetting about him.

"Well, maybe this year would change your concept about clothes, after all. I like this." Alice complimented Bella. I turned to peek over my shoulder and almost lost my balance.

She was wearing my present. The blue satin slip with the kimono wrap I got her. It emphasized her white skin and fell on her mid thigh. She was a vision.

"It runs in the family. The fashion thing." Bella told her and pointed to me.

"_You_ bought her this? _Now_, I am proud to call you my brother!" Alice cried out and rushed to me, knocking me to the ground, hugging me.

"Don't suffocate me. At least wait until I see my present. Which I still have no idea what it is."

"You have it?" Alice bounced up and to Bella.

"Yeah. You trust us, right?" Bella smiled angelically.

"Not one bit, but do whatever you want."

Bella took her white scarf from a pocket and put it on my eyes. It felt soft and it smelled like her.

"I see what you are doing and I understand why you didn't do it home. At least, you should have let me say good-bye to Mom and Dad." I muttered.

"We're not talking you out in the yard and shooting you!" Alice said dramatically.

"No, honey, we're going to dress you up in a pink bunny outfit and leave you in a mall." Bella said seriously.

"WHAT?" I yelled and my hand went to get the scarf off my eyes.

"Don't move or we'll use handsbondage!" Alice ordered. I had a disturbing imagine of her dressed in leather with a whip and tapping a black high heel to the floor.

"Okay, I'm good. No bunnies. I mean…you are kidding, right?" I asked hopefully.

I felt Bella's breath on my ear. "I wouldn't do that to you. Anyway, you look more like a tiger than a bunny." She murmured. I willed my bodily reactions at her voice and words combined not to make an appearance.

She took my hands and dragged me after her with Alice guiding me, telling me to move to the right or left or to lift my leg.

We stopped shortly. We were still inside the house, but I couldn't realize where.

"Are you ready?" Bella asked softly, sounding nervous.

"And be truthful. Don't spare us, we want your true feelings." Alice completed. "Keep your eyes closed after I take the scarf off." I did as she told me, fighting the urge to peek.

"Open them." Bella murmured.

I opened them and sat in front of a black baby grand piano. I gaped at it unable to form words.

"He hates it." I heard Alice whispered to Bella.

"I never saw him like this. You think he's going in shock?"

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea."

"We should have prepared him."

"If he doesn't move in five minutes, I'm calling Dad."

"Better start dialing."

I turned to them, unable to cut the earth-shitting grin from my face and hugged them both tightly. I kissed Alice's forehead and Bella's lips soundly.

"I love you both so much! I can't tell you how much I love your present!" I exclaimed and they visibly relaxed in my hug and hugged me back.

"You scared us for a moment." Alice whispered and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't form a single thought but speak!"

"Edward, speechless!" Bella laughed and put her head on my shoulder. "We should write the day down in history." She mused.

"Ha ha! Aren't you funny?" I teased and kissed her nose.

"I have my moments." She giggled.

"Play something to us!" Alice begged me.

That's what I did for the rest of the day. I played for them every song that came in my mind.

After a late lunch or an early dinner, we gathered back around the piano and Bella made me play _Tutti Frutti_. It was hilarious as they accompanied me with voice. I continued with Elvis's classics and Bella went as far as to mimic what was happening in the song. She made a show of _Return To Sender_, giving Alice a paper and Alice returning it saying 'No such number, no such zone'. Hilarious. I could make them comedians. As I started singing _My Girl_ by The Temptations, the doorbell buzzed. Alice went happily to open the door, leaving me to sing to Bella who was seated next to me, laughing as I roughened my voice and at how I was dramatically emphasizing the lyrics.

"I didn't know I'd get a free show! Did it start a long time ago?" Jasper's voice drifted from the doorway.

"This morning." Alice giggled.

"_Sugar, Sugar_." I whispered to Bella.

She grinned and urged me to start playing. She started singing it, bouncing on the chair next to me.

"Are they drunk?" I hear Jasper ask fearfully. Alice didn't seem to hear him as she joined Bella in singing.

I tried not to think of the lyrics and make them literal or I'd be in trouble, but I couldn't focus on anything else as Bella sang 'pour your sugar on me'.

"A bit of Mungo Jerry?" I asked, the girls' high spirits transmitting to me.

"Yes, man! I love him!" Jasper exclaimed and joined us.

"I'd be disappointed if you weren't kidding." Alice giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You know what I mean, honey."

"Isn't it a bit early in the year to sing _In The Summertime_?" Bella asked amused. All the three of us threw her a look as if she had grown another head. We hadn't done anything normal today! Why start it now?

I started playing it and they sang off-key. I was glad, I was having fun or I'd understand Dad's pleadings on Christmas about the headache.

I continued with _All Right Now_ by Free and then _Chirpy Chirpy Cheep Cheep_ by Middle of the Road. I had the disadvantage to have Bella next to me. She kept shouting in my ear, making the headache come, but I sang along and realized it was the first time in a very long time that I had so much fun.

After that, I stopped and cracked my fingers. I couldn't feel them anymore. "One more and enough." I declared. They sprung songs at me but I chose one that's been running through my head.

"_I Want You To Want Me_, Cheap Trick." I announced and Bella surprised me by smashing her lips to mine. If I hadn't been here and saw she hadn't drunk anything, I'd say she was drunk.

I started playing it and we all sang it. They had lost their breath by the end of the song so I was the only one who kept singing.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me._

"Love you." Bella whispered in my ear, panting and her arms wrapped around my torso. I turned to her and hugged her, kissing her hair.

"Well, this was fun!" Alice laughed and flopped on the couch, catching her breath.

"It was amazing; too bad I wasn't here from the beginning." Jasper said sorrowfully.

"Oh, it was boring in the morning! He kept playing classical music then he started with the best classic songs!" Alice announced him.

"Who thought my idea of you playing _Tutti Frutti_ would turn into this?" Bella mused and snuggled in my chest.

"I'll bring my guitar sometime and we could have even more fun." Jasper declared making Alice and Bella jump up and hug him, pleading him to do so. Poor Jasper looked horrified as the two balls of energy jumped on him.

***

Classes started again and everything was back to normal. Or so I thought. Bella never showed any signs of distress after what had happened to her. Until tonight.

I went to get her from campus where she was studying late with a few friends.

I parked near the library where she told me she would be and waited. And waited…

The door opened and Ben and Angela came out with Bella between them. She looked bad, she had cried and something was definitely wrong.

"Bella!" I sprinted out of the car and to her side. She fell in my arms and a sob escaped her as her arms wrapped around me. I scooped her up and cradled her to me. "What happened?" I demanded, glaring at Ben. I knew he didn't do anything but I was too angry to think straight.

"She started shaking and crying all of a sudden. I don't know…and she didn't want to come out. She said something about you getting mad." He explained.

"What made her cry?" I hissed.

"Well, it actually started when Sean, a boy in our study group, told her 'Don't start bitching, I just had it wrong' and then he said 'There, see, you can be all good if you want?'. I don't know, I'm not sure if this caused her the breakdown but it had something to do with it." Angela explained.

I snatched Bella's bag from Ben's hand and went to my car, throwing the bag on the backseat. It had everything to do with what that boy said! He had repeated some of Paul's words!

I put Bella in the passenger seat and went to my seat. I slammed my fist on the steering wheel making her jump startled.

"You aren't okay! You never were okay! It was just a mask!" I yelled.

"I get over things I don't like by not thinking of them…" she choked on her tears.

"This shit is serious, Bella! Maybe you should talk with Rose." I suggested.

"I don't need anyone! I'm fine, Edward."

"And what if someone else were to say another wrong word? Bella, I know how you feel. I did the same stupid thing. Please, don't repeat my mistakes." I pleaded her and turned to her, balancing my hand on the passenger window.

"Bella, for me the words 'Lucy', 'love', 'happy', 'death' were taboo. Until I met you and honestly, until I started seeing Rose. Don't let some words rule your life." I whispered and gazed seriously in her eyes.

"What are the chances for someone to call me a bitch again or…say some other things he said to me?" she whispered.

"No one would use that word against you and live to see the next day if I can help it." I growled. "Bella, please. Talk with Rose."

She nodded and the next day she went to talk with Rose.

After a few sessions, I could see the change in her. I realized she was the old Bella. How could I be so blind and not see through the mask she had put on? _And I claim to know her better than I know myself! _I snorted at myself.

I spent Valentine's Day with Jasper in the kitchen, discovering how to make chicken soup. It was our fault they were sick right now, after all.

It had snowed and we had a fight outside. The next day, the girls had a fever and their noses were runny.

"It's better to use this chicken and not the packet thing." I told Jasper as I eyed the frozen bird. As I washed it, something fell from it making me drop it scared.

"Quick, doc! What do you when it gives birth?" Japed said agitated.

I frowned at the red thing in the sink. It looked like a package of some sort. "It's a chicken! They make eggs!" I said aggravated and picked the package with two fingers inspecting it. "Wait, I know what to do."

I called Mom. "Sweetie, how are the girls?" she asked worried.

"They're sleeping. Listen, I need help. Stop laughing, Jazz!" I hissed as he put the package in a towel and exclaimed 'It's a girl!'

"What is the problem?" Mom asked concerned.

"We're trying to make chicken soup and something fell from the chicken." I said agitated, running a hand through my hair. I knew I sounded stupid but it was true.

Mom laughed. She freaking laughed at me. "Stop laughing, woman! It's true. Jasper is treating the package like a baby…I don't know who is the sane one here." I sighed.

"Honey, they are the organs." Mom said softly, trying to stop laughing.

"Drop it! They're organs." I said disgusted.

"Don't throw them away!" Mom yelled in my ear.

"Do you have time to help us do this?" I asked quietly.

"I shouldn't help you. It's your fault they are sick. But I will, put me on speaker and listen to me." I did so and we made the soup listening to Mom's instructions.

Later in the afternoon, we went upstairs, each with a tray of food and with a rose on it.

"If they kill us, it was very nice to meet you, Jazz." I laughed as I ascended to my floor.

"You, too!" he yelled and closed the door behind him.

I entered Bella's room to find her sitting up and looking through the pills on her nightstand for something.

Her head snapped in my direction when I closed the door. She was glaring. I tried to act normal as I went to her and put the tray on her lap.

"I'm very sorry for my behavior from yesterday." I whispered.

"Hmph"

"Really, I am. I love you." I tried.

The corner of her right eye twitched.

"Eat some soup, I made it." I swirled the spoon in the bowl.

"I'm mad at you." Bella muttered.

"I know."

After she ate in silence, her eyes fell on the rose. A smile formed on her lips as her finger touched the flower bud softly. She turned her eyes to me and caught me in a staring contest. I saw that she wasn't really mad at me and that she was disappointed at my irresponsibly from yesterday. I denied us to spend a nice day together and both be healthy.

A crash was heard from a floor under us followed by Jasper's pleadings.

"He's not as lucky as you." Bella giggled.

"We're talking about mad Alice so it was to be expected she wouldn't forgive him easily. Considering she prepared this day to the last detail for a month." I chuckled.

"You're lucky because I don't give a damn about this stupid holiday." Bella laughed and started coughing. I looked apologetically at her.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" I asked sorrowfully.

"First, tell me what to get out of those. You put them here last night, but I don't know what to take." She whispered, looking at the pills and biting her lip. I gave the appropriate pills to her and then at her suggestion, we moved in my room and watched movies.

After they were better, they laughed at Jasper and me when we told them the chicken problem. They wouldn't let us live it down.

As the summer vacation approached, Bella started begging me to take her to work with me.

"You want me to go to the bug on the wall explanation again?" she said annoyed.

"I usually find bugs gross, but you are an impossible lovely bug."

"I'm not joking!" she shouted.

I caved and had her help Kate. The latter being more than happy to have some help and someone to talk to.

For my birthday, I got piano polish from Bella. "I got you the piano on Christmas, now the maintenance thing." She giggled and pecked my lips as I looked at the polish bottle dubiously. Alice and Jasper got me CDs with music and DVDs with some of the newest movies.

I decided to return the gag gift to Bella, although I had got her the car two years ago. I put a nice hose in a big package with a red bow. _Use it wisely, Edward._ I cracked up as I wrote the note.

She shrieked when she took it out thinking it was a snake then she realized what it was and threw me a scandalized look.

"If you wanted to play firefighter with her, you shouldn't have told us all about it!" Emmett groaned from a chair.

I laughed at that. "Tooth for tooth." I said grinning and pointed my chin to my piano.

Bella gaped at me and slapped me with an end of the hose. Everyone laughed when they heard the inside joke.

On Thanksgiving holiday, I insisted we go to Forks. After dinner, I made sure to remain alone with Charlie.

"Are you aright?" he asked concerned as he eyed my shaking hands.

"I don't know, it depends on your answer." I said nervously.

He looked at me curiously, scanning my face. "What do I have to answer to?"

"How would you react if, hypothetically, a man would ask for your daughter's hand?"

"_Hypothetically_," he stressed on the word, his eyes tightening, "I'd take my gun, put it at his throat and threaten him." he answered seriously. "But, if the man in question is you, I'd give you my blessing." He continued serenely.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart started beating fast, I eyed his belt. He wasn't wearing a gun. That's when I realized what he said. The last part. My grin made my face hurt.

"No joking?" I asked, wanting to be sure.

"No joking. I'm one hundred percent serious." He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Charlie. I promise to take care of her and love her every single day of my life." I vowed.

"I trust you with her. You're a good person and your actions from last year showed me how much you love her. It breaks my heart to see her growing up, but she needs to have her own life."

"I'm honored of your trust in me. I won't let you down." I promised him. I got up to go to the kitchen where Bella was helping Mom make a packet for Charlie.

"And son?" I turned to Charlie expectative, hoping he hadn't changed his mind. "I appreciate that you asked me first."

I nodded, proud of myself and made my way to the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" I heard Bella whisper softly.

"Yes, sweetie. He loves you so much." Mom said affectionately.

I wonder what they're talking about.

"Let it be our secret. I know my son."

"I doubt he will go as far as do it, but if you say so." Bella murmured.

"Edward never does things halfway. He is possessive of things and people he loves. By asking you, he would make you officially his and I'm sure you know how much he likes to show off. He'll do it in a grand way." I couldn't believe my Mom read me. I hated Mom's sixth sense.

I saw Bella blush as I leaned on the doorway of the kitchen. "I believe you." She told Mom nervously somehow doubting that I would ask her to marry me. Had I ever done something to make her doubt my love for her?

"No, don't put the apricot." She murmured quietly. Mom sent her a look. "Dad doesn't like apricot." Bella said biting her lip and frowning remembering something.

"Okay, no apricot. What about some of this?" Mom pointed to something I couldn't see.

They were mesmerizing, watching them interact.

"Haven't I taught you not to eavesdrop?" Dad asked from behind me making me jump.

"They're amazing. I'm so happy they get along." I said amazed.

"A bird told me, you want to make me a father in law." He chuckled.

I smoothed the wood of the doorway and nodded. "Are you accepting this? I failed to think of asking you, too."

"It was smart of you to ask Charlie first."

"Someone wise told me to do that." I smirked.

He clapped me on my back and shook my hand. "I'm proud of you, son. I'm so glad you could get over the bad things that happened to you."

I cleared my throat and nodded. I was scared of the next step. The proposal. The last time it ended horribly. I didn't realize I attracted Bella and Mom's attention by clearing my throat until Mom scolded Dad and me for eavesdropping on them.

"We weren't, Esme. I was simply talking with Edward." Dad pacified her as Bella watched me scared.

I smiled tentatively at her, turned abruptly, and went outside. How could I _not_ think of my bad luck regarding proposals? How would I do it? I had to make sure she's safe first then ask her. I groaned loudly and kicked the snow at my feet.

Bella was already attracting bad things to her, on her own but combined with _my_ bad luck… _please God, don't let something happen._

"Did you hear what your mother told me? You don't have to do this." Bella said quietly from behind me, starling and making me jump. Jumping on ice was a bad idea. I ended up on my ass in the snow. "Are you okay?" she asked panicked as she came to me.

"Just my ego got bruised. What were you talking about? I didn't hear what you were talking with Mom, just something about apricots." I lied.

"Oh" she blushed and helped me up. "What got this reaction of you, then?" she asked confused.

"Dad…" I whispered. "Let's not think about that." I pleaded.

Bella nodded and shivered lightly. I realized she had the thin blouse Alice made her wear. I put my arms around her and steered her inside.

* * *

**Next chapter is the twist. I'd love to hear from you, if any of you can guess what the twist is.**

**Review! They make me feel better and forget about the snow storm outside...:-s Reivews are like a cup of hot chocolate. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I still don't own anything. I still owe many thanks to my beta.**

**Here we are, the big twist. I want you to start reading by being open minded, please. Nothing drastic will happen. Well, this being said, I can only hope you won't hate me at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

EPOV

When we went to Seattle, I went to buy the ring. I was going to propose to her on Christmas. I ran through my head every possibility of what could go wrong and I prayed to be able to keep her safe. I was scared of proposing and not the way every man is scared. I was scared something might happen with Bella.

I found a delicate ring with a modest stone and knew it was what Bella liked. I could imagine her fit over the ring being from Tiffany's.

I realized the holiday was approaching fast and I hadn't even thought of the words I'd say. I had been too focused on how to keep her safe.

"We're free!" Alice exclaimed as the door closed after them on the night of the 13th.

We ate dinner as Alice told us about her plans with Jasper after Christmas. He wanted to take her to meet his parents.

"I'm going with him. I'll be over for the weekend." She giggled and left soon after her confession.

"It's officially holiday. What do you want to do?" I asked Bella.

"Sleep?" she asked yawning. "I'm so tired…I worked too much for the last project. And the teacher didn't even look over it." She said upset.

"Do you mind if I sleep alone tonight?" Bella asked me nervously. We hadn't slept apart since I met her mother this summer. I had to sleep in the room next to Bella's. It had been torturous and when Bella sneaked in my room at night, I didn't really sleep. I had become hyperaware of every sound in the quiet house. I took her to her room before the sun rose. Her mother accepted us reluctantly, but she did.

"Okay." I answered. I went to wash the dishes, thinking what had determined her to want to sleep alone.

"It's not you. I just…it would be pathetic to blame it on your snores."

"I don't snore!" I snorted.

"You do! But that's beside the point."

"What happened, Bella? Why are you pulling away?" She had being doing this shit since we came back from Forks.

"I'm not pulling away. What give you that impression?" she asked intrigued.

"You are and you started doing this since we came back from Thanksgiving. Had Mom told you something?" I asked seriously. I knew it was about Mom talking about me proposing.

Bella blushed. "I know you heard us, Edward. You'd been there for a long time. I didn't turn to you. I couldn't. I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything. I am content with what we have." Bella insisted. She knew I was in the doorway!

"I'm sorry I eavesdropped. You mean, with what we had! You are pulling away." I repeated.

"Are you that insane? You want to settle down with _me_?" she yelled.

"I won't repeat myself with how I feel about you. You don't see yourself clearly. Why _not_ you, Bella?" I asked interested in her answer.

"People will always talk; I mean…how many times has someone talked about me as if I was your daughter? I'm sick of this."

"What?" I asked stupefied.

"Oh Edward! It's not what you think. I just need to sort my thoughts. Okay?"

"Let's sort them together." I offered and washed my hands, took her hand and led her to my room.

We sat Indian style on my bed and talked about her insecurities until the early hours of the morning.

"Now, would you spend the night here?" I asked cheerfully.

"Sure." She grinned and snuggled in my side.

As I watched her sleep, her words rang in my mind. _I wish to be treated as your girlfriend not daughter. I'm sick of people gaping. You deserve someone better, smarter, more beautiful. I don't want to make you think I want what your mother said, because I know it is foolish of me to think of that._

Next morning, we were alright again, thankfully. Bella apologized about her breakdown and blamed it on PMS making me laugh. She brought me breakfast in bed and we didn't leave it only if necessary which meant bathroom.

We spend Sunday in the same manner only we were cultivating ourselves.

"Five, here." Bella advised.

"You can't. There's a five under it." I muttered, thinking where to put the damn five in that square. We were playing Sudoku and sucking at it.

"Oh…try the up row, middle."

My phone interrupted us and I was glad of the distraction. "Finish it." I threw the paper at her, giving up.

It was Kate. What could she want?

"Edward?" Kate's voice sounded distraught.

"What happened?" I asked. It was a Sunday, but if there were something, I'd go to work.

"Why now? You are better…Oh God, Edward!" she kept mumbling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked impatiently.

"There's…I got a letter…here, of all places!" I immediately thought of a threaten letter. "I don't know…it's horrible."

"Kate, what kind of letter?"

She took a deep breathe, "Look, I'll send you an email, promise me not to freak out! Promise. Oh God, why now?? How could she…" She sounded angry. I was confused.

"Alright. Send it. I'll get my laptop." I told her as I opened my laptop.

"I'll email you the letter later, too. I'll scan it for you. Just…stay strong." She begged me.

What the fuck was going on? Why should I stay strong? "Kate?" I asked angrily.

"I sent it. We'll talk later. You have to see what I sent you then read this letter. I have to scan the letter. Bye." She hung up without another word.

"Why are you screaming?" Bella asked as she entered my room. I hadn't realized she had left the bed.

"Kate said something about a letter, about sending me an email…or two…not to freak out…" I said trying to understand what was going on.

She came next to me and snuggled in my side. I kissed her head and opened my mail. I clicked on Kate's email and there was one attachment. I sighed, downloading it and waiting impatiently to see what caused her all that distress.

I opened the file and a picture appeared on my screen. It knocked the air out of my lungs. I tried locating them, but I couldn't and I became dizzy. Everything started blurring and all my focus was on the picture. I would know those eyes from a thousandth! And the form of the lips. But it was impossible! Im_-fucking-_possible! She was dead. _They_ both died four years ago! I stared at the little boy that had my hair and _her_ big blue eyes, _her_ full red lips, my nose and I couldn't understand this cruel joke. Who had the heart to do this? He wasn't real! He was wearing a blue shirt that brought out the color of his eyes and small grey pants; in his little feet was a pair of sneakers. He was smiling a little, but he didn't look happy.

"EDWARD!" I heard Bella yelling and shaking my shoulders.

I turned my head to her and didn't realize I was crying until I saw her face blurred. She wiped my tears and hugged me. "What's this?" she murmured in my neck.

I couldn't talk, I just squeezed her to me, willing myself not to look at the picture. I remembered Kate telling me about a letter and I turned to see if I got a new email, with Bella still in my arms. There was one new email and I downloaded the scan. I felt a buzzing in my ears and my heart was beating too fast to be called normal. My limbs felt like jelly and it took me a few tries to open the scan.

The writing…oh, that writing! I couldn't understand what was this. Why was there a letter written by Lucy? Why did I have a picture of a little boy that looked like the perfect combination between us? WHY? They were long dead!

"C-can you…leave me alone…for a bit?" I whispered to Bella. She nodded and kissed me. I kissed her back, letting her know that this _thing_ whatever it was, won't change anything. After Bella left, I focused my attention on the letter.

_My sweet Edward,_

_I won't explain myself in the letter. I can't. But I have to, apparently._

_Will you ever be able to forgive me? I know the answer. No. I can't forgive myself, either._

_Could we meet on December 15__th__ on Pine St, number 15? Whatever hour you want. I am not leaving the house._

_There are so many things I have to explain to you…_

_Lucy_

I read the letter multiple times trying to wrap my head around what was happening.

I looked at the date. Today was fifteenth. When had this letter arrived? Was she really alive? _Of course, not! This situation is absurd!_

I decided to go and see what was going on. What's the worse that can happen? An old lady answering the door and hitting me in the head with her cane?

I pulled a pair of jeans and a sweater on me, my Pumas and then grabbed my car keys and bounded downstairs.

"Where to?" Bella asked from the living room where she was working on the Sudoku game.

"Out. Don't wait up." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Out? Aren't you vague?" she mumbled.

"I have no idea where I'm going…or what I'm doing. It's insane." I sighed and tugged at my hair. "I'll be back later. Love you." I whispered and kissed her lovingly.

"Love you, too." I grinned at her words and left.

Who would do this to me? Now, that I had finally settled down with Bella. That everyone knew about us and was relatively happy; at least they knew I won't die a bachelor.

I drove to the address, preparing myself to run away from the old lady that will want to hit me for ringing her bell so late. When I parked in front of the house it was already six PM. It was dark outside.

The house was relatively small, with a small garden where was a swing. That reminded me of the picture. I was prepared to yell at the person that opened the door for doing this cruel joke. Today, there was this great invention. Photoshop. Someone without heart would have done that picture and then somehow written in her writing that letter. But why? Did I have enemies that I didn't know about?

I rang the doorbell.

"Mommy!" Someone shouted from behind the closed door.

"Don't answer, sweetie. I'm coming." I heard a soft voice whisper. The voice sounded so much with-

The door opened and I staggered back almost falling as I saw a ghost that had haunted me for almost a year until I decided to let her go. Lucy was in front of me. Whiter than I have seen her in my life and her once beautiful hair was now almost gone, her face was hollow and her eyes held a little spark.

"No." I said loudly and squeezed my eyes shut. Rosalie had helped me get over this. It was just a woman that reminded me of Lucy.

"Come in." She said slowly and stepping aside.

I opened my eyes and she was still there. I took a deep breath and my eyes wandered to her feet where I saw movement. There was the boy from the picture, hidden behind her legs, his head poking out to watch me cautiously.

I was in a dream. _Wake up! Wake up!_ I kept chanting to myself.

I entered the house slowly. She closed the door after me and I turned to her.

"It's me, Edward." I didn't know how I felt that second. I wanted to hug her, to hurt her, to shake her and demand why she had done this to me and to kneel and hug and kiss the small kid that was scared of me.

"Lucy." The word seemed foreign on my tongue.

"Let's sit down and I will explain it all." She whispered and crouched down to the boy.

"Why don't you show our guest to the living room while I bring the tea?" she whispered gently.

The boy touched her cheek and stroked it, "Why can't he go alone?" he said stubbornly.

"Brandon Phillip! We don't talk like that!" she exclaimed or that was her intention, because it was no louder than a normal voice. "Don't upset mommy." Lucy murmured.

Brandon Phillip! The names seemed right for the boy. He turned to me stiffly and marched past me. "Follow me." He demanded.

Lucy got up, swaying slightly and sighed then went to what I assumed was the kitchen. Something was wrong with her. Something was wrong with me for trying to understand what was happening. This couldn't be real. This was some parallel life I've always dreamt of.

I followed the little boy that I was still denying myself to think who he was, actually, to the living room and sat on an armchair.

"That is mommy's!" he announced me.

Before I could move on the couch, I heard cups smashing to the floor from the kitchen and I rushed there.

"I'm useless." She murmured and glanced at me.

"Tell me I'm dreaming. You can't be here!" I said, watching her closely, trying to find something that will show me I was in a twisted dream.

"I'm alive." She said, laughing bitterly. "Leave the mess and let me explain myself." She sighed and led the way back to the living room. She sat on her armchair and I sat on the couch.

"I don't know where to start." She sighed and then started coughing.

"Mommy?" Brandon asked scared.

"I'm fine." She dismissed him. "Edward, Phillip is…our son." She whispered. So she was calling him Phillip not Brandon.

"How could you hide this from me? Do you have any idea what I've been through for a year after the…accident? Fuck! I had dreams of you…where you talked with me! I saw you every-_fucking-_where, I was hallucinating! You almost killed me, Lucy!" I yelled.

She bowed her head and hugged the boy to her chest. "Can you at least listen to me?"

"I'm all ears." I snapped.

"Edward, hate me. But please, he hasn't done anything." She begged me.

"I'll consider it. Now, let's hear you pathetic story."

"I…I'm…dying." She whispered slowly as tears rolled from her eyes.

"Heard that before, been there, done that." I told her.

"I am, Edward! That's why I finally got the courage to contact you! Phillip needs someone to raise him!"

"So this is about the son I haven't been allowed to see…for some unknown reason?" I said sarcastically.

"Baby, go and bring mommy the folder from my bed." Lucy said to Phillip who dutifully listened. "I am not joking around. I have…less than two months."

She looked bad as I've noted before but…I never thought she was telling the truth.

"What is it?" I asked, barely audible.

Phillip brought the folder and she handed it to me.

"You know it. You have a degree in medicine. It's ovarian cancer." She explained softly. "It happened a few months after I gave birth to him."

I scanned the files. From the information, it was a miracle she still had those two months.

"I don't think I can do it again." I said gravely after what felt like hours. When she looked confused, I explained myself. "I can't handle you dying…again."

"You have to be strong for me. That's why I did this. You can come here as often as you want and become friends, do everything I'd deprived you of. And when it happens, take him with you."

My temper flared at her words. As if it was that simple. "Can I see him grow in you? Have the joy of feeling him kick for the first time? Be there when you give birth? Be there when he says his first word? When he first walked?" I accused.

"He kicked for the first time when I was six months along. My doctor held my hand until I was fully dilated to give birth to him. He walked when he was one year and a half and his first word was 'Daddy', because I kept telling him about you." My heart pounded in my chest for being so angry with her, for swelling at the sound of his first word, for how will it be able to handle Lucy dying.

"Phillip?" I choked the word and extended my arms.

"Go, baby.' Lucy urged him. He turned to me and watched me skeptically then approached me. "I'm so sorry. If any of you could forgive me. I don't deserved it, I know. I ruined the chance for you two to know each other."

"You know me, Phillip?" I whispered and took him in my arms. He nodded and bit his lip.

"You're Daddy." I burst in tears and crashed the kid to my chest. I put him on my lap as Lucy told me about her life. When they got her to the hospital, where I wasn't allowed, she had woken up and didn't remember anything. So they told me she died.

"But…" I trailed off.

"They had to lie that the body had been lost in the fire? It really was a pure accident there, that fire, but it helped." she asked knowingly.

"The doctor told me later, after I remembered everything…they lied to you and I was happy he hadn't told you. I'm so sorry, Edward. I couldn't find the courage to come to you. To contact you. I was afraid of the reaction you'd had. It was bound to happen." She sighed and slumped on her chair.

Lucy told me about Phillip's favorite things and how he kept asking for me from time to time.

My phone rang, startling me. It was almost midnight. When had the time passed?

"Hello?" I answered whispering, not wanting to awake the boy in my arms.

"Are you still out? When are you coming back? What happened, Edward?" I had managed to forget about Bella in this short time. She sounded panicked.

"I'm coming in a few. Is Alice back?" I asked.

"Nope. She's still at Jasper's. I'm scared to be alone, you know?"

"I know, Bella. I'm coming home." I promised.

"Hurry. Miss you and love you." She always said that. I chuckled lightly.

"Love you, too, baby. Sleep, I'll come home shortly."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye, Bella." I snapped the phone shut

"Bella?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Ummm yes. Where is his bedroom? I'd like to tuck him in." I offered hoping she won't ask more about Bella.

"Down the hall, second door on the left."

I followed the instructions and entered a small room. I tucked him in and kissed his head. I hoped I'd see him again, soon. He really was the perfect combination between us.

I went back to the living room, taking my car keys from the table.

"You didn't answer." She whispered gently and held onto the armchair as she got up.

"She's…my girlfriend." I explained.

"It was to be expected for you to pick yourself up and remake your life. You have the same number?"

"Yes. I'd like to see him again."

"You will. Everyday, soon." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"You know Carlisle is a doctor." I told her.

"There's nothing to be done. And even if there was something…I deserve to die for how I've hurt the only two people I love in my life."

"Does your door close automatically after you get out?" I asked as I saw her grasping the armchair for life.

"Yes. Why? No one will come in, you know?"

I picked her up and carried her to the only other bedroom. "That wasn't necessary." She protested softly.

"You're weak. Are you eating? Sleeping?" I asked as I watched her carefully.

"I'm dying! I think I'm allowed to look weak."

"Lucy…"

"No, Edward. Just go. Someone's waiting for you. We'll be here tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night." I said and debated if it was safe to kiss her cheek.

"Night." She smiled and adjusted in the bed, better. I leaned and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep. I'll be back, tomorrow." I whispered left her room and went to the kitchen to clean the mess she had done earlier then I left the house.

I sped home and almost missed my street as dizzy as I was at that moment. My world had turned upside down in just a few hours.

The person I thought dead was alive and I was a _father_. The word seemed weird even in my mind. I had to talk with Bella about this. I couldn't do this anymore. I won't burden her with my past life that has come alive and bit me.

I thought sorrowfully of the ring I had bought for her that was tucked in my nightstand. A perfect Christmas present. Until tonight. Everything has changed.

I entered the house, patted Snuffles as he came to me, wriggling his tail and then I ascended the stairs to my room.

Bella was in my bed, sleeping. I sighed annoyed at the decision I had to make and didn't have the heart to do. She was still a child, I couldn't hurt her like that. I gave her my heart and now I'm taking it back. I got in the bed behind her and hugged her, sniffing her sweet scent.

"Edward?" she whispered groggily.

"Sleep, beautiful. We'll talk in the morning." I said quietly and willed my nerves to calm enough to let me sleep.

Lucy was alive. I still couldn't understand this. All the pain I've gone through and she had been breathing the whole time. And she had birthed our child! And…I was a father!

I hugged Bella closer, unconsciously and drifted to sleep.

Monday morning I woke up alone and panicked. Had she somehow found out about where I had been yesterday? I went to the kitchen to find it empty. My panic didn't go away, it only amplified.

The clock caught my attention. Ten. I blinked surprised. I was late for work. A note on the table caught my attention.

_Meeting Alice at the mall. See you tonight. I love you. Bella._

She was at the mall. I breathed out a sigh of relief and slumped on a chair.

I picked myself up, put food for Snuffles and went to wash and get dressed.

"Edward! How are you?" Kate greeted me at work.

"Okay…Thanks for sending me that stuff." I nodded to her as I passed her desk.

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to see her?"

"I saw them yesterday."

"Them?"

"The picture."

"Oh…have you told Bella?"

"I'm working on it. Now, leave me alone, Kate. Hold my calls." I told her and closed the door of my office after me.

I sent flying my can with pencils as my phone started ringing. A ringtone it hadn't rang it four years. I had never had the heart to delete her number.

"Hello?" I answered, picking pencils and pens from the floor.

"Hi, Edward. I was wondering when you'd come today so I know how much to cook." It still was surreal, hearing her voice.

"Don't think of cooking. I'd bring some. I leave in ten minutes and Zafrina cooked." I told her.

"Okay." She whispered. "Pip, get down from the chair." I heard her say loudly. I grinned at his nickname. She had always had a thing for "Great Expectations", but to call your own son after a character…

"Nice nickname." I commented.

"What? Oh yeah. You caught me." She laughed softly which sent her in a fit of coughing.

"I'll come by in a few hours." I promised and we hung up.

As I left my office, Kate stopped me. "Tell Bella. Don't let her find out about this."

"I will." I said and left.

I hated to lie to Bella. But I had no choice.

"You're leaving again?" she asked confused as she saw me change my work clothes in other outside clothes.

"Yes. I'll be back fast."

I took the food, stopped by at a store, and bought a stuffed teddy bear for Phillip.

After they ate, I showed Phillip my present. He smiled and thanked me. That second I realized how mature he was, how much drama he had been through with Lucy sick.

"I have a collection of soldiers from Mr. Peterson." He told me after some time. "Come and see."

"That's my doctor." Lucy explained the name.

I followed him to his room and he showed me all of them, told me their names and what they were doing. He was so innocent but too mature for his age.

"I always knew you'd come to me." He said quietly after he put the last soldier back in its place.

"If I knew you were alive, I'd have been with you since you were born." I whispered and opened my arms. He came between them and put his small arms around my neck.

"Mommy told me so much about you. I know you so well…"

"And I don't know you at all." I finished for him, sorrowfully.

"Will mommy get better?" he whispered in my ear.

"I don't know, baby."

"I love mommy. I don't want her gone." What child wants their mother dead? I squeezed him to me and kissed his forehead.

"I'll take care of you." I vowed.

"Would you live with us?" His question staggered me. What do you tell a four year old?

"I wish I could. Daddy lives somewhere else, now."

"But you'd still come to me?" he asked, grasping on the last strings he had.

"Of course, every day."

We went downstairs and saw that Lucy had fallen asleep in her armchair. I put my finger to my lips and scooped her up again. She was lighter than ever, she had lost so much weight. I carried her to her room and put her down to bed, again.

As soon as she was on the bed, she curled herself up and I watched upset the scene in front of me. I ran a hand through her hair, stroked her cheek remembering how we once were, then left quickly before I was overwhelmed with memories.

"Are you tired?" I asked Phillip.

"Yes. Is mommy sleeping?"

"She is. Let me tuck you in." I said and took his hand leading him to his room. I changed him a small pajama with Batman on it. It runs in family, I see. I told him about my sheets with Batman and he giggled, telling me it sounded cool.

"Now, sleep. I'll be here tomorrow." I kissed his forehead.

"Can you read to me?" he asked nervously. "Mommy reads to me."

I took the book he pointed to and read from it. I had never thought he's accept me, but act so normal around me. I really loved him and I knew him for only two days.

I left the house around eight thirty. I'll make a family meeting and I'd tell the girls tonight.

* * *

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I still don't own a thing.**

**I couldn't let you wait anymore. As soon as my beta gets me the chapter, I'll replace it, until then...I'm sorry for nay mistakes.

* * *

**

**EPOV**

When I arrived home, I knew something was wrong. I felt it.

When I entered the house, I was sure something was wrong. I heard Bella crying.

When I went to the living room, I knew something bad was about to happen. But what…I had no idea.

Alice was next to Bella one the couch, bouncing. "He's home. Tell him."

Bella let out a strangled sob and shook her head violently. "I'll let you two alone. I'll be in my room." Alice whispered and grinned widely at me.

I went to Bella and sat next to her. I was going to wait for her to calm down and then I'll tell her.

"Wait, Alice. Stay here." I said and sighed. I took Bella's hand, hoping she would calm down and I'd just be over with the secret.

When she calmed down enough, we talked at the same time. "I have something to tell you."

She bit her lip and glanced at our hands then burst in tears again.

"What happened Bella?" I whispered, she was scaring me.

"You first." She said slowly, blowing her nose.

"It looks more important what you want to tell me." I said, although I had no idea how it could be more important considering I was about to say Lucy was alive and I had a son.

We grew silent. "For haven's sake, just spit it!" Alice groaned.

"I'm pregnant."

"Lucy is alive."

We talked at the same time. We heard what the other said. Alice gaped at me, I gaped at Bella and Bella…fainted. I felt a faint buzzing in my ears. This isn't happening. What the hell did I do wrong to deserve such a complicated life?

I brought Bella to her senses and held her to me, as Alice looked scared between us.

"Is it true?" I asked. I broke the silence that had fallen around us since our confessions.

"Yes." Bella said quietly.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" Alice blurred out.

"It's complicated…" I explained what had happened since the phone call from Kate. "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you anything. I had to figure out what to do." I told Bella.

She nodded and turned to Alice. "I told you, it's a bad idea." She turned back to me. "I understand if you want to go ba-"

I put two fingers on her lips. "What I want is right here. I promised to take care of Philip, that's the least I could do. You are my first priority now. I love you, Bella." I told her and cupped her cheeks in my hands.

"Remember when I had the random outburst a few days ago?" she asked nervously.

"Yes."

"It wasn't PMSing. I knew it. I knew what it was…for some time now."

"How far along are you?" I asked and tentatively touched her stomach. She burst in tears and mumbled some nonsense about me hating her.

"If you don't tell him. I will." Alice threatened.

"Four months." I heard Bella's muffled voice from my shirt.

My plan for Christmas came back to my mind. And I felt faint. More bad things, more similarities. I clutched her tightly to me; nothing was going to hurt her. Nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"I couldn't. It would have made you do what your mother talked to me about at Thanksgiving."

"What if I want to? What if I told you that…I have a ring? That I talked with your father on Thanksgiving Day? That I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" I asked, feeling like shaking some sense in her.

Her little mouth formed an O. "Oh…Edward!" She flung herself at me and sobbed in my neck. I saw that Alice had disappeared, leaving us alone.

"It's not the way I wanted to do it, but oh well…" I sighed and carried her to my room. I put her on the bed and sought the ring.

I knelt between her legs and dragged her to the edge of the bed. "Bella…"

Her hands went to my hair and smoothed it. "You don't have to do this, now."

"Let me." I pleaded her. "Keep in mind that I didn't plan this ahead so I may sound stupid." I took a big breath and took her hands in mine. "Bella Swan, I promise to love you for as long as I shall live and more. I'd never stop loving you. Would you do me the honor and accept to marry me?" I squeezed my eyes shut. I sounded like a retard.

"Y-e-es." She choked.

I took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. At least I had the size right. "It's so beautiful." Bella murmured and glanced at me, through wet eyelashes. I buried my nose in her stomach and kissed it. Finally, letting the rollercoaster of feelings in me get the best of me and I started crying.

Saying that I was overwhelmed was an understatement. There were too many shocks I had in a few days. Lucy alive. Philip. Lucy dying…again. Bella moody. Understanding why she had been moody. Bella pregnant. Me proposing.

She was still alive and I had proposed. I had fought the demons. My own demons, I had won. I started laughing, not knowing myself if I was crying or laughing, in the end.

Bella was patiently smoothing my hair and whispering how much she loved me.

"What have you done to him? Has he gone mad?" Alice asked, entering the room.

"I think it's too much information thrown at him in a short time." Bella whispered understandingly.

"What's that?" From Alice's tone, I knew what she was asking about.

I brushed my tears away and turned to her, taking Bella's left hand in mine. "It's what you see. I just proposed to her and she accepted." I grinned, turning to Bella.

Alice came closely, looking solemn. Here it comes her bitching, again.

"We're going to be sisters!" she shrieked and attacked Bella.

I gaped at them, hugging and crying on the bed.

"Unh…move." I heard Bella mumble to Alice who actually listened. Next thing I know, Bella running to the bathroom.

"Didn't you say four months?" I asked her as I went after her, clutching her hair.

"Uhmm"

"This isn't normal. Well, not standard."

We talked until the early hours of the morning about going to OB/GYN and I told her more about Philip and Lucy.

The first days of her break we spent them talking about how to tell everyone the news, the good and the bad, and we went to Maggie, a friend from the hospital for her appointment.

Bella had just entered her second trimester and the throwing up stopped, that night it had been the last time. Maggie was happy to throw information at us, we half listen. We were concentration on the small screen that was showing a small baby in Bella.

Bella had decided to postpone her education, saying that her diploma could wait.

I had called everyone and invited them over for Christmas.

"Can I come with you?" She had been insisting on coming with me and meeting Lucy. I kept saying no. "And you should consider my idea. It's polite to invite them, too. Talking about people that aren't here is gossiping."

"Why do you want to come?" I asked Bella trying to understand her.

"Can't I? I understand if you want to be alone wi-"

"Put something warm on you and let's go." I conceded. She listened happily.

We stopped at the store where I had become a faithful client.

"Can I pick something?" Bella asked me eagerly.

I nodded and she went browsing with me close behind. I couldn't let her out of my sight. Alice told me I'm paranoid, but I couldn't help it. If she's let me I'd assist her even in the bathroom. I was starting to get on Bella's nerves by being incidentally wherever she was, but I had to know she was safe.

"Look! Isn't it cute?" Bella asked me, holding a snowman in front of my eyes. I inspected it; it looked cute as she put it.

"If we get it, it's the first toy I get him that isn't a bear." I chuckled.

"Very original, Edward." She laughed and squeezed the stuffed snowman to her chest. I grinned, took her hand and went to pay for the toy.

She started fidgeting when we were back on the road. She was nervous. I knew why I told her not to come.

"Last chance to back out." I whispered as I parked in front of the house.

"We're here. Let's get it over with."

I had told Lucy just that first time about Bella, never mentioning her again. I squeezed Bella's gloved hand as I knocked.

"Don't answ-" The door opened to reveal Philip and an angry Lucy at the bottom of the stairs. He had taken the habit of opening the door, knowing it was me.

He scrutinized Bella, his eyes jumped on our joined hands then to my face then back to Bella's. I dared a look at Lucy who seemed petrified on her spot.

"Hey, soldier." I said and crouched to hug Pip.

He stepped out of my arms and saluted me making me laugh. "Hello, sir."

I kissed his head and took him in my arm, taking Bella's hand and leading her inside. She closed the door softly behind us.

"Who is the pretty lady?" Pip whispered in my ear.

I chuckled and turned to him to see his big eyes scanning Bella's face. I wrapped the arm that had been on her hand, around her. "Bella, he is Philip, my son and she's Lucy." I introduced them awkwardly.

Bella was looking at Lucy, not taking her eyes off her. "Hi." Bella whispered after a few seconds.

"Pip, come help mommy in the kitchen." Lucy said to Philip, not taking his eyes off Bella.

"I'd help." I wanted to tell Bella not to, I had no idea how Lucy would react. She didn't look too happy.

I put Philip down and he went to Bella, sticking his hand out. "I'm Philip. And you are pretty."

That cracked the tension.

"Oh he's your son alright!" Lucy groaned and turned to the kitchen.

"Why don't you stay with Bella? She has something for you." I asked him then kissed Bella's cheek and made my way to the kitchen.

"Charming the ladies from such a young age." Lucy muttered.

"What can I say? As you said, he's my son." I laughed and took the cups that I had learnt where their place was.

"Why did you bring her?" It was good we weren't beating around the bush.

"Bella insisted to come to make a proposal. I'm not stealing her moment of glory." I said sternly and pushed her away from the stove, taking the kettle in my hand and pouring the water over the tea bags.

"You love her." I didn't say anything, she hadn't asked it.

"Take the sugar and the teaspoons." I instructed.

Bella was on the couch with Philip and they were talking, he was hugging the snowman to his chest.

"They ran out of teddy bears?" Lucy asked amused.

"I picked it up. Edward wasn't being original." Bella said softly, blushing.

As I leaned to put the tray on the table, Lucy asked, "How old is she?"

"Twenty." I whispered and sat on the couch, not meeting Lucy's gaze. I knew she had more questions. I put Philip on my lap.

"You didn't come yesterday." He told me. "You promised."

"I couldn't, I'm sorry. I was busy." _Being at the OB/GYN appointment with Bella._ I completed in my mind.

"Edward told me something about a proposition…" Lucy sighed, eyeing Bella.

"We'd like to invite you for Christmas." She said, blushing and biting her bottom lip.

"Is everyone going to be there?"

"Yes. That is sort of the point…I want everyone to know the truth."

"No. If you want Pip, he can go, but I'm not coming."

"Why?"

"Esme must hate me. I mean…she would hate me when she would know what I did to you." Lucy explained.

"You are both coming. I don't want you two alone for Christmas."

"Can we, mommy? Please!" I knew she would accept when he pleaded her like this. She did, of course, not able to deny him anything.

As we talked, Lucy telling us about their Christmases, I saw Bella's hands settle on her stomach. It was an unconscious movement that didn't go unnoticed by me. Nor by Lucy's vigilant eyes. She didn't say anything, but continued her story.

Some time later, when Bella went to the bathroom after I explained where it was, Lucy turned to me.

"We have about five minutes. So spit." She demanded.

"What, Luce?"

"I don't know…there are thirteen years between you two if I still remember how to count and…is she knocked up?"

"Lucy!" I groaned. "Yes and yes. No one knows. Besides Alice. She knew even before me." I muttered.

"What is knocked up?" Philip asked frowning.

"It means pregnant." Lucy explained him. Just by that little statement, I realized yet again how mature my son was.

Bella came back. From her face, she had heard us.

"I'd appreciate if you could keep the secret. We want to tell everyone at Christmas." Bella whispered as she took her seat on the couch.

Lucy looked at her, her eyes jumping on Bella's face. "Of course. I see you didn't lose any time. Even proposed."

"It was planned." I sighed.

I never thought she'd take it well. Meeting Bella and hearing our news, but this…was Lucy jealous. This was a side of her I had forgotten. The hurtful side of her was out.

"What else have you done, Edward? Got her a nice car? Maybe-"

Thankfully, Philip yawned stopping her jealous fit. "I'll put him to bed." I offered and left after I threw her a look that said 'Watch out!'.

"Why is mommy mad?"

"She doesn't like Bella." I told him as I helped him in his pajamas. Spiderman, today.

"I like Bella." I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Read?"

To let Bella more with jealous Lucy or to read a few lines of a book?

"Please." I sighed and sat next to him on the bed with the book in hand. He fell asleep as soon as I finished the first sentence. I tucked him in better, switched the light off and went to the living room.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Bella wasn't in the room.

"What happened? Where's Bella?" I asked panicked.

"She said she'd wait for you in the car." She laughed.

"Lucy, what did you tell her?"

"Nothing. Good night."

"Wait." I caught her elbow. "Don't do this. You have no idea what I've been through. All because of you!"

"And what would you have done if I came with him at your door? You were with her already from what I gathered tonight."

"I…we'd have…that…I think…"

"Spare me."

"I'll come get you for Christmas. And I want you to behave." I told her.

"I have one condition." She said smugly. I could see her powers were leaving her, she leaned on the wall, taking big gulps of air.

"Let's hear it." I prompted.

"My last wish. I'm dying as we both know."

"Lucy…"

"One last time."

"What…?" I frowned.

She fisted her hands on my sweater. "Be with me one last time." She whispered, gazing at me as she used to when she wanted me to cave.

I closed my eyes. "No. I'm engaged to Bella."

"Then no party."

"Lucy, don't do this to me. You are mad, you'll get over it. I'll come back tomorrow. We'll talk, alone." I promised.

"I'm not mad, Edward. It's called jealousy. I hate it when I see you with her. You don't know how much you hurt me today!" she moaned and her legs gave away. "I'm tired…"

I got her to bed, which had become a routine.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I told Bella it wasn't a good idea to come."

"Stop saying her name, could you?"

"Stop being childish. Good night."

"No more kisses?"

I groaned, debated with myself and turned to her, kissed her cheek then left.

Bella was in the car, curled on the passenger seat, crying. I took her in my arms as best as I could from my position in my seat and hugged her.

"I'm so stupid." She muttered.

"Stop saying this stuff about you." I whispered and kissed her head.

"Is it true?"

"What's true?"

"Oh you're just play-"

"Bella, whatever she told you is a lie."

"She just told me how you get them to bed every night…and how you kiss her."

"On her cheek." I said.

"Right."

"Don't you believe me?" I asked hurt.

"I…don't know. I want to, but I know that you once loved her madly."

"Exactly. Once. Now, I love you! I'm insanely in love with you." I chuckled and pressed my lips to hers.

She parted her lips and fisted her hands in my hair. "Wait. Let's go home." I stopped her before we ended up doing it in the car. Alice was sleeping when we got home and I had barely closed the door of my room behind me when Bella attacked me.

"Show me. Show me how much you love me." She was insane. I was showing her every second. But I showed her again tonight.

I backed her in the door and licked at her neck, groped her, grinded in her. She answered back to every action.

Christmas was here. Just after I woke up, the doorbell rang.

"Let Alice answer." Bella whispered and continued kissing my neck.

"Bella, love, our parents are here." I tried to reason but as her mouth came on mine, I forgot about reasoning.

My phone started buzzing on the nightstand. I felt for it, not ending the kiss.

"Leave it." Bella moaned as separated from her to read the new message.

**Get your asses here! ~Alice**

"It's Alice." I laughed and showed Bella the message.

"Fine…"

We showered quickly and in half an hour, we went downstairs.

"You decided to grace us with your presence!" Mom greeted us.

"We were sleeping." I answered and sat on the piano bench. Bella went to stay with Charlie.

"It's noon." Mom said sternly. If she only knew why we slept in so late. I had stayed with Lucy until eleven and when I got home, Bella, being in her second trimester and her libido being high, attacked me at the front door.

"What are the news?" Dad asked, smirking.

"I hope there are good news." Charlie said, smiling.

They were good. And bad.

"You'll find out in a few hours." I said.

Mom, Bella and Alice went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner. I hoped Alice won't touch anything.

I couldn't believe there had been a year. It felt as if a few days ago was Christmas and Bella…Paul…everything. Part of me preferred that to the news I had to tell them this year.

After five, I excused myself. I went to the kitchen, "Bella?"

"Yeah?" she came to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm going. Make sure they are happy and drunk." I joked.

"It should be okay. Hurry back." She whispered and kissed me.

"I love you. Both." I chuckled at my new addition."

"We love you, too." She poked her tongue out.

As I drove to Lucy's house, I don't know what scared me the most. My parents finding out that, Lucy was alive, that Bella was pregnant and I had proposed or that Charlie may kill me for not being careful and for bringing a woman from my past for Christmas, including my son.

I knocked once.

"Come in!" Lucy's voice drifted form inside. I opened the door and saw Philip at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, young man. You look handsome." I whispered and crouched to him.

"Thanks, daddy. I'm waiting for mommy, she takes a long time." My eyes watered at his words. He hasn't called me 'daddy' often and he has never used 'daddy' and 'mommy' in the same phrase. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, I'm happy." I told him and hugged him.

Lucy cleared her throat, turning my attention to her. She had a simple knee length skirt and blouse on her. High heels, which weren't that high, but enough to make her look taller than she was normally.

"I'm ready." She announced.

"Let's go, then."

"Are your parents there?" Lucy asked as we got inside the car.

"Yes. Bella's dad, too. Plus Rosalie and Emmett, common friends." I explained.

"I see."

We grew quiet and as I parked in front of the house, I prayed everyone would survive the night.

"Go in, prepare them. I know you, Edward. You haven't told them. I'll come in soon." Lucy said when I helped her out of the car.

"You're right, I haven't told them. Will you be okay?"

"Yes. I've lived the day when you said that I'm right." She laughed.

I smiled and turned to the door. I entered the house and went to the living room. The table was set and everyone was seated.

"Alone?" Mom asked disappointed. "I saw the two plates and thought you'd bring someone."

I took a deep breathe, "I have brought the two additions." I confirmed.

"And? Who are they?"

Bella looked at me and nodded, I leaned on the doorframe. I had to say it, but I couldn't find the strength.

"You know one of them." I whispered.

Dad furrowed his brows and looked at me suspiciously. Alice was trying to look out the window but Bella kept distracting her.

"Who is it, honey?" Mom asked concerned.

"We will explain everything, it may seem impossible, but we'll explain." I started explained. The front door opened and I wanted to tell her to go back. But it wasn't Lucy. It was Philip. Scared.

Mom and Alice let out a scream, but I didn't hear anything else. Philip looked scared at everyone then at me, biting his lip. Something had happened.

"Mommy fainted." He whispered loudly.

I heard a chair scrapping and Dad was next to me. "You better explain everything later." He murmured lowly and brushed past me. I went after him.

"Lucy?" Dad asked amazed as he gazed at the fallen woman on the steps.

Soon, everyone was outside the house.

"Oh my God!"

"Oh…OH!"

"What's going on?"

Everyone kept talking.

"She seems…exhausted and very sick." Dad determined.

"She'll wake up?" Philip asked, fisting my sweater in his small hand.

"Yes." Dad confirmed then he turned to me. "Let's go inside."

I turned to everyone with Philip in my arms as Dad carried Lucy inside.

Mom was white and gaping at Lucy, Alice was between angry and bewildered, Charlie was glaring at me and Bella…wasn't there.

* * *

**Review! I must say the last chapter the most and longest reviews ever! **

**I hope I pacified some of you by this one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't anything. It's not beta-ed, again. I apologize for mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

Dad had made his way to a guest room; Mom and Alice were in the hallway gaping at me, still.

"Edward!" When I heard Rose screaming, I felt my legs go weak.

I put Philip down and went to the living room, he gripped my pants and followed me. Bella was on the floor, white and bleeding. I crouched down.

"What happened?" I asked panicked.

"She got up to come after everyone and…she moaned then fell…and she was bleeding already." Emmett explained.

I took her in my arms and rushed to my car. "I'm going to the hospital. I promise to explain everything when…Bella will be better." I said to everyone.

Rose came with me; I let her drive as I stayed in the backseat with Bella in a blanket. Philip wanted to come with me, afraid to stay alone with the others, so he was next to me, gripping my pant.

"Edward…" Bella moaned.

"Shh, I'm here. What happened?" I whispered.

"It hurts…"

"What hurts, love? Could you drive faster?" I asked Rose, impatiently.

"My tummy. It hurts…" Bella whispered. I felt her bleeding on my leg. I knew what happened, but I didn't want to think of it. I didn't want this to be real. I couldn't tell her.

Rose parked in front of the hospital doors. "Go! I'll bring him."

The next hour went by in a blur and now, I was in the hallway with Dr. Stevens.

"What did you say?" I asked. I wanted her to repeat. I couldn't believe her words.

"I said that only one has been aborted." Maggie told me softly.

"No…I mean, you said there was one. Only one."

"I guess, I was wrong. One was younger, I think it had attached later after you first conceived the first baby. It wasn't attached correctly or has she…been in shock, lately?" Maggie asked me.

"I…you can say that."

"You need to take care of her. I'll keep her overnight."

I went back to Bella's room, still dizzy with the new information.

Rose gripped my arm and turned me back, outside. "What have you done?" she demanded.

"It's a long story." I said, not wanting to go into that, then. "Can't I just go in and stay with Bella?"

"Edward! Who is the kid? And that girl…looked an awful lot like Lucy! And Bella...was she pregnant?"

"Rose, I promise to tell everyone the truth. I was planning on it. Now, let me see Bella." I pushed her out of my way and re-entered Bella's room.

She looked so fragile laying there on the hospital bed. I took a chair and stayed next to her.

Rose put her hand on my shoulder, "I'll take him to your house, okay?" she whispered.

"Thank you." I whispered back and gripped Bella's hand, putting my forehead on the bed near her hand.

I had been so happy nothing bad had happened…And now, I couldn't have been feeling worse. I was angry with Maggie that she hasn't seen the other poor baby, if we knew we'd had been more careful. How would I tell this to Bella? I'm sure, part of her knew what happened, but I prayed she won't blame herself for this.

What was happening home? I had left my family with Lucy. I had so many things to explain, to rectify. So many people would hate me after what had happened. Esme would be mad at me, Carlisle, too, Alice…I didn't know what to expect from her. As for Charlie, if he didn't have the gun with him, I'm sure he went to Forks to get it and when I'd be back, he'd shoot me.

"I said I'm fine, really."

"Bells, what happened? Carlisle said something about-"

"Don't. I know what happened. We'll explain what was going on, but now, go back. Please."

"I'm still considering my bullet."

"Dad!"

"Fine, fine. I'm going."

After the door closed, I realized Bella was stroking my hair, her hand gripping mine. I raised my head and looked at her. She had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Sweetheart." I whispered and climbed on the bed, hugging her.

She broke down, hugging me and crying.

"Bella, I talked with Maggie and she said that you had two babies in you." I whispered in her hair. She stiffened in my arms.

"What?"

"The last one had been conceived later and it was attached incorrectly. You had been through a lot lately, so you miscarried that one." I explained.

Bella turned my face to hers, hope brimming in her eyes. "I'm still pregnant?"

"Yes."

She burst in tears and caught in me a choking hug. I kissed her forehead and put my cheek on the top of her head.

"I promise to take care of you, baby." Bella whispered and I saw her hands going on her stomach, rubbing it. "What happened, Edward? How did they take it?"

"Well…the surprise didn't go well. Everyone found out when Philip came in, you know?" I asked.

"Yeah…I don't know much after that. It hurt so bad." Bella whispered and sniffled, brushing her tears away.

"Dad got Lucy to a guestroom. I don't know anything else. I came here with you."

"But this morning…?"

"Love, I didn't leave your side. Was that your father, I heard earlier?"

"Yes. He is pretty mad at you." She said solemnly.

"He has every right to be mad. I'll go check with Maggie if you can leave. Okay?"

"Yes, please. I hate hospitals." She told me with a small smile.

By lunchtime, we were on our way back home. Bella was awfully quiet.

"Do you hate me?" she asked quietly as I parked in front of the house.

"I was expecting this." I sighed and turned to her, taking her hands in mine. "I don't hate you. Spontaneous aborts happen, Bella. It wasn't your fault. If it is anyone's it's mine. No! Don't interrupt." I held up my hand as she opened her mouth. "I let Lucy back in my life. I told you about it without preparing you. I should have insisted you won't come there. They shouldn't have come here. Bella, this is my entire fault. I stressed you and it wasn't good for the poor baby."

I hadn't realized I was crying until her hands wiped my tears away. She cupped my cheeks and kissed me softly.

"You are an amazing man. I knew you'd blame yourself. Let's, for once, not blame anyone. As you said, it happens. It is horrible…I feel horrible." She murmured.

"No one's fault." I insisted. She had said it a second ago and now, she was blaming herself, again. I kissed her again, then got out and went to her side, scooped her in my arms and carried her inside.

The door opened before I could reach for the handle. Charlie was there. His face was impassive.

"Hello." I said nervously.

He nodded curtly and moved out of the way.

"Living room." Bella instructed me when she saw me going upstairs. I turned around and we went there. I put her on the couch and I sat down next to the couch.

"Bella! What happened?" Alice rushed to her.

"Alice, could you bring everyone here?" I whispered. She nodded and disappeared.

"I can't wait to hear your story." Charlie said stiffly.

"Daddy!" I almost fell as Philip ran to me and jumped on my back. I looked at Bella who was watching me, smiling.

They came in the room and took a seat around the room.

"Dad, is she…?" I started asking and was unable to finish.

"She's okay." He told me.

I turned around and sat at Bella's feet with Philip on my lap. "As you saw, we believed a lie." I started.

"For how long do you know?" Mom asked angrily.

"Just a week or so. I haven't told anyone because I was trying to believe it myself. She contacted me because…" A lump formed in my throat and I stopped talking.

"She's sick." Dad stated. I inclined my head, still not talking.

"What about him?" Alice asked, gesturing to Philip.

I glanced at Dad, remembering when I told him. "She was pregnant…that day." I told Alice. "Philip is four years old."

"How could she hide this from you?" asked Mom outraged.

"She had lost her memory after the accident. She remembered everything much later…when it was too late. Or so she thought." I said bitterly.

"So why the sudden change of heart?" Charlie asked, suddenly interested.

"She's terminal." I let out. There was nothing else to say or explain. They realized what I was saying.

"How long?" Dad asked, finally, breaking the silence.

"Two months." I looked at Philip amazed that he hadn't started crying again as he was when we talked about this. He was stronger than me, he answered Dad's question.

"What about Bella?" Charlie questioned.

"We have some news…" Bella started, but never finished because Mom rushed to her and took her hand in hers, admiring the ring.

"It's beautiful! Oh, Edward!" she turned to me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm pregnant." Bella blurred out, glancing around her and blushing crimson.

Charlie started yelling at me, but he quieted as we explained what had happened last night.

A dense silence fell in the room. There was a knock on the front door, probably Rose and Emmett. I went to answer, hoping this will alleviate the tension.

"What did we miss?" he asked me as I let them in.

"Everything." I mumbled and went back to my spot on the couch. There was yet someone to say anything.

"They just informed us of the news." Alice told Rose, quietly. "That was Lucy as I'm sure, Emmett explained; he is Philip, their son and well, Bella is pregnant and Edward proposed."

Rosalie looked at me shocked, her eyes jumping to Philip to Bella and back to my eyes.

"I'd like to have a word with you." Charlie informed me gravely. I followed him in the kitchen where he closed the door, turning to me puffing angrily.

"I trusted you."

I didn't say anything.

"How dare you do this to my daughter? Had this secret?" he seethed.

"Hasn't anyone explained…" I frowned.

"Oh, Carlisle explained, but my question is. How could you keep the truth from Bella once you knew it? And haven't you promised me she wasn't pregnant?"

"I had no idea. It came as a shock to me, too. As for, the secret…I didn't tell her because I was…" I stopped, searching for a word and not finding any.

"A coward? An asshole? A jerk?" Charlie hinted and before I could answer, he punched me. I hadn't seen it coming. I felt my lip bleeding and my jaw was numb.

"There's something you have to understand." I started saying. He narrowed his eyes at me. I explained to him what had happened last night.

The kitchen door opened just as Charlie slumped on a chair, with his head in his arms. Bella's eyes rounded around the kitchen and when she found my face she turned to her father angrily. I put finger on her lips and shook my head.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I whispered, wrapping her in my arms.

Her soft palm touched my cheek and her thumb traced my lips, frowning. "I'm alright." She told me and turned to her father. "Dad? Why did you hurt him?"

"That's what matters to you? I could have lost you last night! And you care why I hurt this little scum?" I flinched, but didn't disagree with him.

"Calm, please." I whispered to Bella when I felt her tense. I didn't want any more distress on her. "Charlie, I know it's only my fault, but please let's not cause any more distress to Bella." I told him.

"I am perfectly fine! You don't have any right to hit Edward! He didn't do anything wrong! He just loves Philip and that's why-" Bella started screaming.

"That gives him no right to get in her life again! He thought she was dead and then welcomes her with open arms and _loves_ the kid!" Charlie sneered, flushing red, a vein on his forehead twitching.

"Do no-" I put my palm over her mouth.

"I love Bella, Charlie. And I would never hurt her!" I insisted.

"Let me talk alone with my girl." He said coldly, his eyes stone like, boring in Bella's. I left, apprehensively. I was afraid to let her in the lion's cage but he was her father.

I entered the living room, Mom gasped and rushed to me.

"I'm fine." I said flatly. "Are you accepting this situation?"

They nodded. "We understand, but I don't think Charlie would." Dad sighed.

"He didn't." I said, rubbing my jaw as if to show him what I meant.

"Come with me." He said and led me upstairs to the guest room next to Alice's room. We stopped in the hallway. "What is wrong with her?" Dad asked concerned.

I explained what Lucy had told me. "I was afraid about this. I don't think there is that long." He continued softly.

"What?" I asked panicked.

"I'll make sure everyone goes home and you get her to her house. She has under a month." Dad informed me in his doctor-voice. "Ehh the kid…"

"Philip." I said promptly.

"You'll have to take care of him. Prepare him for this."

I nodded and entered the room as he went downstairs to send everyone home. What a _wonderful_ Christmas! My plans for Christmas seemed like someone else's.

"Oh, you're awake." I said startled as I saw Lucy, Philip and to my surprise, Alice talking quietly.

"Yes. I was just apologizing to Alice for ruining the Christmas." Lucy answered and turned to me. "What happened to you?" she asked worried.

"Ha! I told Emmett!" Alice laughed. "He blew you!"

"I'm glad I became the subject of your bets." I muttered and dropped on the bed.

"Alice, go down and make sure Charlie won't stress Bella. Please." I begged her.

"Sure. Let's leave them alone." She whispered to Philip who took her hand and they left.

"I'm sorry about Bella. I heard…"

"We'll be okay." I said and rubbed my jaw, wincing.

"Carlisle wants me to go to the hospital. He said it will be better, but I don't want." Lucy pleaded me.

"Then you won't. I'll take you home."

"About that." She said slowly. I braced myself. Did she want to stay here? I asked myself, panicking. "Keep Philip here. I really don't want him to see me like this anymore or worse, to find me dead. I'll give you a spare key if something happens so you can-"

"Lucy, please stop talking like this." I groaned. I would keep him here, but I won't stay here and listen to her talking about her dead when she had another month to live!

"It's the true! It will happen, sooner or later. Within the moth." She told me softly. "I can feel it."

"Let's get you home and pack for Philip." I proposed.

We did so in silence, Philip was still at my house with Alice and Bella. The guests had left.

"This is all?" I asked after two hours of picking toys and folding clothes.

"Yeah. All of it." She nodded and caught my wrist as I bent to take a luggage in my hand. "Edward…"

"Lucy?" I frowned at her as her arms went around my neck and she was bending my neck. "What are you doing?" I inquired.

"Please, Edward. I love you." She breathed in my ear and tightened her hold on my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her, I think it was the first time I hugged her since she was back in my life. Somehow, she managed to wrap her legs around my waist and we fell on Philip's bed.

"Lucy, I can't." I protested when I realized what she wanted.

"For me."

"Don't do this. I love Bella. I am engaged to her!" I tried to pry her limbs from my body.

Her lips touched mine and for a second I forgot about my protests. We were back in my bed in my dorm, nervous and figuring out what to do for the first time. Her moan brought me back to reality and I tore my lips from hers.

"No. Don't stop, Edward." Her fingers gripped my hair and neck, trying to kiss me again.

"Lucy…" I groaned and took her hands from my hair. "Last time I checked, no still meant _no_." I said harsher than I had meant to, but I had to stop her.

"My last wish."

"Isn't that kiss enough? I already feel awful for kissing you." I said, avoiding her eyes, knowing I'll certainly cave if I saw them. The blue pools of sincerity.

"She won't know." Lucy told me and managed to kiss me again.

"I will. Stop kissing me, Lucy."

"It seems like a part of your body missed me, at least." She smiled widely and grinded in me slowly, making me hiss.

I was fighting to stay a gentleman and not shove her out of my way. I turned us around and pinned her hands above her head.

"Oh you are cooperating!" she moaned and twined our fingers.

"I most certainly am not! I'm thinking of a way to refuse and not hurt your feelings." I muttered. Her eyes widened and then dropped to my lips.

"One more kiss and I'll be good." She murmured. I narrowed my eyes, knowing her better that anyone. She had an ulterior motive.

"Lu-" her mouth crushed to mine, her left leg wrapped around my hip, holding me to her as best as she could with her weakened body.

I felt my will crumbling slowly, but then Bella's hurt face came in my mind and I knew I had to stop this. I couldn't do it. Not even if Bella would never find out, but I'd feel guilty and Lucy had hurt me more than any other person ever had.

My phone started ringing just as I cupped Lucy's cheek and was slowly pulling away. I snatched the phone and took the opportunity to get up and smooth my clothes.

"Hello?" My voice was raspy from being denied air.

"Edward? Are you okay?" _Shit_!

"Yes, love. What happened? Why are you calling?" I asked panicked.

"You've been gone for four hours and I thought something might have happened." She whispered worriedly.

"I'm safe. Just finished packing." Had I tried to push Lucy away for tow hours? Damn! That woman could be insistent.

"You're coming home, then? Philip has been asking for you."

"I'm coming. I love you." I told her. I had to say it.

"I love you, too. See you soon." She said and we hung up.

I pocketed the phone, took the two luggages and turned to Lucy who was tracing invisible pattering to the bare bed.

"I'll send the bed, too."

"No. I have beds, besides he is growing up."

"Yes." She said forcefully, answering more than the growing up bit. She came to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Take care of him, Edward. Even though I don't deserve it, keep me alive in his mind, please." She choked in my shirt.

"Of course." I told her honestly, dropped kiss on her forehead and turned to go.

"I wish you to be happy. And…Bella…is a lucky girl." She said quietly from behind me. She was saying goodbye, in her own way. I whirled around.

"Dad said another month. Don't give up." I hissed angrily.

"Go home." She urged me.

I left apprehensively. Something about her behavior made me want to turn back later and check on her. I hoped she won't kill herself.

I entered the house and dropped the bags by the door, kicking it shut with my foot. It was quiet, maybe they had gone to bed. Snuffles came to me, barking happily and wriggling his tail. I squeezed his head to my leg and petted him.

"Oh you made it." Bella grinned as she saw me, coming from the living room. Her grin fell, soon.

I panicked. Could she tell what I did? God, no, please! I hate myself for even letting Lucy kiss me!

"I missed you." I whispered and engulfed her in my arms, pressing my cheek to the top of her head.

"What have you done?" she asked in a muffled voice in my chest.

I shrugged.

"You smell like her and have pink lipstick on you lips."

"She just kissed me. I stopped her, I promise."

"I knew it. She is jealous! She hides herself and your kid from you for years and then she saunters herself back in your life and has the nerve to be jealous that you restored your life! Has she any idea how you were after her 'supposed' death?" Bella screamed angrily, tears falling from her eyes.

I cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears with my thumbs. "I am angry with her behavior. I didn't accept it." I told her seriously and raised her chin to gaze in her brown eyes.

"I trust you." The simple statement nearly brought me to my knees. What had I done to deserve her trust and love? I hugged her tightly and soon, I scooped her up, making her shriek and dashed upstairs.

"Shh" Bella murmured and stopped sucking on my ear when I moaned loudly. "He is sleeping." I nodded and entered my room. Bella returned her attention to my ear making my nerves tingle from her tongue on my skin. "I love you." She moaned and wound her fingers in my hair, turning my head to hers then rubbing my lips with her thumb, her eyes boring in mine.

"I love you. I'm sorry." I murmured and kissed her finger then took it in my mouth, sucking on it.

She pressed her soft lips to mine and I lowered us on the bed when the door opened.

"Oh shit! My eyes! Can I talk with Bella for a moment?" Alice asked hurriedly then left, her eyes shut. I exhaled annoyed and dropped on the bed.

"Be quick." I said, pouting.

"As I talk with her, you should go and get the luggage from the hallway. He is my room. I might as well move in your room." Bella giggled when my eyes lit at the news.

I was out of my room before she got up from the bed. I got the luggage and deposited them in Philip's room. This guest room will become his room.

I went to the bed and rearranged the blanket then kissed his head. "Sweet dreams, honey."

I turned to leave and found Bella in the doorway watching me and smiling. In two long strides I was to her side and in another two strides we were in our room. How good that sounded! I mused as I shut the door.

"Was it important what Alice wanted?"

"Girl stuff."

I grinned, "Where were we?" I murmured and put her in the middle of the bed then crawled to her, kissing every unveiled inch of her body. She turned me on my back and straddled my thighs, smirking down at me. I groaned as I realized she wanted to be on top, my eyes rolled in the back of my head and I buckled my arousal in her hot center. She was usually self conscious when she was on top, maybe the pregnancy was good. That's when it hit me. She had just lost one of our babies, she was traumatized, and she was hurt.

"Wait. Stop." I turned over and put her next to me.

"You don't want me?" she asked in a breaking voice.

"Always, silly girl. But I don't think you are up to it. I apologize for not putting your safety first and for letting the lower head rule this for a moment." I whispered and tucked a stand of her hair behind her ear. "Let me just hold you."

"I'm fine, Edward. What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"I am thinking of what happened last night. Let's be good, tonight. We have the rest of our lives for that." I promised and put the blanket over us.

"I guess you are right." She sighed and settled on my chest.

I put my hand on her hip and slowly trailed it up until it rested on her stomach then I shut my eyes and fell asleep contently, knowing she was safe in my arms.

* * *

**Review! I hope I answered some questions and pleased everyone.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and sharing my feeling for Lucy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything.

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I woke up early the next morning and being holiday, I decided to try and sleep some more. I turned on my side to hug Bella and go back to sleep, only to find the bed empty and cold. I checked the bathroom, but she wasn't there so I tugged a pair of slackers on me then went downstairs.

Bella was eating, sitting on the table, licking her finger that was full of yolk. She dipped her finger again in the yolk, unaware of me watching. I approached soundlessly and grasped her wrist then wrapped my lips around her finger. "Mhmmm" I moaned as I watched her eyes.

"Edward." She moaned, her eyes wide. I swirled my tongue on her finger and dragged my teeth on it. Her eyes flickered behind me and the next second, I felt something hard hitting the back of my head. I turned around, clutching my head. Alice was glaring at me.

"Hey, sis." _She's been here the whole time_. Shit!

"You're disgusting." She groaned and put the pan away.

"No one made you watch, shorty." I told her.

"What about your son?" I frowned and turned my head to where she was pointing.

"Ooopsie!" We all laughed at his exclamation. Ooopsie, indeed.

"Why is everyone awake, anyway?" I asked taking the fork from Bella's hand and scooping some eggs then biting.

"It's eleven." Bella whispered, the red in her cheeks fading. _Note to self: suck on her finger._ I guess it wasn't as early as I thought.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. What are we doing today?"

"Staying in. Jazz is coming over, later." Alice told us, bouncing and clapping.

Philip tugged on Alice's hand and whispered something in her ear that made her giggled. She scooped him up and left. I stared after them confused. Since when did she like kids?

"So?" I smirked and put my hands next to Bella's hips, my nose nudging hers.

"Be good. You don't when they return."

"Should I start wearing a helmet?" I whispered then bit her bottom lip, sucking on it.

"Oh odh eeehhh" she moaned.

"What was that?" I asked, releasing her lip.

"Oh God yes! Can you imagine how hot you'll look?"

"I'll put it on the list." I grinned and captured her lips. "How do you feel?" I asked between kisses.

"Very good."

"I'm glad. What about this little one?" I wondered, rubbing my hand on her stomach. How could I not see the lump? I've been so blind.

"He's hungry and you're keeping him from food." Bella smirked at me.

"Him? I say it's a girl." I said seriously and kissed her nose.

"No! Can you imagine how will Alice torture her?"

"She used to torture me. And I am older." I said pointedly.

"Really? Has she dressed you up?"

"No! Thank Heavens for that. But when I was going out she used to choose my clothes and spend hours on matching things. You know how she can be."

"Don't I?" Bella groaned and pushed on my shoulder so she could finish her food.

We watched movies for the rest of the day. If I saw of another animated movie, I'd hurt someone.

After I tucked Philip in, I went to our room imagining how good I'll sleep. Only to find Alice on the bed next to Bella with a big notebook and pencil in hand.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I groaned.

"Planning." She grinned at me and then refocused on the notebook, scribing something down. Bella rolled her eyes and frowned at something Alice had written.

"Who cares what pattern will the glasses have?"

I snatched my pajamas and went in to the bathroom, realizing they were talking about the wedding. I should have known that Alice would take over. I could bet my left leg that Bella didn't give a shit about this. To save us the torture was only one way, one way that would angry everyone more than they were. Eloping.

I shut the water and got out of the tub with a towel around my waist. The door opened and Alice sauntered in, not acknowledging me. She started going through the cabinet in the corner. I looked in the room to see Bella laughing at me, I'm sure the shock was written all over my face.

I cleared my throat making Alice jump and hit her head on the cabinet. She had no idea I was here! I started chuckling and went to her to see if she was alright.

"Where do you kee- my eyes! Put some clothes on!" she shrieked and got out of the bathroom. I got dressed quickly and left the bathroom.

"What did you need?" I asked.

"The cotton wool." She whispered.

I went back and got it then gave it to her. "Now, could you go? I'm tired."

"Thanks." She said grinning widely and caught Bella wrist and started dragging her out of the room. Bella turned and glared at me.

"Thanks a lot. I'm going to be tortured, now." She moaned and stumbled over the rug, but Alice caught her and they left.

If I knew for what she needed the cotton wool, I wouldn't have given it to her.

I waited for Bella to return, but I fell asleep after a few hours. I felt the bed move next me and wrapped my arms around her, only to realize the body was too small to belong to Bella. I initially thought Alice had crept in here, but then I realized that Philip was snuggled next to me, already asleep. I hugged him to me and made sure the blanket was over him then went back to sleep.

I woke up to loud barking and Alice's voice screaming at Snuffles to shut up.

"Just give it to him!" Bella yelled.

"He looks funny." I could hear Alice saying back.

Snuffles started growling and barking angrily. I decided to go and see what Alice was doing.

Alice was flying around a bone; Snuffles had his eyes fixated on the bone or Alice's hand more likely, while Bella leaned against the counter glaring at her friend. She saw me and her eyes widened.

"Alice, you better give him the damned bone."

"Isn't he cute? Look how he jumps!" she squealed and watched my dog jumping up only to have his teeth snapping through air. Oh, I failed to mention that my sister was on a chair.

"Alice Mary Cullen." I hissed angrily. Snuffles whined and came to me, his head turning to the bone in Alice's hand and then to my eyes. I snatched the bone from her hand and put it in his mouth. "There, good boy." I whispered and scratched him between the ears. "What gives you the right to torture my dog?"

"He is mine too!" she retorted.

"If he was, you wouldn't have hurt him." I snapped. "It was better when you stayed at Jasper." I grunted and opened the fridge's door forcefully, banging it in the wall.

"You don't mean that." I heard her soft whisper.

I whirled around, angry. "Maybe I do!" I said simply. I realized I crossed the line when she flew out of the kitchen, in tears. "I shouldn't have said that." I muttered.

"Yes, you said too much." Bella announced me.

"She should know better than to do this. Why torture the poor animal?" I asked annoyed and slammed the door of the fridge after taking out the milk.

"They were playing if you must know."

I met her eyes and realized how much I had managed to screw it. Alice had only been playing with Snuffles. I put the milk carton on the counter next to her and rushed to my sister's room. I didn't knock, just entered.

I found her crying, the phone shaking in her hands. My gaze fell on the half dialed number. Mom. _Hell no!_ I didn't need this, now.

"I'm sorry, Al."

"Go away. Kiss you precious dog's ass and leave me alone." She said venomously.

"Listen, honey, I didn't mean it. I've had a bad month…there are a lot of things going on right now…I just snapped. You happened to be the first person that managed to irk me."

"Oh, let's leash out on Alice. She's small and helpless!" she had none of it. She wasn't going to forgive me.

"Sis, I am really sorry."

"Go, tell it to someone who would listen. Maybe, Snuffles."

"Alice…don't call Mom."

"Scared of mommy?"

"IDIOT!" My head turned to the door, frowning. "Edward! Could you _please_ come and kick your dog out _before_ I kill him?"

"I'd love to see you leash out on Bella. But she can do no wrong in your eyes. You'd watch her chop Snuffles to pieces and encourage her." Alice choked out, her lip quivering.

I left, feeling worse that when I came to pacify her.

The scene that met me in the kitchen wasn't what I expected. Milk spilled on the floor and Bella, Snuffles licking at her hand as she restrained to hit him.

"That's enough, Snuffles." I said loudly. He stopped and turned to me, tail between his legs, ears slapped on his head. I opened the back door and looked at him pointedly. "Out." He listened obediently, watching me afraid when he passed me. He should be. I thought he had learned his lesson last time. When he was little, he used to bite things, luckily for us, not limbs, only cartons of milk or bags of flour.

"Let's go shower." I told Bella, scooping her up. "I hate it when he does this."

"I can shower on my own. How did it go with Alice?"

"She's angry. She won't listen to me." I sighed and kissed her forehead. "What about a bath, love?"

"That sound amazing." Bella grinned at me and tugged at the ends of my hair at the back of my neck, bringing my head closer. I stopped in front of _our_ room and kissed her.

"Daddy?"

Bella gasped and I could feel the heat from her cheeks on mine. I turned my head to look at Philip who was looking at us, frowning as if trying to decipher a hard math problem.

"Morning, buddy." I offered and put Bella down.

"I'm hungry." He said after looking at us for a few minutes.

"I'll run Bella a bath and then, I'll come with you, see what we can eat." I told him. He nodded solemnly and remained there.

"Why don't you come, too?" Bella asked, throwing me a glare.

Philip grinned and zoomed past us in the room he had vacated and sat on the middle of the bed. I laughed at his endless energy.

"Would it be weird if I told you that I wanted to bath with him?" Bella whispered to me, following me in the bathroom.

"You're going to extremes, aren't you, my love?" I teased her.

She gaped at me, outraged and shoved my shoulder. She didn't choose the moment correctly, I was crouched to adjust the water and I lost my balance, ending up in the tub.

I got up, water dripping from my hair and slackers, to see Bella giggling and trying to stifle it but not able to.

"You, missy, are asking for a good beating." I joked.

"I didn't mean." She said, another giggle escaping her.

Another set of giggles attracted my attention to the doorway where Philip was staying and laughing at me. _Perfect_. I had become the clown.

"What's so funny in here?" Alice's voice drifted in the room and towards the bathroom.

"Daddy splash." Philip explained seriously sending Bella in a new round of laughter.

Alice's eyes roamed me and then she cracked a smile. "Shut the water or it may flood the bathroom." She advised then left.

I turned the knobs and stepped out of the tub, more water dripping off me.

"You're making a mess." Bella whispered and threw a towel at me. "Want to join me for a bath?" she crouched and whispered to Philip. His eyes lit up then jumped on me, asking permission with them.

"If it's what you one, you can do whatever you want, baby." I shrugged and went to change the wet pants.

"Bring us his rubber ducks!" Bella yelled from the bathroom. I could imagine her playing with rubber ducks and started chuckling.

When I exited Philip's room with the rubber ducks in hand, I bumped into Alice.

"I've been too harsh. I'm sorry, too." She whispered. "How old are you?" she asked dubiously, eyeing the plastic toys.

"Oh they're not for me. You should question your friend of that. She asked for them." I answered tersely.

"Edward! I want the ducks!"

"Has she gone mad?" Alice asked, frowning when she heard Bella howl for the toys.

"She's got Pip in there." I said and went to give her the toys.

"I'm going to see Jazz!" Alice yelled after me.

"Okay!" I said over my shoulder and made it to the bathroom. I put the toys in the water and watched Philip lunge for one. I had missed on so many things.

"Are you okay?" Bella whispered, taking my hand.

I crouched next to the tub and put my chin on the edge. "I guess." I let out. She stroked my hair and kissed my cheek.

We watched as he played and soon joined him in his silly game. I was distracted every time Bella moved. I could see the swell of her breast get out of the water or bounce as she giggled and splashed water to my son. While I dried him, I couldn't help my eyes from drifting to her stomach. When she caught me starring, I smirked and kissed her lips chastely.

After a small lunch, Philip fell asleep exhausted.

"I feel better." Bella told me softly, her hand drawing circles on my stomach as we stayed downstairs, watching a movie.

"I'm happy to hear that." I said revealed. My muscles coiled and I could feel myself hardening as her hand drifter further up, teasing my nipple. "Bella?" I questioned her actions.

"You know…I've heard that the second trimester makes women horny." She mumbled and pressed her lips to my shoulder.

"I thought you wanted to see the movie." I said helplessly. Her teeth nipped at my shoulder and then she moved away.

"Yes, I've always liked Hugh Grant." She said dreamily. _Don't get jealous. He's just an actor._ I kept chanting in my head. "He's so handsome and he still looks good, even though he is over forty." She continued. I realized this was her game. To torture me. I wasn't giving in.

"Frankly, I always loved Sandra Bullock." I said smirking when I heard her gasp. _Check_!

"He's so hot when he talks with that English accent of his. And those eyes, those _lips_." Bella kept on.

"In 'Miss Congeniality' she looked amazing. She has great tits." I brought on the heavy artillery.

"In 'Music and Lyrics'…so wonderful! When he sings and then when he has hot, wicked sex under the piano."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked innocently, my hand crept on her thigh, squeezing it.

"There's just something about him, singing and playing the piano…"

"There's just something about you, wearing my shirt that makes me want to rip it and have hot, wicked sex with you under the piano."

She opened her mouth, but only a low moan came out as my fingers found her bundle of nerves. She was dripping wet. _Check mate_!

Bella turned to me and attacked my mouth with a ferocious kiss, almost tearing my lower lip open. The shirt didn't stand a chance, the buttons popped in every direction as I opened it forcefully. She, in my clothes, brought the cave man inside of me out and ready to play. Through our kisses and gropes, we ended up on the floor, exactly where she wanted. Under the piano.

"Now, comes the part I love." She giggled as I entered how slowly.

"I won't hurt you." I whispered and grasped her hips.

"You won't. Please. Just…let go, Edward." She begged, wriggling her hips, driving me crazy. I was afraid to let go. I had never let go with a person I loved. I used to be reckless with the hookers I brought home at the end of the week.

Looking in Bella's eyes, I realized I couldn't deny her. I kissed her once more then almost got out only to slam back. Bella's eyes widened, her head thrown back, breasts right in my face, a small scream escaped her lips.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked panicked when I felt her quivering in my arms.

"Move! Fuck, Edward….just move!" she begged. "I'm soo close."

I had misinterpreted her body language. I repeated my previous movement and she fell over the edge, her fingers digging in my arms. Her hips still slamming in mine; I took that as my cue to keep up and slammed back in her, a loud groaned left my mouth as Bella hooked her legs around my waist. I've always thought that sex with Bella would be disrespectful. It was the most powerful love we had shared, even better than the slow lovemaking we did before.

As I approached what felt like the most powerful orgasm of my life, I started chanting her name under my breath. Her nose scrunched up, her mouth open and she convulsed in my arms then her hands fell limply from my hair, with one final jerk I realized she had reached the same kind of release I was seconds away to having. I put my hands on either side of her head and pounded in her tight little pussy like my life depended on it.

"Ah ah ahhhh BELLA!" I yelled and spilled in her, twisting at the last second and falling next to her on the floor. My heart was beating frantically in my chest and my lungs hurt as I gulped air.

"Still alive?" I heard her quiet whisper.

"Nope. I've died and gone to Heaven." I rasped out.

She turned her head to mine and smiled widely. "We should definitely try that again."

"After I catch my breath." I answered and grouped for her hand, squeezing it when I found it. My thumb played with the ring. "When do you want to do it?"

"After you catch your breath." She pointed out.

"Not that!" I groaned. "I was talking about marrying me." I explained and brought her hand to my mouth and kissed her fingers.

My phone took off from the coffee table before she had a chance to answer. I managed to hit my head on the piano as I got up.

"I was supposed to do that. I'm the clumsy one." Bella chuckled.

"It's a transmissible disease." I muttered and rubbed my forehead as I answered my phone.

It took me a second to realize it was a message. "Damn it." I muttered and opened it.

_Good bye. I love you. Both._

I stared at it for a long time, my brow furrowed; trying to figure out what was this. My phone slipped from my hand as I realized what was going on. The blood drained from my face and I started hyperventilating.

"Edward?" Bella's frightened voice said urgently in my ear. I realized I was on the floor again and my knees were throbbing. I must have collapsed.

I scrambled up and put my slackers back on and the shirt I had ruined. "Take care of Philip. I think…she is…she has…" I cursed loudly and snatched my phone from the carpet, luckily it fell there and then I got my keys from the table near the front door.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Bella asked confused, coming after me, wrapped in the afghan. "You're not wearing socks."

"Fuck the socks!" I hissed and fought to pull the shoes on my feet. "I think Lucy managed to kill herself." I finally let out.

Bella's hands cupped my cheeks and brought my mouth to hers. "Calm down, please. Breathe, you have to relax. I won't let you leave in this state!" she said, tears gathering her eyes.

"I have to. I'm already too late. But I need to be there. Call my Dad, will you?"

"Sure. I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella. So much." I whispered and kissed her once more then touched her stomach once, took a calming breath and got out of the house.

"Be careful!" I heard her yell after me as my tires screeched on the frozen dirt in front of the house, making the car swerve a little. Ice, snow and speed didn't go together. I had to slow down. She was already dead. I knew that.

My tears blurred my vision as I drove to Lucy's house. I parked in her driveway and slouched over the steering wheel, bawling like a little kid. I couldn't stop the tears.

I had tried to prepare myself for this since I found out she was alive and sick, but nothing could have prepared me for the waves of pain that hit me.

I made my way, slowly, to her house. I opened the door after I fumbled a full minute with the key, unable to stick it in the whole.

"Lucy?" I asked in a high voice as the door closed behind me.

Silence.

The kitchen was empty, so was the living room. I checked Philip's room, maybe she was there. Maybe she was still alive and had only joked with that text. I saved her room for the last. The door was ajar so I pushed it open. It was empty. A light glow emitted from the bathroom from under the closed door.

I twisted the knob and it didn't budge. I pushed on the door until it opened.

She was in the tub which was filled with what once has been water. Now, it was water with blood. A razor was near the bathtub on the white tile, with a few drops of blood around it. Her most vital veins were cut. Her head was back, resting on the edge of the tub, eyes closed. One could have said she had fallen asleep while bathing.

"No." I whispered soundlessly.

All the angriness I had felt towards her for hiding for so many years, all the love I had for her for so many years…came back crashing on me and I fell to my knees, sticking my hands in the bloodied water, searching blindly for her hand. I found it and brought it up.

My eyes widened when I saw the ring I had brought her a long time ago, on her finger. I couldn't think of how it got there. I raised her and got her out of the water then draped her on my lap, cradling her in my arms, as I cried.

It was worse than the last time I had thought she was dead. I had evidence in my arms and before my eyes.

_Stop mourning after her!_ A voice told me.

But I still love her, in a special way.

_You have Bella, fool!_

I remembered all the good times we had in college and after. Our first fight over the silliest thing possible. She was outraged to have sex in the backseat of the car, in a devastated parking lot. Our first time. Our first kiss. When I found out she was pregnant. When I saw her again. Alive. And she was dead, now. For good.

"Son, they have to take her." I blinked and hugged Lucy's lifeless body, unconsciously closer to me. What was Carlisle doing here? How long had I been on the bathroom floor holding a corpse and remembering all the beautiful moments we had together?

"Edward, she's dead."

I tried to tell him that I knew that, but only a strangled sound came out.

He whispered something to someone and then I felt him seat next to me.

"It's hard. I know." He tired to pacify me.

"You don't know _anything_!" I growled and sniffed, crushing the dead body to me and rocking back and forth.

"I think I understand you."

"How do you know? Mom's still alive!" I yelled.

"I was talking about Grandma-"

"Dad, spare me! I loved Lucy nearly as much as I love Bella. I thought she was dead then she was alive and….now, she's truly dead. She killed herself. So don't compare two different kinds of love." I whispered the last words. I didn't even have the strength to fight.

Hours later, after I finally unwrapped my arms from around her body and let the guys from the hospital take her away, I saw something on her bed.

_Edward,_

_You knew I'd do this. I hope I didn't cause you more pain than I already had, but I couldn't live like this anymore. I was so weak from the sickness and I didn't have why to live anymore. I deserved to die for hurting you and Pip so much. _

_It wouldn't hurt cutting my veins. I hope. I deserve to suffer if it hurts._

_Alice gave me the ring you wanted to give me that day, years ago. I would have loved it. It's beautiful. I may have scowled you for spending so much on me. Tell them, I want to wear it forever._

_Love Philip and remind him there was once a woman he didn't deserve to call mom that birthed him and loved him and his father you very much. _

_I wish you all the happiness in the world. Marry Bella and be happy and have many children with her. Give Philip siblings. She'd be a better mother than I ever was. She deserves you more than I ever did. _

_Remind her that you love her every day. Show her how much you love her every second, even by a small smile. It means a lot to a girl. (Trust me. Especially, if you'd use your charming crooked smile)_

_Always loving you,_

_Lucy_

_PS: Philips' birthday is approaching, January 7__th__. You'll find his present from me in his room. I hope you get to it on time._

_PPS: The present may be hostile._

I read the note a dozen times and only the last time I read it, I realized there was something alive in Philip's old room that I had somehow missed in my haste to get to Lucy.

Hostile? What could it be?

"Let's go, son." Dad stuck his head in the room.

"Wait a second." I croaked and crept to the empty room. I flicked the lights on and something small attacked me, leaving a scratching mark on my arm. I hissed in pain, amazed I could still feel things after what I had been through.

A small, brown with white spots kitten jumped on me again. This time, successfully attaching to my leg and breaking my thigh's skin. I took it in my hand and it scratched me again. I stroked her head, realizing it was a girl. She started purring and cuddled to my palm, tickling me.

I let out an empty chuckle and headed out of the door.

"There you are! What's that?" Dad asked, confused.

"A cat." I told him and shrugged. I got a sweater from her room just in case the small feline decided to test her claws on my leather seats. "I'm going home." I sighed.

"I'll see what it needs to be done. I'll come over later."

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

* * *

**Review.**

**PS: I started a new story. It's called 'My Protector', about Bella leaving home and meeting lorry driver, Edward. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been gone on a short holiday and then I worked on my other stories. Here is chapter 15.

* * *

**

**EPOV**

The front door creaked as I opened it. I felt for the switch on the hallway and flipped it on.

Snuffles heard me and appeared at my feet, looking weird at me. I realized I was still holding the cat.

"Don't." I said in an empty voice. He seemed to listen because he disappeared in the kitchen.

I kicked my shoes off and flipped the light off then ascended carefully. Everywhere was quiet, alerting me that both of them were asleep.

I stuck my head in Philip's room and watched him for a few long minutes then sighed and closed the door, entering my room. I went quietly to a chair where I put the sweater with the cat still folded on it.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and decided a shower was needed. I went to the bathroom and showered mechanically. I kept remembering the picture of Lucy in the bathtub and nothing I did seemed to erase that picture from my mind.

I sat on the bottom on the tub and let the spray of water hit my head. I saw blood in the water, I had her blood all over my body. I stayed under the spray until the water cooled and I shivered.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and got out of the bathroom quietly then slipped a pair of boxers and a shirt on me and went downstairs. I couldn't sleep. I fought with my conscience for some time then gave in and snatched the bottle of whiskey from the bar. As I uncapped it and was about to take a swig, a voice talked from behind me.

"Son."

I turned around confused and gaped when I saw Charlie standing there.

"I happened to be near your father when Bella called him. I decided to come, too." What had happened since the last time we saw each other? He had nearly murdered me and now he called me 'son'.

I nodded and slumped on an armchair, putting the bottle on the table.

The next few months blurred past me and I don't remember much of them. The funeral, how Philip's face lit up when he saw the cat, how surprised we all were when Snuffles was found cuddling the cat, how I watched my baby grow in Bella, how it hurt so bad to look at my son.

"I think," Bella started as she entered our room. "I'm ready." She was glowing, she was more beautiful than ever.

I glanced up from my laptop where I just finished sending some files to work and my mouth dropped at the sight in front of me.

"Definitely bad. I _told_ Alice!" she hissed and came to sit on the bed.

"Actually, you look marvelous, my dear." I whispered, surprised by how husky my voice had turned.

Bella raised her eyes to me and grinned. "It's not too short, then?"

"Perfect." I told her and traced a finger over her thigh. She was wearing a short dress that didn't conceal the big lump in front of her. "But isn't it too cold outside for this?" I asked concerned. We were in March, but I feared it will be too cold for her.

"It's hot outside. Are you done? We have an appointment in half an hour."

"I just finished."

On the way to the hospital, she told me about Alice forcing her in a shopping trip and how she spent most of her time with Philip and reading books about pregnancy and young mommies. This was the only thing I regretted about her being pregnant. Bella was too young; she had even postponed her studies to do this. She insisted that she didn't care and that soon, I'd be grateful. I didn't want to think of her implications of me being too old.

"She didn't tire you, did she?" I asked concerned.

"Well…I hate shopping." Bella whispered, her cheeks flaming.

"Why didn't you tell Alice, you couldn't go?"

"I hate to upset her. And we took Philip with us…and she saw many children's stores…"

"And you are almost seven months pregnant." I hissed. I'd have a long talk with my sister.

"Please, Edward, don't blame Alice."

I nodded, deciding against having an argument now and led her out of the car to the waiting room.

Dr. Stevens called us in and I helped Bella on the table. I gripped her hand as we watched the baby on the monitor. It was a small miracle.

"Can you see the sex?" I asked Maggie.

"Do you want to know, Bella?" she asked, softly.

Bella glanced at me and whatever she saw on my face, made her nod.

I squeezed her hand and watched Maggie apprehensively, waiting for the news. "What would you like?" she asked.

"A girl." I told her as Bella rolled her eyes.

"Every man wants a girl." She said, quirking an eyebrow at me. There was more meaning to her little statement than we should have let on in public.

"Well then, Edward, you're gonna be one happy man." Maggie said lightly.

My eyes widened and I looked at the monitor then at her face and then at Bella who had tears in her eyes, watching the monitor.

"I'll leave you alone for a few moments, I have something else to do." I barely heard Maggie talking.

"Isn't it great?" Bella asked excited, squeezing my hand.

I dropped on the bed and put my head on her stomach, closing my eyes. It was amazing how warm it was, how soft it was. Something poked me and I met Bella's eyes from which were falling big tears. Our little girl had just kicked, I saw how Bella wincing and I kissed the spot where the baby had kicked.

"Does it hurt?" I whispered, still kissing spots on her round stomach.

"A little, but nothing unmanageable. I think, we shouldn't tell Alice."

"Why? She would be happy." I said, confused.

"Can you imagine the torture she would put us to? Wall colors, bed, carpets, names, birth shower….oh no, please, let's not tell her." Bella begged, stroking my hair.

"She'll be upset if we keep it from her. The last time we kept something from her it turned bad." I reminded her, watching as blood filled her cheeks. "I promise to talk with her. She won't torture you."

"I want to help…but it's hard, sometimes-"

Maggie came back, cutting Bella's apology short. After a few more advises and a dozen of photos, we left.

Once in the car, Bella's new choice in music appeared again. Maybe it was the hormones, I hoped it was or I won't remain sane if I had to listen to one more song like this. Right now, we were listening to Eminem.

"Do you seriously like this or is it to annoy me?" I asked, trying to remain calm.

Bella didn't appear to have heard me, bobbing her head on the rhythm and singing along.

"Bella!" I shouted, making her jump.

"Yeah?" she asked confused, her cute nose crinkling.

"Are you trying to drive me insane? It's working."

She looked at herself, thinking I was talking about her clothes then she raised her big, brown eyes at me and shrugged. "What did I do wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Do you honestly like this….this…this…music?" I asked, unable to find another word for the spoken song.

"It's nice. Don't you like it?" she asked distracted, singing along with Eminem. I sighed loudly and gave up.

***

Alice's scream was so loud the next morning that I was sure something bad had happened. I jumped out of the bed and rushed downstairs.

"Calm down! It's no big deal, I me-"

"NO BIG DEAL?"

I winced and entered the kitchen. Bella had both hands on Alice's shoulders trying to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"There are two more months! Only two months! And she's not freaking out! There's so much to do! Bed, clothes, paint…." I let Alice ramble and shared a look with Bella.

"I told you." She mouthed to me and turned to the oven.

"Let me finish the eggs. Sit down." I whispered and kissed the side of her neck.

"Are you even listening to me?" Alice wailed, searching for a piece of paper.

As I finished cooking the breakfast, Philip woke up and came in the kitchen, eyeing Alice fearfully. When I got the milk out of the fridge, I scooped him up in my free arm, making him squeal.

"Morning, buddy." I kissed his cheek and put him down on the counter.

"Is Aunt Alice okay?"

"She'll be fine." I promised and gave him a bowl with milk and cereals.

"Edward! We have tables! Don't teach him to eat wherever he wants." Bella hissed from behind me.

"We won't make a habit out of this. It's just for today." I pacified her and dropped a kiss on her forehead. She melted, but still took Philip's bowl in her hands and put it on the table, leaving me no choice but to move my son to the table before the tears started falling since he was denied to eat. He was starting to be spoiled and it was only Alice's fault.

Alice appeared in front of me and gripped my hands. "I won't take no for an answer. It is available for you, too, Bella!" she said hurriedly, her eyes wild.

"What's wrong, Shorty?" I asked, using her nickname. She didn't even flinch. It was really serious.

"You need to get married!" she wailed.

"Alice! We discussed this. I'm not getting married like this!" Bella shouted.

They had been fighting over this for the longest time. I think, Bella exploded right now, I haven't seen her so angry in a long time.

"Bella, please, calm down." I whispered apprehensively. She was seven months along, after all, anything could happen.

"I won't calm down! She has to understand that I won't do it like this!"

"How will you name the girl?" Alice shot back, not missing a beat.

"We haven't had time to think!"

"Not the first name! The last one!"

"I will admit the baby as mine and she will have my name. We'll get married when Bella would want." I said, hoping to make them drop it.

"Just wait until Mom finds out about this!" Alice seethed.

"Alice, it's my life!"

"I've heard this before." She growled.

"God, Alice, if you push this any further, I swear to get on the first flight to Vegas." Bella yelled over our shouting. Alice quitted and watched Bella fearfully.

"You wouldn't." Alice whispered.

"Watch me! One more word and I'm on my way to Vegas." Bella threatened her.

"It's not fair! I want you to have a big, beautiful wedding and you are ungrateful!" Alice said upset and stormed off.

"Why are you fighting?" I turned to Philip who had watched with avid attention the exchange. What do I tell him?

"We're not fighting, it's just a misunderstanding." I explained. Bella snorted and mumbled something that sounded like "Misunderstanding, my ass!"

"Aunt Alice is upset." He stated and took a spoonful of cereal.

I glanced at Bella who was fuming. "Relax, please, love. I don't want something to happen. And Vegas is out of question. No one would let you fly this far along in your pregnancy."

She nodded and sat carefully on a chair. I went next her, feeling bad for not agreeing with her. "Why won't you let Alice do this now? You don't have to do anything but be there."

"I'm a f-fat c-co-cow." She hiccupped and buried her face in my stomach which was on the same level with her face.

"Don't you say such things, Bella! You are the most beautiful creature I've seen. You aren't fat, you rounded because our little girl is growing in there." I whispered and touched her stomach, softly.

"Mommy watched cartoons with me when she was upset." Philip said from behind me. "We can watch a cartoon to make Bella feel better." And he, yet again, proved how mature he was.

"Why not? Go and find one while I talk with Bella, oaky?"

He nodded, grinning and rushed out of the kitchen.

"He's such a good kid. Just like you." Bella whispered, wiping her eyes.

"Are you feeling better? Can you go and watch that movie?"

"What about you?"

"I have to go to work. If you need anything, call me."

"Have a good day. I love you, Edward." She said softly and got up.

"I love you more." I replied and kissed her, cutting off her reply. She melted in my arms and all too soon, I lost myself in her warm mouth. Her fingers felt divine as they ran through my hair.

"Erm erm"

I turned my head to the door to see James and Alice looking amused at us.

"You asked me to come for your animals." James chuckled.

"Yes, ehh they're here somewhere. Thanks for coming." I told him. "Snuff?" I howled and instantly I heard his paws on the stairs.

"I'll go find the cat." Alice offered and disappeared.

"I have to run, I'm already late. We'll catch up later." I said and shook his hand. He patted me on the back and whispered, "You're a busy man, huh?"

"You have no idea." I muttered and then turned to Bella. I kissed her one more time before I left.

***

"Edward, we have a few problems." Kate started, worried when she saw me.

"What happened?"

"Jane had interviewed Jimmie Johnson. You know?"

"Who?"

"The NASCAR racer! Keep up! There is a problem…everything got lost."

"How is that possible?" I groaned.

"She's in your office." Kate whispered. "She's still young, be nice."

"What had she done?" I demanded.

Kate opened the door to my office and pointed to the girl in the chair in front of my desk.

"I'm all ears, Jane." I said angrily and leaned on the desk, near her.

"I'm very sorry…" she started her apologize. I listened patiently to her ramblings and how she dropped the recorder when the driver kissed her hand and blah blah blah! I was sick of incompetent little girls that thought they knew how to do an interview.

My day got 'better' when a dealer from Ford called and canceled an interview because another magazine had paid them triple.

I arrived home after ten o'clock, that night. Everyone was asleep and seeing the bed empty came as a shock. Before I could panic, Bella emerged from the bathroom with a scowl on her face, but it vanished as soon as she saw me.

"You're back." She breathed and hugged me awkwardly, her belly staying in our way.

"Yes. I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You didn't look pleased a minute ago." I hinted and raised her chin to see her eyes better.

"Oh well…the joys of being pregnant." She muttered and brought my head down, kissing me. I chuckled and pressed my lips firmly on hers.

I had missed this. It has been some time since we had been together and I needed her badly.

I started kissing her neck, biting and sucking lightly, earning low moans from her. "Yesss. I missed you, Edward. Oh oh there."

I eagerly took her nightgown off and was surprised to see she was naked under it. "Planning to seduce someone, love?"

"I was hoping you'll be home before I went to bed and here you are." She giggled and unbuttoned my shirt then focused on my slacks. I kept kissing her this whole time, touching her soft skin as much as I could, never tiring of the feeling of it under my hands.

"I'm here. What is the plan?"

Bella pushed me on the bed and then climbed on top of me. "The plan is simple. A horny pregnant woman needs her release."

"I'm wounded, sweetheart. You're using me." I teased her.

"You weren't very cooperative lately so time for drastic measures."

"I didn't want to hu…ooohh aahh Bella, yes! Oh Bella….oh shit!" I couldn't even finish my sentence when I felt her small hand wrap around my dick and start pumping, smearing the pre-cum. My hips were buckling and I was groaning loudly, unable to stop the sounds.

"Shhh" Bella whispered and put a wet finger over my mouth. It smelt like her essence and that's when I realize why, because it had her very essence on it. I watched said finger disappear in her pussy only to emerge out glistening a second later. I shouted at the erotic imagine in front of me and barely held my orgasm. I was thirty three for Christ's sake!

"Wait. Stop." I whispered. She didn't listen. "Please, Bella…ohh arhhh BELLAAA!" I came with a roar, my back arching and my head spinning.

When I came down from the high, I saw Bella curled next to me, grinning.

"You think it's funny?" I chastised her. "Come here." I pulled her up and arranged her so that her pussy was right above my mouth. I blew once and earned a hiss from the beauty above me. Serves her right.

Her fingers wrapped in my hair and she sat on my face, carefully. "Please, yess. Lick me. Use that amazing tongue of yours."

I don't know when she had changed in this little minx, but I liked it. I lapped at her until she started trembling in my arms. I stopped, making her nearly leave me bald at how hard she had tugged at my hair.

"Easy there. It's time for more fun." I whispered and pushed her down on my body until she was above my freshly hard cock. She took me in and started moving slowly with a bit of my help. We had always been rough after oral pleasure, but now, I didn't want to hurt her, although I wanted nothing more than to slam in her until she shouted my name.

"Harder." Bella grunted, coming down on my lap with so much force I feared she would her herself or the baby.

I put my hand over her belly and rubbed it softly. Her eyes were wide and begging me silently to move faster and harder. I decided to pay attention to every sound she would make and then pushed her on her back, wrapped her legs around my neck and pushed once, hard and fast in her. Bella mewled and dug her nails in my shoulder.

"Like that. Yes! More, Edward!" she encouraged me.

I repeated my movement over and over until her walls clenched on me, I felt the coil in my stomach spring free and sooner than I had anticipated, I spilled in her. Bella called my name like a prayer as she milked me, still trashing under me and spasming occasionally.

"I love you." She whispered and brought my head down, kissing me deeply. "Mmm you taste good." She said, winking.

"Bella." I groaned, resting my forehead on hers. I was spent, but if she kept saying such things, I'll forget all about being spent. "If you keep acting like this, I may keep you pregnant forever." I chuckled.

"I'd rather not. This is the only good thing." She said glumly.

I laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Oh laugh away, Cullen! How would you feel if you were kicked from the inside, your bladder pressed so you'd have to use the toilet every ten minutes, the morning sickness, the craving and many other things!"

"Don't remind me of your carvings." I begged, shuddering.

"It tasted good." She shrugged.

"You used to faint at the sight and smell of blood! And then…when you cut your finger…you sucked it dry!" I said incredulously.

"Don't be so melodramatic. I wonder how yours tastes." She mused.

"I may sleep with Philip until the end of your pregnancy. Or better, take everyone on a mini vacation. Keep them away from the little vampire." I teased.

"I was being serious." Bella answered serenely and snapped her teeth at me and kissed my lips. "You can sleep in peace tonight. I'm not thirsty." She added, giggling.

"Thank God." I muttered and pulled the blanket over us.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I feel this story coming to an end. Maybe two more chapters? I don't know. I have a few other stories started so I can't wait to publish them. Check my profile for a poll, I'll add one soon.**

**Review. Please?**

**Happy Easter holiday!**


	16. Chapter 16

** I own nothing.**

**This chapter wasn't planned, it sort of written itself. I never intended on writing about the birth. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Go on my profile and vote! I need your vote to decide which story to finish. I have all of them started.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"Edward!" I heard as if in a dream Bella's voice muttering my name. I had come home after two AM, being swamped at work so I was imagining things right now. "Edward! Wake up, already!" I groaned and turned on my side, wishing she'd let me sleep a few more hours. "I swear, I'd kick you, Cullen!" I heard her hissing and after a second, she moaned and punched my shoulder.

"Arhhh" I groaned and opened an eye to see her. I could barely focus on her form.

"Finally!" she groaned, a hand rubbing her large stomach.

"Tell Alice to bring you what you want." I slurred, knowing it was terrible of me not to help her, but I barely could keep my eyes open.

"Edwa-ahhh ouch." Bella mumbled.

My eyes snapped open. Was she in pain?

"I hope you're ready." She continued in a soft tone.

"Ready for what?" I asked, blinking at her. I rubbed a hand over my face.

"To meet your little girl." She answered, annoyed through gritted teeth.

I frowned, still too asleep to understand her. At her next groan, I watched how her small hand closed around her stomach. It took me less than a second to understand that she was having contractions.

"Breath, love." I whispered and kissed her forehead, already fumbling for my phone. All traces of sleep were gone. "How far apart? Did you count?" I asked, worried as I turned the lamp on, finally finding my phone. I tried calling Maggie to announce her that we'd be there pretty soon.

"I've been counting for hours. I wasn't sure if it was real…ohh argh…but it is. Three minutes now." Bella told me.

"Three what?" I shouted. We wouldn't make it to the hospital. "When did they start?" I felt bad for not waking up when she needed me.

"Oh…I don't know. Around dinner time. As I told you, I thoug-"

"Bella! You do realize…we won't make it to the hospital. How long do they last?"

"Longer and longer and they are closer and closer." She admitted, blushing lightly.

I threw her phone to her. "Call Alice and tell her to call our parents then come upstairs. I'll try reach Maggie again." I whispered. "It will be okay." I tired to calm her, having scared her when I told her we won't make to the hospital in time. There was only one choice. To have the baby here.

"Hello?" Maggie finally answered.

"Maggie, sorry for calling at his ungodly hour, but Bella's in labor." I said urgently, my hand squeezing Bella's as she hissed in her phone to Alice who apparently didn't like being woken up at three AM.

"What? But she was planned next week!"

"I know that! The contractions are three minutes apart. We have to do it here…"

"I'm not in Seattle." I felt my blood flowing from my face. "I can call Ste-"

"No! She wanted you, you know that. One reason we chose you as her doctor."

"I'm really sorry, Edward. I can help over the phone. Did you hear about water birth?" she asked.

"Sure, but what doe-"

"Listen to me. It will be easier for Bella. I'll help." She proceeded to explain what I should do.

The door to our room banged to the wall a few minutes later, after I had hung up with Maggie. I was explaining to Bella about Maggie's idea. I hadn't seen Bella so scared in my life. Alice rushed to Bella's side and whispered to her that everyone would be here, soon.

I went to the bathroom to get the water temperature just when I heard Bella scream once. I was back in the room in a second. She was on her feet, her water broken.

"Al, go check the water, please. It had to be between ninety and one hundred degrees." She disappeared in the bathroom as I scooped Bella up. "Breathe, sweetheart. I'll be right here." I murmured and kissed her. She clung to my neck, shaking.

"It hurts." She whispered in my ear. "I'm so scared, Edward."

"Don't be." I tried to reassure her.

"What if I can't do it naturally? What if she strangles with the umbilical cordon? What if she drowns?"

"Shh, Bella. Stop fussing. You're agitating her, too." I whispered, kissing a trail from her forehead to her jaw. "Be strong. Think positive, please." Holding her like this, I could feel the kicks, too and they were every twenty seconds now. "Is that water ready, Alice?"

"Yeah, bring her!"

Maggie helped me until she lost signal or her phone died or…something had happened. I was on my knees in front of Bella, in the tub, feeling if the baby had turned when I lost contact with Maggie.

"Damn it." I groaned, whipped my hand on a towel and tried her again. She was out of reach. I started panicking. I had never seen or done this before. I did the only other thing that came to my mind. I called Dad.

"We're on our way, son." He answered.

"OUCH! OW OWW" I watched the baby turn in her, under my eyes. Bella was gripping the sides of the tub for dear life.

"Is she in a lot of pain? Didn't they give her morphine?"

"Erhh we're home. It was too late to go to the hospital. That's why I'm calling. I need your help." I rushed out.

"Edward, I'm a surgeon!"

"You must have assisted a few births! Mine, Alice's…Look, Maggie thought it will be easier if we did this in water. I lost connection with her."

"She's not there?" he asked, furiously.

"Not in Seattle. Bella wasn't du-"

"Just tell him to fucking help you! You can tell stories another time." I haven't seen Bella so scary in my life.

"She's right. Just a second. Can you drive, Charlie?" I heard him ask.

"Is he there?"

"Yes. Now, I can focus on Bella. Make sure she is dilated ten centimeters."

I peeked at her and nearly fainted. "Oh shit!"

"What's wrong?" Both Bella and Carlisle shouted.

"I can see the head!" I said in a shaky voice.

"That's good. Make sure she is comfortable and won't slip then you stay in an appropriate position and tell her to push. I trust you, son, you can do this."

Alice was behind Bella, making sure she won't slip and for moral support I couldn't provide right then.

"Are you ready?" I whispered and leaned to kiss her once.

She nodded, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Push." She did that and screamed in pain.

"Doctors aren't attached to their patient's pain. Keep telling her to push." Dad advised.

I couldn't tell her to suffer.

"Edward! She's not your fiancée right now! She is your patient and she needs to give birth to this child." He commanded in my ear.

"Push, again." I said. "Harder."

All too soon, the head was out and Bella was panting, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm going to kill you, Edward." She threatened.

"Once more. Come on." I encouraged her, not listening to her threats. I knew every woman did that when birthing.

"I can't!" Bella said, drained of all power.

"Gather all your strength and do it again. I'm right here, Bella." I was sustaining the baby's head above the water, afraid she would swallow the water. Bella pushed again and then slumped, nearly falling under the water if Alice hadn't kept a strong hold on her.

I cut the cordon, got out of the tub and rushed to the bed to put the baby in a towel, to keep her warm.

"Edward! Come back. Dad's orders!" Alice shouted. I had dropped the phone in my rush.

"Take care of her please, clean her." I put the small bundle in Alice's arms, knowing she'd know what to do. She had watched too many movies about childbirth the past few months.

"Dad?" I asked, once the phone was tucked between my shoulder and ear, again.

"Has Bella pushed the placenta, too?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't think so."

"Tell her to push once more."

"Bella, can you push once more?" I whispered in her ear, supporting her out of the water. She nodded faintly and pushed. Instantly, the water turned red and memories of Lucy invaded my brain.

"Is this normal? Dad! There' blood…everywhere!" I screamed as Bella went limp in my arms.

"It's normal for the mother to lose blood."

"Not this much!" I yelled and scooped Bella up, putting her on the white carpet. "She's bleeding." I informed him.

I heard him say something under his breath. "Call 911." Everything stopped the second he said that.

For the next few hours, I've been torn between Alice to check on our baby and Bella. Dad had convinced me to go to the hospital with Bella as he took care of the baby.

At the hospital, they were running low on type O negative and I refused to have some else's blood in Bella so I told the nurse to make a transfusion from me. Something in my voice or my face convinced her it wasn't wise to argue with me. I squeezed Bella's hand as I watched my blood going in her fragile body. After some time, I felt exhausted and relaxed in the chair near her bed.

"Edward?"

My eyes snapped opened and I focused on Bella. "Bella! You're alright." I whispered and cradled her hand in mine.

"Yes…where are we? What happened?"

"You lost blood. I brought you to the hospital."

"And the baby?" she asked in a small voice.

"She's on good hands, home." I assured her.

"Did you tell them?" she whispered, getting up slowly. I was on the edge of her bed in a second, keeping her up.

"What?"

"The name. You didn't call her anything?"

"Sweetheart, I've been so scared about you. Dad stayed home with her. I told you that I love the names, we'll use them." I promised.

"Daisy Antoinette Cullen." Bella whispered with a big smile on her face. "It sounds amazing!"

"It suits her." I agreed. "A precious jewel and beyond praise." I talked about the baby's names meaning.

"Can we go? I want to see her. I'm fine, I promise." Bella begged me.

"I'll talk to a doctor. I'll be back in a second." I kissed her forehead and left.

By lunch time, we were on our way home. I bought two burgers from a drive thru, not listening to Bella's whining about not being hungry.

"Eat." I said and put the opened burger in her hand, not leaving her a chance to back up. She started munching on it and when I parked in front of the house, she was done.

"Are you ready?" I asked, quietly, watching her. I couldn't stop looking at her. I couldn't find a reason not to love and care about this girl- no woman, now- she loved me unconditionally and gave me a child.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, frowning.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. I love you more than you'll ever grasp." I murmured as I cupped her cheeks in my palms and brought our mouths together.

"I love you, too. Let's go and see Daisy." She giggled and opened the door.

"Stay right there. You heard the doctor." I said sternly and she mocked saluted me.

I took her in my arms and went inside the house which was oddly quiet. We glanced at each other worried.

"We're home!" I shouted. A long wail came from the living room and someone slapped me sideways across the head.

"We had just managed to get her to sleep." Mom groaned.

"Ouch." I moaned. "I didn't know. Silence is always bad."

"Not when you have a newborn around. Now, you go and calm her." She demanded. I marched in the living room, more than happy to oblige.

I put Bella next to her Dad on the couch and she took the baby from his arms. He looked revealed.

"I haven't heard a baby shout so loud. She's got lungs." He chuckled. I perched on the arm of the sofa and put my head on Bella's shoulder. Nothing else mattered for her in that second, she was already acting as Mama Bear.

"Have you decided on a name?" Dad asked.

"Daisy Antoinette." I told them. The baby opened her eyes and gurgled.

"She likes it." Bella cooed and played with Daisy's small hand.

They all scattered away, leaving us alone with the baby. The tiredness came to me as I stayed, sprawled on the couch, watching Bella play with Daisy. Somehow, I managed to dose off, I could still hear them talking when they were coming to check if everything was alright. I was woken up by a flash of light.

"Now, you did it!" I heard Alice groan softly.

"I didn't realize it had the flash on." I heard Emmett's voice and frowned. Why was he here? I shifted, hoping to get another few minutes of sleep, but something heavy was on my chest. I peeked there and grinned when I saw Bella, clutching a sleeping Daisy to her chest, sleeping peacefully with her head on my chest.

"Evening, daddy." Emmett greeted me.

"Evening?" I asked confused.

"It's quite late in the evening. We came here with another idea in mind, but we'll adapt." He said, chuckling.

I raised an eyebrow at him and wrapped my arms around my girls. I watched as Emmett exchanged a look with Alice and then turned to me, seriously.

"You know what day is it, right?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

"It's your birthday, moron!" he groaned.

"Really?" I still couldn't believe. If I counted for when Bella was due and when she had birthed, he was right. She had given me the best present possible.

"The question is now, what can we give you to top her present." He continued, nodding to Bella.

"Nothing can top it." I told him, seriously. "How's Philip?" I asked, turning to Alice.

"Disappointed. He missed the stork." She giggled.

"Maybe, next time, he would see it." I chuckled.

"There won't be a next time." I heard Bella mutter in my shirt. "And you're banned from sex for an indefinable amount of time, until they find out a way to protect women from getting inseminated that will be one hundred and ten percent safe."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but your laughing woke me up." She answered and snuggled better in my arms.

"I like the way you think." Rose joined us, grinning from ear to ear. "What do you say, baby, shall we wait for this technology Bella speaks of?"

"I like my balls as they are, babe." He said seriously.

The evening wore on and after everyone left or went to the spare rooms in the house, we were in our room.

"I wasn't that small." Philip demanded, looking with a strange expression on his face at Daisy.

"Sure, you were!" I chuckled and put him on my lap. We were watching Bella as she fed Daisy.

"It makes me self conscious! It's like you're talking about the game and watching a rare exhibit." She muttered.

"A beautiful exhibit, right buddy?"

"Which one?" he whispered so only I heard. I liked the way he thought.

"I'm not sure. They're both equally beautiful." I mused and watched Bella pat Daisy on her back then turn to put her down in the pink bed, the one Alice had bought from the Internet.

She changed her mind and came to us and sat on the edge of the bed. "Say, good night, Daisy." She giggled.

I took the baby from her arms and was surprised when she let me do so. She hadn't released her since she touched her when we came home. I kissed her small, warm head and her little palm came to my cheek, watching me sleepily.

"Hey, are you tired, baby girl?" I whispered. She was so small and fragile, I was afraid to hurt her. I saw Bella watching my every move, afraid she had taken the wrong decision by letting me hold Daisy. "Relax, Bella. I won't drop her."

"Do you have experience with children?" the Mama bear in her showed her claws again.

"I think I have more than you." I said, winking. "Who do you think had taken care of Alice while our parents were working?"

"And how many times have you dropped her on her head?" she teased.

"Not as many as I would have liked. I'm kidding!" I assured her when I saw her hands twitching to get Daisy from me. "It's not my fault she ended up mad. I swear, I took good care of her."

"Just put her in bed, carefully and come back, here." Bella sighed and lay back on the bed.

"Can I say good night?" I watched as Philip sat up on the bed, looking eagerly at me. I nodded and he came closer to me then dropped his hand at the last second, opting to say. "Good night, little sister."

I met Bella's eyes behind Philip's shoulder and I realized that hers were just as wet as mine. I put Daisy in her bed, close to ours then sat down on the bed.

"Can I stay here?" How much energy could he have? And why was he bouncing on the bed?

"Stay." I mumbled. He settled between us and whispered in my ear after making sure Bella won't hear. "Would Bella be my mommy, too, now?" His question knocked the air out of me. I'm sure, she heard him, too, but let me answer.

"What would you want?" I asked, turning to see him better.

"She's good and nice. I like her."

I grinned and put an arm around him. "I'm glad you like her. We'll have to talk with her in the morning. Okay?"

He nodded, seriously and snuggled in my chest. I looked at Bella who was watching me with her mouth hanging open.

"I'd never do that. I can't take her position as his mother." She mouthed to me.

"He likes you. He needs a mom and I can't see a better one than you." I whispered back.

She blinked back tears and took my hand, twining our fingers. "I love you."

"As I love you." I replied and squeezed her hand, closing my eyes. I felt better than I had felt in a long time. My life was getting better and better.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? What about the name? **

**I hope it was as realistic as possible. If not, I'm sorry.**

**Review! And don't forget to vote.**


End file.
